


Golden eyes and grey fur

by Laughingvirus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, NC-17, Smut, Wolf AU, lots of pups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairings: main!Minseok/Junmyeon, side!Taekwoon/Yixing, Yifan/Jinah, Jongin/Kyungsoo, Chanyeol/Baekhyun, ninja!Sehun/Zitao<br/>Length: 40k<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Warnings: mpreg, breastfeeding, three smut scenes in the fic that contains knotting and self-lubrication, third smut scene is pregnant sex.<br/>Notes: This was supposed to be a drabble but wowowow look at it orz and Its written for Shanti, hope u like it!<br/>And a little thank u to Vi who has helped me a lot ;o;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden eyes and grey fur

Minseok crouched down, narrowing his eyes at his prey. The deer was fairly small, but it would be the biggest meal Minseok had in weeks, years to be honest. He wasn’t really sure how he managed to stay alive on just rabbits, squirrels and occasionally small fishes.  
  
He was just about to pounce when the bushes on the opposite side of Minseok started rustling. The deer’s head shot up and it quickly escaped. In his shape, he could not hunt down a healthy deer, he was too malnourished for that.  
  
With a huff, he straightened up and started tracking again. It was hard work being a lone wolf, not to mention how lonely and isolating it was. He probably had none social skills. He doesn’t even remember talking to anyone after he got chased out of his old pack.  
  
Apparently, he had been a strong rival to the alpha and of course, their alpha didn’t like that. Minseok didn’t even want to become alpha, hell he had only been twelve at that time, on the verge to puberty. All he wanted was to play and then maybe find a cute mate to love and nurture, and have some pups together. That was all he wished for. His dream.  
  
Now that dream was far away, probably never to be fulfilled. He was skinny without any muscles, his pelt was grey and had since long lost its shine, he couldn’t hunt and his eyes were a boring, dull brown color. He had nothing to attract a future mate with. On top of everything, he was a lone wolf. No one wanted a lone wolf.  
  
  
The scent of buffalo and blood caught Minseok’s attention and his ears perked up. He could hear how something dragged along the forest floor. Maybe it was an injured buffalo. That could be his chance for survival today.  
  
He quickly followed the scent but he came to a sudden halt when he picked up other scents. Other wolves. He crouched down again, slowly moving closer to see what was happening.  
  
He could see four, full-grown wolves dragging the body of a buffalo. That wasn’t good news for his account, he needed to get out of here before they caught his scent.  
  
He was just about to turn around and leave when something heavy pounced. He yelped and trashed around as teeth sunk into his scruff. He didn’t want to die, he had a dream he at least had to try and fulfill.  
  
“Chanyeol,” a stern voice said and Minseok was released. The grey wolf quickly rolled onto his back, showing belly and throat for whoever it was that just spoke. He still had his eyes open and alert, ready to roll back on his legs and leap if needed. Though he doubted that he could outrun any of the wolves in his current condition.  
  
A tall man suddenly came into his vision and eyed him. He had a sharp jaw, strong eyebrows, straight nose and small lips. He also had the strong presence of an alpha, making Minseok whine.  
  
“Do you have a pack?” he asked, voice now surprisingly soft. If Minseok were able to shift back to human, he would have shifted and explained. But he had since long forgotten how to shift so he just shook his head. It was a miracle he even understood words. The alpha frowned and crouched down. Minseok blinked a couple of times before he slowly got up on his legs again. “Can you shift?”  
  
He shook his head, lowering it when he heard a snicker from his right. When he glanced over there, he could see that the other wolves had now shifted. All of them were really tall and he couldn’t help but feel envious. He didn’t remember his human form that clearly, but if he wasn’t mistaken, he was kind of short.  
  
“Don’t make fun of him, Sehun. Junmyeon’s the same,” the tallest of the other three, the black haired with weird ears, said and the brown haired, bored looking kid snorted.  
  
“What are we going to do with him?” the third asked and Minseok turned his attention to the alpha. He lowered his head, hopefully showing the alpha that he wasn’t a threat, hoping that the alpha would let him go.  
  
“I think we’re bringing him with us,” the alpha finally said and if Minseok could, he would have frowned. Why would they take him in?  
  
“It’s a loner, Yifan. Are you sure?” the bored kid, Sehun, asked and the alpha nodded.  
  
“I am,” he confirmed. “Now lets get a move on and take this home, I have a family to feed.”  
  
With that said, the alpha and the rest shifted. The three wolves took upon themselves to drag the buffalo while the alpha walked behind Minseok, nipping at his hind legs when he started slowing down.  
  
They walked not for long, but as they reached something that looked like a village, Minseok was panting hard. The alpha walked up beside him and gave him a gentle nudge behind his ear, confirming to Minseok that he did a good job. The little gesture made Minseok’s heart swell in pride. He did something good and he got praises from the alpha.  
  
Question was, could he call this alpha his alpha?  
  
“Yifan!” a female voice called out and out of the blue, three small pups pounced at the alpha. The black wolf fell down to the ground as the pups swarmed. Minseok watched with big eyes. They were all so cute. One of them were black, another one golden and the last one grey. Suddenly, the golden one spotted Minseok and approached the stranger wolf.  
  
Minseok wanted nothing more than to bury his nose into that soft looking, puppy fur. But this wasn’t his pup, this wasn’t his pack, so he recoiled quickly, shying away from the pup.  
  
He was so focused on the pup that he didn’t notice the female who joined them until she spoke up. “Who is this?”  
  
He lifted his head to come face to face with a gorgeous woman. She had long, blonde hair and a face that matched the alpha’s very well, except that she looked more feminine.  
  
“We found him in the woods, probably a lone wolf. Yifan thought that we would take him with us,” The third, unknown, wolf said and the woman nodded.  
  
“What’s your name?” she asked, probably expecting Minseok to shift and tell her. He only whined and lowered his head.  
  
“Apparently, he’s like Junmyeon,” the tall one with weird ears said and the woman hummed.  
  
“What are we going to do with you then?” she asked and Minseok now lowered his body, still whining. He didn’t follow them here to get killed now, did he? “You do have a human shape, right?”  
  
Minseok nodded and she smiled, crouching down. She placed a hand on his head and petted him softly. “We’re going to help you regain that human shape of yours, if you can help one of ours to regain his wolf shape.”  
  
Minseok tilted his head. They did say this… Junmen? Joomyeon? Jun-something, had the same problem as him. Maybe this person had the opposite of him. The woman seemed to understand his struggle to wrap his head around it. She laughed before explaining. “He’s stuck in his human form.”  
  
“Enough Jinah,” the alpha’s voice suddenly sounded, he had shifted and the pups were long gone, probably somewhere playing. “Don’t promise him things you can’t keep.”  
  
“Excuse you, Yifan,” the woman, Jinah, stood up and placed her hands on her hips. “I am as much in charge of this pack as you, in fact, I think I have more authority that you. If I say he’s staying to help Junmyeon, he’s staying and you will not have a saying in this.”  
  
Then she walked away, leaving the alpha dumbfounded. After ten meters, she stopped and turned around. “Hey, stranger,” she called out for Minseok gently and he perked his ears. “Follow me.”  
  
Minseok gave the alpha a quick look before trotting after the alpha female.  
  
 

-

  
  
“This is where I planned for you to stay,” Jinah said and Minseok nodded, looking at the cottage. Different cottages built up the whole village and this one didn’t seem that different. “Junmyeon lives here.”  
  
Oh, so he was going to stay with Junmyeon. Made sense if they wanted him to regain his human shape and help this Junmyeon to get his wolf shape back.  
  
Minseok watched with intense, brown eyes as Jinah lifted her hand to knock on the door. His sensitive ears could pick up the sound of bare feet approaching the door. The door creaked open and the person in the doorway made Minseok’s heart race.  
  
The male in the door was brunet, adorable pouty lips, the cutest nose Minseok’s ever laid his eyes on and the most beautiful golden eyes.  
  
“Jinah?” the male, Junmyeon, asked, his voice sounding like music to Minseok’s ears. The alpha female smiled and the male’s eyes soon fell on Minseok. “Who’s this?”  
  
“We don’t know his name,” Jinah confessed and Minseok wanted nothing more than to shift at this very moment. He wanted to let the pretty male know his name. “Yifan found him when they were out hunting. He’s a loner.”  
  
“I see,” the male answered and Minseok didn’t miss the tone in his voice. Pity. Of course they would pity him for being a loner, a loser, a good for nothing.  
  
“He’s the same as you,” Jinah then said and Junmyeon laughed, golden eyes turning into crescent  
  
“I don’t know Jinah, he looks very much like a wolf to me.”  
  
“He’s stuck in this shape, Junmyeon,” she explained gently and Junmyeon’s eyes widened. _He’s adorable_ , Minseok thought as his heart made a back flip. “I was thinking that he could stay with you, and maybe you two can figure out a way for you to shift.”  
  
Junmyeon stared at Jinah for a while, not saying anything. Minseok could feel his tummy flutter in nervousness. Maybe Junmyeon didn’t want him. He wouldn’t be surprised if Junmyeon said no. Then at last, Junmyeon’s face bloomed out in a wide smile and Minseok’s heart leaped. “That sounds like a great idea.”  
  
“Good,” Jinah said, smiling widely. She motioned for Minseok to step inside Junmyeon’s house and chuckled when the grey wolf hesitated. “Just go in, Junmyeon is as mellow as one can be.”  
  
Minseok dipped his head down once in a tiny nod and he then gave Jinah’s hand a lick as a sign of his gratefulness. She laughed again and once again motioned for him to enter.  
  
“I need to go and take care of my rascals,” she said and patted Minseok’s flank. Junmyeon nodded and said a quick goodbye before Jinah was gone. The chocolate brown haired male looked down on Minseok and Minseok blinked back.  
  
  
“Let’s get you inside and wash you off, I can’t allow a smelly wolf inside my house,” he said, smiling and walked inside the house. Minseok quickly tailed after him, into a small bathroom. If he wasn’t mistaken, Junmyeon wanted him to step into the bathtub. He slowly approached the tub, placing a paw at the edge of it.  
  
“Do you need help?” the sudden question startled him and he flinched in surprise. Junmyeon laughed, clearly amused by Minseok’s behavior. Minseok turned his eyes away from the pretty male, thinking for a while before turning them back. He nodded and placed a second paw on the edge of the tub. Junmyeon nodded and bent down, picking Minseok up and helped him into the bathtub.  
  
“Is it okay that I wash you?” he asked and Minseok nodded quickly. Junmyeon nodded and turned on the water. After being chilled down to the bones, it felt nice to get showered in warm water. Minseok turned his head a little and rested his muzzle on the edge of the tub as his eyes slowly started to fall shut.  
  
Junmyeon ran his hands through his fur, massaging in what smelled like shampoo before rinsing it off. It felt nice.  
  
“Hey,” Junmyeon called out gently and Minseok cracked one eye open. Junmyeon looked amused. “Don’t fall asleep on me.”  
  
Minseok responded with a huff, closing his eye again. He could hear Junmyeon chuckle and if he were human, he would have smiled. Soon, the water is turned off and he opened his eyes again. Junmyeon had stood up and it seemed like he wanted Minseok to get out of the tub.  
  
With great caution and Junmyeon’s help, he got out and Junmyeon started to towel dry his fur. Junmyeon’s hands were gentle and Minseok almost fell asleep again. The warm water had made his muscles relax and he felt like he could fall asleep at any moment now.  
  
Junmyeon looked down on the half sleeping wolf, smiling. He surprised even himself with offering to wash the other wolf. But there was something that made him feel comfortable with this wolf. Maybe it was because the other was stuck as a wolf and that he gave a more dog like feeling.  
  
“Let’s get you some food, alright?” Junmyeon asked when he had dried off the wolf. The fur was still a bit damp but that had to do. He petted the wolf on the back and the grey wolf followed him to the kitchen where it sat down, blinking up at him.  
  
Junmyeon opened his refrigerator and sighed. He had one bigger piece of meat and that had to go to the wolf. Jinah would have to repay him tomorrow. Maybe he could talk someone into hunting for him tomorrow.  
  
“Here you go,” Junmyeon said as he placed down a plate with the meat on the floor. The wolf slowly approached the plate, eyes flickering up to Junmyeon before he slowly started eating. Junmyeon sat down on a chair and looked at the wolf as it ate.  
  
“What are we going to call you then?” he asked, mostly just to himself since the wolf couldn’t answer. Minseok looked up at him and whined. “You have a name right?”  
  
The wolf nodded and whined again. Junmyeon frowned, not really understand what to do. “Alright… let’s do it like this, I say a part of a name and you whine when I got it right?”  
  
Minseok nodded and turned his attention from the last piece of meat. He sat down and waited for Junmyeon to say the right name. Or part of the right name.  
  
“Jae, Jun, Dae, Nam, Jong,” Junmyeon frowned as all he received from the wolf was head shakes, “Sung, Baek, Yeon, Chan, In,” still nothing. “Dong, Min, Ha-“ a whine interrupted him and he blinked down at the wolf. “Min?”  
  
Minseok nodded and wagged his tail. He felt oddly excited about Junmyeon saying his name, well at least a part of his name.  
  
“Is it okay that I call you Min then? You can tell me your name when you finally regain your human shape,” Junmyeon said and Minseok barked. That sounded like a good idea. Junmyeon smiled widely and stood up. “Eat up. I will go and prepare somewhere for you to sleep.”  
  
Minseok watched with intense eyes as Junmyeon left the kitchen before turning back to the meat. He quickly chewed down the last parts before leaving the kitchen to find Junmyeon.  
  
He found the brunet in the living room, spreading a blanket on the floor in front of the fireplace. When Junmyeon heard the paws approaching, he lifted his head and smiled.  
  
“I thought you might want to warm up,” he said and Minseok nodded, quickly padding over to the blanket. He carefully stepped on it and walked in small circles around the blanket before lying down. Junmyeon’s smile seemed to be endless and he leaned down to pet Minseok on the head.  
  
It was at that very moment that Minseok decided that he would make Junmyeon his mate.  
  
“Goodnight.”  
  
 

-

  
  
For the first time in years, Minseok woke up feeling warm. His ears twitched as the birds outside chirped loudly. He yawned widely and looked around. It seemed to already be midday, he noted and slowly got up on his legs.  
  
“Good morning,” Junmyeon suddenly opened the door and Minseok jumped in surprise. He did not expect that. Junmyeon just laughed, shining like the sun and Minseok’s heart speeded up. He sniffed in the air once and caught the scent of meat. Slowly he approached Junmyeon and started sniffing at the bag the smaller male was carrying.  
  
“Yeah, I got you some food,” Junmyeon said and walked to the kitchen, Minseok hot on his heels. When Junmyeon started to take out the meat from the bag, Minseok sat down and waited. He knew he shouldn’t depend this much on someone he just met, but it felt right to depend on Junmyeon.  
  
“Did you sleep well?” Junmyeon asked and Minseok whined, nodding to show Junmyeon that he did sleep well. He hadn’t slept this well in years. “That’s good, you need some strength today because I was planning on showing you around the village today.”  
  
Minseok watched with intense eyes as Junmyeon prepared his breakfast. When the human placed down a plate with meat for Minseok, he didn’t move to make breakfast for himself. He simply sat down at the table and Minseok stared intensely at him, making no move on his breakfast.  
  
“I ate while you were sleeping,” Junmyeon said, smiling fondly and Minseok eyed him closely. Junmyeon were dangerously thin, even if he seemed to have food to fill his stomach. Minseok slowly turned to the meat and started eating. It tasted great, even if it were just raw meat. He doesn’t really remember the taste of cooked food but he was sure it tasted better than raw.  
  
 

-

  
  
When Minseok had finished his breakfast, he and Junmyeon headed out to walk around the village. Junmyeon began with showing Minseok the village. He showed him the place they gathered when going out hunting. He showed him the place where they had their meetings and markets. He showed him where they washed their clothes.  
  
Minseok met Kyungsoo, one of Junmyeon’s really close friends. Junmyeon introduced him to Jongin, who were one of the hunters that found Minseok and also Kyungsoo’s mate. The grey wolf could understand why they were mates. They were really… cute together.  
  
Before they left, Kyungsoo hugged Junmyeon and Jongin leaned down to whisper something in Junmyeon’s ear. Color painted Junmyeon’s cheek and Minseok felt a spark of jealousy in his chest. Jongin already had a mate so he shouldn’t flirt with Junmyeon.  
  
  
Junmyeon then showed him the alpha house. The house was located in the middle of the village and it was bigger than the other cottages.  
  
“Junmyeon,” Jinah said as she exited the house with a child in her arm. She smiled widely and approached the two of them. “How are you?”  
  
“I’m good,” Junmyeon said and Jinah nodded, looking down on Minseok.  
  
“You? Are you feeling good?”  
  
Minseok nodded and Jinah placed the child down on the ground, only to pet Minseok on the head. She then looked up on Junmyeon. “Did you get a name for him?”  
  
“Yeah, a part of his name is Min. He’s going to tell me the rest of his name when he shifts,” Junmyeon said and Jinah nodded. Minseok did not pay much attention to their conversation. He was more focused on the child that stared at him with adorable, pale eyes. This one was very young, with his eyes still uncolored.  
  
He was so cute and Minseok just wanted to kidnap him. Though, that would never happen because he was a wolf with respect and he wouldn’t just take someone’s child like that.  
  
But maybe he could… kidnap the child just for… a day.  
  
“Mark,” Jinah said, crouching down beside the child. The boy, Mark, looked up at his mother with his naturally wide eyes and she smiled. “His name is Min. Can you say Min?”  
  
“Mmmmin,” Mark said and smiled. He only had eight teeth and his wide smile showcased the missing teeth. The boy took one step towards Minseok and the older wolf took a step back. He was still unsure if this was okay, if he was considered a part of the pack or not.  
  
“Min,” Jinah said and Minseok looked at her. “It’s okay, you can let him get close to you.”  
  
Minseok nodded, still focusing on Jinah. So when Mark crashed into his neck, he flinched in surprise. The boy was giggling into his grey fur and he wrapped his tiny arms around Minseok’s neck. Gently, Minseok started to nose at the boy and soon enough, he pressed his wet nose into Mark’s thick, black hair.  
  
The little boy squealed and with a sudden move, he shifted, ripping his small clothes, and Minseok could hear Jinah groan. The small, grey furred pup barked playfully at Minseok and wiggled his butt.  
  
“Mark, what did I say about ripping clothes?” Jinah asked the pup, bending down to pick up the shreds of the clothes.  
  
_That’s a pity_ , Minseok thought. He thought the clothes were really cute.  
  
Suddenly, Mark crashed into his legs and he looked down on the pup at yipped at him. With a swift move, he gently knocked the pup with his paw before taking a jump backwards. The action caused the pup to bark again and with his small legs, he started to chase after Minseok.  
  
Jinah watched with a wide smile, straightened up.  
  
“He’s cute,” she commented as Mark continued to chase Minseok. At last he managed to tackle Minseok and Minseok quickly lied down. He pretended to be defeated by Mark and he whined loudly. With great effort, Mark climbed up on Minseok’s chest and then, he flopped down.  
  
“Looks like Min tired your pup out,” Junmyeon said. Mark was lying on Minseok’s chest and Minseok lied totally still on his back.  
  
“He should stop by more often and play with all of our pups. Yifan and I would need someone to tire them out. They’re a lot of work,” Jinah said and smiled fondly at the sight. Mark was panting and just tried to catch his breath. Jinah shook her head and walked up to the two wolves to pick up Mark. “I think I’m going to dress him again and put him to sleep.”  
  
“You do that, I was going to show him the school,” Junmyeon said as Minseok rolled over to stand up. Jinah smiled and nodded, walking back into the house with the snoozing pup.  
  
“Let’s go to the school then,” Junmyeon continued and Minseok nodded eagerly, following Junmyeon like a puppy. The human smiled and looked down at the wolf that walked beside him.  
  
“I work at the school,” he suddenly said, looking back up. “Since I can’t help with hunting, or protect myself if I’m alone in the forest and something happens, I have to stay here. So I decided to pursue the teacher path.”  
  
_I can protect you_ , Minseok thought and looked up on Junmyeon. He whined and just hoped his message got through.  
  
“You don’t need to pity me, I like my life,” Junmyeon replied with a smile.  
  
_Dammit._  
  
Minseok just huffed and looked back to the road as they continued to walk in silence.  
  
The school was quite pretty. It was a big, yellow house with white corners. There were a playground beside but not many children were there.  
  
“It’s Monday and we don’t have school on Mondays. We only have on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays,” Junmyeon explained with a fond smile as he watched the kids playing at the playground. Minseok nodded and watched the kids as well.  
  
It didn’t take long until the kids noticed them and Minseok quickly hid behind Junmyeon’s legs. He was still unsure about his place and if he was allowed to interact with the pack, even if he was an outside.  
  
“Junmyeon!” the kids all squealed and Minseok peered at them. He was met with wide, curious eyes that blinked back at him. “Who’s this?”  
  
“This is Min,” Junmyeon said gently and crouched down beside Minseok, placing an assuring hand on Minseok’s neck. “He’s new here and I’m showing him around.”  
  
The kids all nodded and continued to observe Minseok. One of the girls suddenly stepped forward and reached out to touch Minseok. The wolf glanced up on Junmyeon, who smiled and gave him a nod. Slowly, he placed his head under the girl’s hand.  
  
“He’s so soft,” the girl cooed and started petting Minseok. Soon, all kids had gathered around him and were petting him.  
  
One of the boys looked up at Junmyeon with wide eyes, still petting Minseok. “Why isn’t he shifting?”  
  
Minseok whimpered. He wanted to shift, lift the kids up in his arms and play with them as a human. Being unable to shift was a huge disadvantage for him. He had to figure out some way to court Junmyeon without being able to be human.  
  
“He’s like me,” Junmyeon said softly and reached out to pet Minseok on the head. “He’s stuck in this shape.”  
  
“But why?” another girl questioned and Junmyeon shrugged, fingers still threading through Minseok’s grey fur.  
  
“Maybe he have been a wolf for so long that he forgot how to shift,” Junmyeon said softly and Minseok just stared at the man. He was perfect. He knew what happened before Minseok even told him.  
  
  
  
It took them almost thirty minutes to get away from the kids. The young ones had been so charmed by Minseok and he was equally charmed. At last, they all settled for giving Minseok a small kiss on the nose or between his eyes and he was allowed to leave.  
  
The next location Junmyeon brought him to were the medic cottage, or as Junmyeon called it, hospital. The healers, Junmyeon had called them doctors, didn’t live there but they spent a lot of time there. It was kind of weird, since the healers in Minseok’s village had lived in the medic cottage. But he could understand that the healers wanted some privacy.  
  
“Min,” Junmyeon said and Minseok snapped out of his thoughts. “We’re going to continue now. I was thinking of introducing you to my best friend.”  
  
Minseok nodded and they continued their trip around the village. Junmyeon brought him to another cottage, very similar to Junmyeon’s cottage. Only difference seemed to be the windows. Junmyeon’s windowsills were white while these ones were brown. Junmyeon knocked the door and soon a male opened the door.  
  
“Junmyeon!” he greeted and hugged Junmyeon. Minseok looked at the two and quickly concluded that these two were great friends.  
  
“Yixing!” Junmyeon laughed when he parted from the other. “I have someone to introduce to you.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Yixing, meet Min,” Junmyeon said and motioned to the wolf who was standing beside him. “Min, meet Yixing. He’s one of our doctors.”  
  
Minseok barked a greeting and wagged his tail. The man laughed and crouched down to pet Minseok. “You’re cute.”  
  
_Cute? Cute?! He was handsome if anything! Maybe not at this very moment but just you wait._  
  
Minseok huffed and both Junmyeon and Yixing chuckled at his behavior. Yixing petted him a bit more and Minseok growled playfully.  
  
“I think you allowed a dominant into your house, Jun,” Yixing said and stood up, missing the stink eye Minseok gave him. Who allowed this healer to call Junmyeon “Jun”?!  
  
“I knew that before I let him in. But lets agree that he is a handsome wolf,” Junmyeon said and Minseok puffed his chest. _That’s right._  
  
The amount of affection Minseok felt for Junmyeon was almost frightening. Because how could one gain this much affection in a mere day?  
  
“He seems fond of you,” Yixing noted but Junmyeon just shrugged.  
  
“I washed him, gave him a warm place to sleep and fed him. That should make one fond of me,” he said and Minseok wanted to shift and tell him that, no that was not the case, it was more than just that. Yixing just shrugged and gave Junmyeon a look.  
  
“Whatever you say,” he said and Minseok huffed again, glaring a little at Junmyeon. Did he not understand? “Come in.”  
  
Yixing moved aside and allowed them both to enter. He led them to the living room where another man sat. As soon as they entered the living room, the man stood up and approached them.  
  
“Min,” Yixing began, placing a hand around the man’s waist. “This is Taekwoon,” he continued and the man wrapped his arm around Yixing’s waist. “Taekwoon, this is Min. He’s living with Junmyeon for the time being.”  
  
“Nice to meet you,” Taekwoon said, looking rather impassive and Minseok gave off a small whine as a greeting. He observed the pair when they exchanged looks and saw the small smile on Taekwoon’s lips.  
  
They looked like mates. But most importantly, they looked happy.  
  
Minseok could feel his heart ache. Not that he wanted Yixing, or Taekwoon for that matter, but he wanted their happiness. He wanted to feel that happiness.  
  
 

-

  
  
After going around the village, Junmyeon took Minseok back to his own cottage and fed him once again. Minseok couldn’t be happier. Junmyeon was his ideal mate and to have him feeding him, made Minseok feel oddly satisfied. One day, he would pay Junmyeon back, somehow.  
  
“So, did you like the village?” Junmyeon asked when he sat on the floor with Minseok, eating some of his own, cooked food. Minseok looked up from his meat and nodded his head. Junmyeon smiled and the smile was so warm it would probably melt iron.  
  
The village was really nice, it was very different from Minseok’s old village. Apparently, this one was closer to the city and they had these really spaced machines in the hospital and they even had stores, with all kinds stuff. But apparently, you had to get meat by yourself here. Made kind of sense though.  
  
“I’m glad you liked it,” he said and reached out to scratch Minseok’s head. “I hope you stay here even when you shift back.”  
  
Minseok nodded again and let out a tiny yip, saying _“yes of course I’m going to be by your side forever”._ Call him weird with big future dreams, but that is what he thought.  
  
“Maybe you can find a mate here,” Junmyeon said, still smiling and scratched Minseok’s head again. Minseok just stared at the gorgeous male in front of him. He barked again.  
  
_You’re going to be my mate._  
  
But Junmyeon just laughed, scratching Minseok behind the ear. “I’m sure you’ll find someone.”  
  
 

-

  
  
Meanwhile he tried to fit into a community again, Minseok tried his hardest to court Junmyeon as well. The only thing was, he had no idea how to do it.  
  
He tried collecting flowers, but as it was autumn there were not many pretty flowers around and in the end, Junmyeon scolded him for dragging in dirt.  
  
He tried to hunt down a squirrel for Junmyeon but all he caught was a mouse and he managed to hurt himself. Needless to say, he buried the mouse and limped back to the village and when he came back, he got scolded by both Yifan (for going out on a hunt by himself) and Junmyeon (for being an idiot and get hurt).  
  
Upside of the whole happening, was that Junmyeon brought him back home and tended for his wounds. It was nice, but he would not do it again. Junmyeon while angry was a scary Junmyeon.  
  
  
Being with the alpha’s pups were probably the best thing ever. The three of them were all so cute. Seulgi were the oldest pup, her fur golden and glowing in the sun. She was really pretty as human as well, with sharp eyes and cute face.  
  
After Seulgi was Jinwan with his black fur. He was quite a lively pup, always bouncing when Minseok arrived. He enjoyed playing tag as well, and biting Minseok’s tail (and occasionally Junmyeon’s heels).  
  
Mark was the youngest with his pretty silver fur. He too enjoyed playing tag and hunting.  
  
Minseok really liked the pups, they were real vitamin pills and they made him happy. When Junmyeon followed him, he saw how happy the other became and that really brightened his days.  
  
 

-

  
  
One night when Minseok couldn’t sleep, he could hear whimpers from Junmyeon’s bedroom. Curiously, Minseok stood up and quietly padded to the bedroom. The door was slightly open, which was a relief, or else he would have had to tackle it down. Though that would be hard with his lithe frame.  
  
Gently, he opened the door with his muzzle and entered. Junmyeon was lying in the middle of his bed, his very big bed, curled up in fetal position while whimpering. Minseok moved closer to the bed and placed both his paws on the bed, resting his head close to Junmyeon’s head.  
  
He blew some hot air on Junmyeon through his nose and the human’s whimpers quieted down. With great effort (due to his weak muscles) Minseok heaved himself up in the bed. Junmyeon started mumbled and moved again, moving out from the fetal position.  
  
Minseok lied down and wormed in under the blanket, pressing up against Junmyeon. Junmyeon let out a sigh and slung an arm over Minseok. Minseok let out a satisfied growl and closed his eyes.  
  
  
“Min?” a very sleepy Junmyeon asked and Minseok opened his eyes. For a moment, he actually thought he was dreaming. He was lying face to face with the most gorgeous creature on the earth. Golden eyes looking straight into his brown ones.  
  
“Why are you in my bed?” he asked and Minseok whined. He had no idea how to make Junmyeon understand he was just trying to comfort him.  
  
Though, Junmyeon didn’t seem to mind, because he broke into a wide smile and ran his hand through Minseok’s grey fur, which was starting to get it’s shine back.  
  
“I don’t really mind, it was nice having a sleeping buddy,” he said and Minseok whined again, cuddling closer to Junmyeon. It felt so nice. He could hear Junmyeon’s heart beat and the sound was somehow really soothing.  
  
“Let’s cuddle for a while more, then breakfast,” Junmyeon mumbled, his eyes slowly falling shut again. Minseok watched Junmyeon’s face for a moment. He looked so peaceful and Minseok couldn’t help but gently lick Junmyeon’s face. He could hear Junmyeon giggle but the other didn’t open his eyes. Minseok let out a quiet, satisfied growl and slowly closed his eyes.  
  
“Min,” Junmyeon finally said after a few minutes. The wolf whined, to let him know that he was listening. “Would it be weird if I said that I was starting to like you a lot?”  
  
Minseok’s eyes snapped open and he had to take a moment, processing what Junmyeon just said.  
  
“I mean, I have noticed that you are trying to court me and I uhm, well I’m actually starting to like you a lot. Like, I believe that I want to be your mate… when you turn back to human that is,” Junmyeon rambled on and he opened his mouth to continue but Minseok simply launched at the other and started licking his face.  
  
“Alright Min, stop,” Minseok didn’t stop and Junmyeon just continued to giggle as Minseok licked his face. “Min, I got it, Min!”  
  
At last, Minseok stopped and backed a little. He sat down and waited for Junmyeon to sit up. Junmyeon sat up and he smiled like the sun.  
  
“I take that as you’re happy,” he said and Minseok nodded like crazy. “Then come back and let’s continue to cuddle.”  
  
Minseok happily followed Junmyeon’s orders and went back to cuddle in Junmyeon’s arms. He just hoped he could wrap his arms around Junmyeon soon.  
  
  
“We’re going to get you back in human shape soon, I promise,” Junmyeon suddenly mumbled into Minseok’s fur. Minseok just nuzzled his nose into Junmyeon’s neck, making the human shiver a little at the feeling of his wet nose.  
  
“I have a question though,” Junmyeon asked and Minseok peeked up at him. “Are you younger or older than me?”  
  
Well, Minseok had actually tried to keep in check of the years and well, he had been kind of successful. If he wasn’t wrong, he should have turned twenty-six this year.  
  
“I’m twenty-five,” Junmyeon said and Minseok let out a soft bark, trying to get his message through. Junmyeon raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you younger?”  
  
Minseok shook his head and Junmyeon smiled, stroking his head and then scratching him behind his ears. “Older then?”  
  
Now Minseok nodded and Junmyeon smiled widely, burying his face in Minseok’s fur.  
  
 

-

  
  
“Hey Min,” Junmyeon said when Minseok had snuggled up against him with his head on the human’s lap. Minseok were on the verge of sleeping but he let out a huff to let Junmyeon know that he was listening. “Were you abandoned?”  
  
The question made Minseok wake up and he opened his eyes, looking up on Junmyeon. He let out a gentle growl, in a try on informing Junmyeon that he was chased out of his pack.  
  
“I was abandoned,” Junmyeon said, staring into the wall and absentmindedly threaded his fingers through Minseok’s fur. The wolf whimpered and laid his head on Junmyeon’s leg again. Junmyeon looked down at him and smiled softly, fingers continuing to brush through the thick, grey fur.  
  
“My mother abandoned me when I was about a week old, I was already human back then. Most of the older healers think that I was born wolf but shifted much earlier than others. But some of them think that I might have been born human. There are also people who thinks I’m a crossbreed,” Junmyeon laughed humorlessly at the word and Minseok whimpered. He could hear how much it hurt Junmyeon to even say that word.  
  
“They think my mother was human. But what’s weird with that theory is that my smell is the smell of a pure bred wolf,” the human continued and Minseok tired to snuggle even closer, trying to comfort the other with his mere presence.  
  
“My life hasn’t been bad. When I was found and brought here, Yifan’s parents took me in. They tried to raise me as their own and I have to admit, they did a great job. I felt loved and I love them very much. In school, I had Yixing and while he might not look it, he was great with defending me from the bullies. He’s a real fighter when it comes to protect friends and family,” Junmyeon said and laughed. Minseok really liked the sound of Junmyeon’s laugh and he mentally thanked Yixing for protecting Junmyeon and being there for him.  
  
Junmyeon suddenly moved and Minseok looked up in surprise when Junmyeon lied down in bed and snuggled his face into Minseok’s pelt.  
  
“So, big bad wolf, tell me about your adventures,” Minseok wanted nothing more than to shift and tell Junmyeon everything.  
  
He wanted to tell Junmyeon about that time he actually managed to take down a deer by himself, he wanted to impress Junmyeon by telling him all the survival skills he had. He wanted it so badly. But that was something he couldn’t get.  
  
So instead, he settled with whining, barking softly and growling gently at Junmyeon, as if telling him all the things he wanted.  
  
Junmyeon laughed again and joy filled Minseok’s ribcage. Every time Junmyeon laughed or smiled because of something he did, he felt proud. Because he was the reason Junmyeon was happy.  
  
“You sound like you have been through a lot,” Junmyeon whispered into Minseok’s fur and the wolf whimpered. “You can tell me all about it when you’re back to human.”  
  
 

-

  
  
Minseok huffed as Jongin leaned closer to Junmyeon and whispered something in his ear again. Junmyeon stared at Jongin with wide eyes as his face turned red and Minseok could feel a growl rumble in his chest. Jongin had a mate for gods sake, why was he flirting with Junmyeon?  
  
“Awh, is our little Min jealous?” Jongin cooed and turned his attention to Minseok who glared back at him. He nibbled on Jongin’s fingers as the younger crouched down and tried to pet him. He didn’t appreciate Jongin’s flirting.  
  
“Don’t mind him,” Junmyeon said gently and he sat crouched down beside Minseok. Minseok let a low growl slip past his lips and only quieted down when Junmyeon started petting him.  Jongin gave him a knowing look and Minseok wanted to knock the younger off his feet.  
  
“He looks content,” Jongin commented and if looks could kill, he would be dead.  
  
_Fucking Jongin, I’m going to bite your ankles._  
  
“Stop messing with him, Jongin,” Junmyeon said, face getting even redder and if Minseok could frown, he would. Why was Junmyeon blushing?  
  
“Are you done?” a new voice said and they all turned their heads to look at Kyungsoo who stood with his hands on his hips.  
  
Thank god for Kyungsoo.  
  
Minseok quickly padded up to the other male and licked his hand as thanks. Junmyeon smiled a little, his ears still warm from Jongin’s comment.  
  
“You shouldn’t tease them,” Kyungsoo said but Jongin just shrugged, smiling. He looked so satisfied with himself and Minseok snorted. Kyungsoo just laughed and petted Minseok on the head. “He’s an asshole, right Min?”  
  
Minseok nodded and Jongin laughed, walking up to Kyungsoo and hugged him. “You’re hurting my feelings.”  
  
“Good,” Kyungsoo replied but his words lacked heat and he was smiling at Jongin.  
  
“Let’s leave,” Junmyeon whispered to Minseok who nodded. “They are going to have a moment now and I don’t want to watch.”  
  
Just the thought of it had Minseok wrinkle his nose and the two of them quickly left Jongin and Kyungsoo alone.

 

-

 

Minseok sat quietly in a corner of Junmyeon’s bedroom, staring blankly into the wall. Junmyeon was out, probably getting some food for the two of them. Minseok had stayed behind to think.  
  
He wanted to be able to communicate with Junmyeon, more than just nodding and whining. He wanted to speak to Junmyeon, whisper things in Junmyeon’s ear and making him giggle, like Jongin always did. He wanted to wrap his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, hugging him close.  
  
A sudden burning feeling shot through Minseok’s body and he yelped loudly. The feeling continued to buzz through his body and he whined, slowly moving to lie down.  
  
Another wave shot through his body and this time stronger. He whined as his body cramped and his eyes watered.  
  
“Min?” Junmyeon’s concerned voice was heard and the door opened. Junmyeon turned to Minseok and worry was written all over his face. He slowly approached Minseok, who continued to cramp and whine at the pain. “What’s going on?”  
  
Minseok just whined again and Junmyeon jumped in fright when Minseok’s spine cracked. The wolf howled in pain as his hind legs snapped. Junmyeon had seen this before, this was how the first change happened. All pups went through it when they were six months old. Maybe Min had been stuck in a wolf body for so long that his body thought this was the first shift.  
  
Junmyeon backed as Minseok’s ribcage started changing shape. It looked horrible and he wanted to leave Minseok alone. But he wanted to be by Min’s side.  
  
“You’re doing good,” he said gently and Minseok whined again. His fur slowly got shorter and his muzzle cracked, getting shorter. His spine cracked again and he howled in pain once again. It looked absolutely gross, he looked like a mix between a human and a wolf.  
  
The cracking of bones continued and Junmyeon had to turn around when the sight had become too much. He could feel his stomach twisting and turning, as if he was about to throw up.  
  
At last, the room is quiet. No cracking bones, no whining or howling, just the heavy breathing of a person. Junmyeon slowly turned back and in the wolf’s place, a man was lying.  
  
“M-min?” he asked carefully, slowly moving closer. The man didn’t answer, he just slowly sat up. He lifted his hands, observing them with wide, dirty brown eyes. The kind of brown eyes that Junmyeon had fallen in love with. The man then lowered his hands and his eyes fell on Junmyeon.  
  
“J-Junmyeon,” he said, voice hoarse after not using it for so many years.  
  
“Min,” Junmyeon repeated, placing a gentle hand on Min’s cheek. They stayed like that for a while, just staring into each other’s eyes. Then Junmyeon leaned closer, closing the distance between their lips and pressed a gentle kiss on the other’s lips.  
  
“My name… Minseok,” Minseok said when Junmyeon pulled back, voice sounding a bit better now. Junmyeon placed his other hand on Minseok’s cheek, standing on his knees. The action forced Minseok to also stand up on his knees. Sliding his hands into Minseok’s short, black hair, Junmyeon kissed him again.  
  
This whole… mouth against mouth thing was kind of weird, but Minseok really liked the way Junmyeon’s soft lips moved against his. Slowly, he began moving his lips in a motion, similar to the way Junmyeon was moving his.  
  
They parted, still pressing their foreheads together and staring into each other’s eyes. Junmyeon slid his hands down to Minseok’s neck, then down to his shoulders. His shoulders were bony, bones sharp as knives and Junmyeon moved his hands to Minseok’s thin arms.  
  
His whole body was just bones jutting out, stretching the skin tightly over them. Junmyeon gently traced the outlines of Minseok’s ribs.  
  
“Let’s get you up on your legs,” Junmyeon whispered and Minseok nodded. He didn’t really know what to say. Junmyeon smiled and helped the other to stand up on his new, human legs.  
  
Junmyeon smiled and Minseok just held onto Junmyeon’s arm as his leg wobbled. “You’re doing great.”  
  
“Kiss again?” Minseok asked quietly and Junmyeon shook his head, looking amused.  
  
“Kiss again,” he confirmed and Minseok pressed his lips against Junmyeon’s. The kiss was sloppy with the inexperienced Minseok in the lead. Minseok suddenly wrapped his arms around Junmyeon’s waist and pulled him closer.  
  
“Waited for this,” he whispered against Junmyeon’s lips. Junmyeon was lost in Minseok’s kiss until he suddenly remembered something.  
  
  
“We should get you some clothes,” he said, trying his best not to look down on Minseok. That would be rather rude.  
  
Minseok just nodded and slowly removed his arms from Junmyeon’s waist. He didn’t want to stop hugging Junmyeon, but he kind of understood why Junmyeon wanted him to get dressed.  
  
It felt weird, walking on two legs. His whole perspective felt out of place. He was so used to look up on Junmyeon and everyone. But now, he was on the same level as Junmyeon, being able to look the other in the eye without looking up.  
  
 

-

  
  
“So this is how you really look,” Jongin said the following day, circling around Minseok as if to inspect him. Kyungsoo just shook his head at his mate, sighing deeply. Minseok nodded, not feeling overly comfortable or confident with his voice. Allowing Junmyeon to hear it was one thing, but allowing Jongin to hear it made him feel uncomfortable. Actually, Jongin eyeing him like this made him feel uncomfortable.  
  
To be honest, Chanyeol and Sehun eyeing him were also rather uncomfortable. He looked at Junmyeon with wide, almost scared eyes but Junmyeon just smiled softly at him. The smile alone made his heart melt and he just stood still, allowing Jongin to circle him.  
  
“Jinah is going to be so excited,” Kyungsoo said, smiling at Minseok. The black haired male slowly nodded again, his whole posture stiff.  
  
“Yeah,” Junmyeon agreed and shooed Jongin away from Minseok. The black haired quickly moved to Junmyeon’s side and hugged him, pressing his face into Junmyeon’s neck. Kyungsoo glared at Jongin when the youngest of them walked up beside him.  
  
“Did you have to creep him out like that?” he hissed and Jongin just shrugged.  
  
“Just wanted to see how he looked,” he said nonchalantly and Kyungsoo slapped the back of his head. Hissing in pain, Jongin pressed a hand against his head. Minseok lifted his head a little and peeked up on Junmyeon. Junmyeon just smiled and placed a hand on Minseok’s head, fingers slowly threading through the soft hair.  
  
“Isn’t he a bit to scrawny for you though, Junmyeon?” Chanyeol asked and Junmyeon sent him a glare. He quickly cowered and Junmyeon turned his attention back to Minseok.  
  
“Don’t mind him,” he said and Minseok nodded into Junmyeon’s collarbone. “I like you a lot, even if you’re scrawny.”  
  
 

-

  
  
“You’re so cute,” Jinah cooed, pinching Minseok’s cheek. Junmyeon just shook his head before quickly stepping in, swatting Jinah’s hand away. She laughed and backed when Minseok quickly attached himself to Junmyeon’s side, wrapping his arm around Junmyeon’s waist.  
  
Yifan, who stood on the side, narrowed his eyes at Junmyeon in disapproval. “Be careful how you treat my mate.”  
  
“Yifan,” Jinah sighed and waved her hand. “It’s okay, he was just protecting his mate.”  
  
The statement made Junmyeon blush bright red and Minseok puffed his chest a little, proud that Jinah could see they would be mates.  
  
“Look, they’re so cute!” she squealed and Yifan walked up to her, putting his arm around her neck. “You can’t be mad at them.”  
  
“No,” Yifan confirmed, smiling. “I can’t.”  
  
“Though, I think we need to keep a watchful eye on Minseok,” Jinah said, mood sobering up a little. Junmyeon was still red in the face but he looked more serious and he nodded, even if he didn’t really understand why they would need to watch over Minseok.  
  
“I won’t allow Minseok out with us on hunting trips before he has gained some weight,” Yifan said and Junmyeon nodded.  
  
“I’ll make sure he’ll gain,” he said and Minseok nodded, finally processing what Yifan said. He really wanted to hunt; he wanted to make Junmyeon proud.  
  
“Until then, he’s on duty to get firewood for the winter,” the alpha said and Minseok nodded. It was still in the middle of the summer, but they were a quite large community so they would need a lot of firewood. Just Junmyeon himself had used three wagons last year, to keep warm.  
  
“Uh,” Minseok began, not really sure how to form the right sentence. “Part of pack?”  
  
Yifan smiled gently to him and nodded, “yes, you’re now a part of our pack.”  
  
 

-

  
  
“Minseok!” Junmyeon squealed as Minseok’s slipped under the bedcover and pressed his cold feet against Junmyeon’s warm ones.  
  
“Cold?” Minseok asked, a small smile playing on his lips. He knew why Junmyeon reacted the way he did and he found it endearing when Junmyeon squealed.  
  
“Cold,” Junmyeon confirmed and pecked Minseok on the nose. “We should warm you up,” he then said and wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Minseok just blinked. He didn’t really understand what Junmyeon meant by that. The younger just laughed and moved to nuzzle his face into Minseok’s bare chest.  
  
“Don’t mind me,” he said as Minseok slowly wrapped his arms around Junmyeon. His heart almost burst with happiness, he was finally able to hold Junmyeon in his arms. “I’m being immature.”  
  
“Immatuuu…”  
  
“Immature,” Junmyeon repeated and Minseok nodded, frowning a little and he tried to repeat the word. He tried a few times before getting it right and Junmyeon smiled, stroking Minseok’s cheek. “You did great.”  
  
“How immature?” Minseok then asked and Junmyeon laughed again, his laugh sounding like music to Minseok’s ears.  
  
“You’ll know one day,” Junmyeon said and Minseok frowned. The younger chuckled and kissed Minseok, trying to kiss away the frown. “I guarantee you’ll know what I meant if you spend some time with Jongin, Sehun and Chanyeol.”  
  
 

-

  
  
“I have something to tell you,” Jongin said on one of their meetings. Minseok, Jongin, Chanyeol and Sehun had begun to just meet up and talk (probably on Junmyeon’s request) in order for Minseok to get back into a more human community. It was very nice and Minseok liked it a lot. They were talking about hunting and stuffs like that and Minseok really wanted to join them on their hunting trips, so it motivated him to get healthy even quicker.  
  
“What is it?” Sehun asked, looking up at Jongin who actually looked really nervous. Minseok also looked at Jongin, rather curious about what Jongin had to say.  
  
“I’m…” he trailed off and swallowed, bowing his head down a little when everyone in the room was looking at him. “…pregnant?”  
  
“What?” Chanyeol said dumbly, staring at Jongin. Minseok was also staring, but with a totally different reason. He was jealous.  
  
“I’m pregnant,” Jongin said, much firmer this time and glared at Sehun, who also just stared at him.  
  
“C-co-congra-congratulat… tions,” Minseok said, stumbling over the word. He could feel the tips of his ears burn in shame. Why couldn’t he just say such a simple word?  
  
“Thank you,” Jongin replied, reaching out to take Minseok’s hand. Minseok flinched when he did so but he didn’t pull away, it just felt a bit odd when someone other than Junmyeon touched him. Jongin, however, didn’t seem to mind he just smiled so wide and squeezed Minseok’s hand. “Thank you so much.”  
  
“Congratulations Jongin,” Sehun finally said and Jongin smiled to the younger. “And Minseok, you did a great job with pronunciation!”  
  
“Agreed!” Chanyeol butted in. “Both to Jongin, congratulations and to Minseok, great job!”  
  
This was the best thing with these three. They were really supporting and Minseok thought that he might become even more comfortable with speaking around them soon. They didn’t judge him, or questioned him, they just liked him for who he was.  
  
“Qu-question,” Minseok said quietly and all three of them raised their brows. They didn’t say anything and Minseok bit his lip, what should he do?  
  
“Yes, just ask us,” Jongin said and Sehun nodded.  
  
“Uh… yesterday…” Minseok began, unsure how to express himself. “I… was cold, Junmyeon said… uhm he warming me up. What did…”  
  
“Oh, you want to know what he meant?” Chanyeol asked and Minseok nodded. Sehun was grinning widely and so was Jongin.  
  
“Said he was… immatuuu…” Minseok trailed off, furrowing his brows as he tried to remember the word.  
  
“Immature,” Sehun filled in for him and he nodded again, confirming that ‘immature’ was the word he was searching for.  
  
“Well, I really don’t know how to explain it…” Chanyeol said, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. “But it can very well be an invitation to sex.”  
  
S-sex?” Minseok stuttered. “M-mating?”  
  
“Yes, mating is another word for it,” Sehun said and Minseok stared. Had Junmyeon really been asking him for… sex yesterday?  
  
“Oh,” Jongin suddenly said and Minseok snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the younger. “It’s time to get you back to Junmyeon.”  
  
Minseok nodded and stood up, ready to follow Jongin. Since he was still fairly new to the village, he couldn’t find his way through the village so Jongin had to help him a lot.  
  
 

-

  
  
“Did you have a good time today?” Junmyeon asked when Minseok and Jongin stepped inside the house. Minseok nodded and smiled widely. Kyungsoo, who appeared behind Junmyeon smiled widely and went to Jongin’s side.  
  
“How nice of you to bring him back,” he said to Jongin who just laughed. Kyungsoo smiled even wider, so wide Minseok was almost worried that his face might break. “Well then, we’ll be leaving.”  
  
“See you,” Junmyeon said and waved a little. “And congratulations again.”  
  
“Thank you,” both Kyungsoo and Jongin replied at the same time and burst out laughing. Minseok just watched the two of them with a fond smile on his lips. They were really cute.  
  
“See you,” Jongin said as they walked out of the house, closing the door behind them. Minseok waved at them and as soon the door closed, he went to Junmyeon to hug him close.  
  
“Hello handsome,” Junmyeon laughed, wrapping his arms around Minseok. “How was your day?”  
  
“Good,” he replied with a smile and pressed a soft kiss on Junmyeon’s lips. “You?”  
  
“Very good,” Junmyeon said, slowly letting go of Minseok to head out to the kitchen. Minseok followed and when they got to the kitchen, Junmyeon began taking things out to prepare dinner. “Are you hungry?”  
  
“Little,” Minseok mumbled and Junmyeon nodded.  
  
“Put in an A before and it’s correct,” he said softly and Minseok bit his lip, looking down. He really didn’t want to make grammar mistakes with Junmyeon and doing such a small mistake embarrassed him a lot. “You’re doing great with your grammar, it’s not a problem Minseok.”  
  
Looking up, Minseok nodded and tried again. “A little.”  
  
Junmyeon smiled really wide and Minseok’s heart started beating faster. He was so pretty. “Good job Minseok, you’re doing great!”  
  
Minseok smiled back and then he looked down again, remembering what he, Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin had talked about before he left. “Jun…”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Uh… yesterday…”  
  
“What about yesterday?”  
  
“You... said warming me up…” Minseok said and now Junmyeon looked up from the carrot he was cutting.  
  
“What about that?”  
  
“Did you… uh, ask sex?” Minseok asked and Junmyeon started smiling really wide.  
  
“Well, I said that maybe we should warm you up,” he said and Minseok nodded. “And it could either be just bundling you up in more blankets, having sex with you so that you would get sweaty or maybe just kiss you so you became all warm with love, because I become warm each time you kiss me.”  
  
“R-really?” Minseok asked and Junmyeon nodded, turning back to the carrot to finish it.  
  
“Yes,” he confirmed and Minseok started smiling really wide. “Is deer okay tonight?”  
  
Minseok nodded and walked closer to Junmyeon, back hugging him while he was preparing the food. Junmyeon just shook his head, allowing Minseok to cling onto him the whole time he was cooking. He didn’t mind Minseok being affectionate.  
  
 

-

  
  
Minseok wiped the sweat off his forehead as he threw the last piece of wood in the wagon. He had been human and working for two months. He was still just assigned the duty of getting firewood as he still worked to get in shape for hunting. He had been putting on more weight and he had got a lot more muscles.  
  
“Hey Minseok,” Yixing said and joined Minseok when the latter just picked up the handle of the wagon, to pull it with him. Minseok glanced down on Yixing’s bag and the bag is filled to the brim with herbs and plants.  
  
“I thought I heard you, so I thought I could walk you back,” he said and Minseok simply nodded. He still didn’t feel comfortable with talking. He tried to keep to one-word answers when Junmyeon talked to him and just nods and gestures when others talked to him. When he spoke, his vocal cords vibrated weirdly and he wasn’t sure if he liked that. His sentences weren’t that good either and he felt a little self conscious about it.  
  
“How are you?” Yixing asked, not really looking at Minseok. He just simply observed the nature for a moment before lowering his gaze to look at Minseok. “Good?”  
  
Minseok nodded and his eyes flickered down to Yixing’s round stomach. The younger just laughed and stopped walking. Minseok immediately stopped and furrowed his brows. Gently, Yixing reached out to remove one of Minseok’s hands from the wagon, placing it on his rounded belly. Under his palm, Minseok could feel the movement of the tiny pup that rested inside. It felt really amazing and Minseok couldn’t wait until he could feel his own pup like this.  
  
“Do you want children with Junmyeon?” Yixing suddenly asked and Minseok’s head shot up. He blinked a few times, processing the question before nodding. “You know that he have to be able to shift to wolf to be able to get pregnant, right?”  
  
_He didn’t know that actually. No one had told him that._  
  
“His organs isn’t fully developed yet, since his wolf hasn’t ‘hit puberty’ so to speak,” Yixing explained slowly and Minseok nodded.  
  
At Minseok’s sad expression, Yixing smiled and patted his arm. “I have a feeling Junmyeon might shift soon, so you shouldn’t worry too much.”  
  
With another nod, Minseok moved his hand back to the wagon’s handle and continued to walk, Yixing following.  
  
 

-

  
  
Junmyeon sighed as he closed the door. This day had been awful. It had been a lot of tests to be graded for the older children and the younger children all required a lot of attention.  
  
On top of everything, his whole body had been itching. It bothered him to no end. With an irritated sigh, he dropped down on the couch and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.  
  
When the door slammed, he didn’t even lift his head. He just simply stayed with his eyes closed and head leaned back, calling out, “living room!”  
  
The sound of bare feet padding over the floor was heard and soon, a sweaty body was pressed against Junmyeon. Cracking one eye open, Junmyeon smiled when he saw Minseok. Minseok’s hair was damp and his forehead glistering with sweat.  
  
“How was your day?” Junmyeon asked, moving his arms around Minseok and placed his hand on Minseok’s naked back. Minseok quickly curled up under Junmyeon’s arm and nuzzled his face into Junmyeon’s stomach.  
  
“Good,” he mumbled into Junmyeon’s shirt.  
  
“You’re sweaty,” Junmyeon said and Minseok nodded into his stomach. “You need a shower.”  
  
“Shower with me?” Minseok asked, glancing up at Junmyeon with a small smile. He knew Junmyeon was weak against his smile and victory was his when Junmyeon sighed.  
  
“Alright,” the younger agreed and Minseok quickly jumped up on his legs, dashing off to the bathroom. Junmyeon just shook his head with a wide smile on his lips, his mate was so much like a puppy.  
  
When he arrived to the bathroom, Minseok had started the shower and was undressing. Junmyeon swallowed at the sight of mate’s body. Junmyeon knew he had been putting on muscles but he didn’t realize just how much.  
  
He could see the faint lines of abs and Minseok’s biceps looked like they could snap Junmyeon in half. Quickly he snapped out of it and started undressing. He could feel Minseok’s eyes on him as he stripped and he held his head low as he stepped into the shower.  
  
As soon as they both were in the shower, Minseok grabbed Junmyeon’s shoulders and gently turned him around to face him. He dragged the younger closer so they both were under the water, chests pressed together.  
  
Junmyeon closed his eyes as he soaked his hair, trying his best to ignore the way Minseok’s hands stroked his waist.  
  
“What are you doing?” he asked gently and Minseok smiled.  
  
“Ap-aa-apre-appreciating you,” the older said, stuttering on the first word. He still had some word difficulties that most likely wouldn’t disappear, but that didn’t bother Junmyeon. He found it kind of cute.  
  
 

-

  
  
Junmyeon woke up, feeling worse than ever. His bones were burning and his stomach twisting. He groaned and opened his eyes, only to be met by the sight of a sleeping Minseok. The elder’s lips were slightly parted and his breathing even. He looked so peaceful that Junmyeon forgot about his pain for a moment.  
  
When a few minutes had passed, Minseok opened his eyes just as a wave of pain coursed through Junmyeon’s body and he groaned again.  
  
“You okay?” Minseok asked and Junmyeon nodded, taking Minseok’s hand.  
  
“Yeah,” he said quietly, squeezing Minseok’s hand. “I’m just feeling a bit weird.”  
  
“Healer?” The older asked and Junmyeon took a deep breath before nodding. Seeing a doctor would be a smart thing to do.  
  
“It’s not a hurry, but let’s go to the hospital after breakfast,” Junmyeon said but Minseok weren’t really convinced. Junmyeon looked like he was really in pain, but if he said it was okay… then maybe it was okay. He nodded while Junmyeon smiled (more like tried to smile) and then he frowned again.  
  
The breakfast passed uneventful, nothing happened beside Junmyeon’s occasional groans in pain. Minseok was watching the younger intensely, deciding that they would go to the hospital as soon as they finished breakfast.  
  
“Don’t worry so much,” Junmyeon said as he stood up to wash his plate, wincing as the burning sensation rushed through his body again. The feeling had changed from pain to just a very odd feeling. “It’s not hurting it just… It feels odd.”  
  
Minseok nodded, still watching Junmyeon intensely and still not believing him. Junmyeon threw a look at Minseok, meeting the elder’s suspicious eyes and he sighed. “I’m going to the bathroom.”  
  
Minseok nodded again, following Junmyeon with his gaze as the younger left the kitchen, shaking his head and saying something about Minseok and exaggerate.  
  
_He was NOT exaggerating._  
  
Minseok huffed and glared after Junmyeon, who now was gone. The younger male was in pain and Minseok didn’t want him too be. Shaking his head, Minseok turned back to his breakfast, finishing it while Junmyeon was in the bathroom.  
  
Minutes passed and Junmyeon didn’t come back. Frowning, Minseok stood up and went to the kitchen with his plate to wash it off. Maybe Junmyeon would come back soon.  
  
He didn’t.  
  
Still frowning, Minseok decided that he should go and see if Junmyeon was okay. He was starting to get worried. What if Junmyeon was really hurt and they hadn’t headed to the hospital in time.  
  
“Jun?” he asked, softly knocking the bathroom door. The response he got was a chocked whimper and he didn’t need much to yank the door open, successfully destroying the door handle and lock but he couldn’t care less.  
  
He froze as soon as he saw Junmyeon.  
  
Junmyeon was shifting. Slowly and it looked painful. Minseok could only imagine that this was how it had looked when he shifted. Quickly, he gathered himself and his thoughts, sitting down beside Junmyeon.  
  
“Doing great,” he mumbled, reaching out to gently stroke the white fur that was appearing all over Junmyeon’s half human-half wolf frame. “Almost done.”  
  
Junmyeon whimpered and his eyes screwed shut as his body cramped again. It looked like it wasn’t much of the shift left, only a few patches of fur was needed now and they appeared only seconds later.  
  
Junmyeon was panting hard and was whimpering, probably more in fear than pain. He slowly moved to stand up with Minseok’s help and he looked up at the older with his lovely golden eyes and Minseok couldn’t help but press a kiss on the wet nose.  
  
“Did great,” he said, petting the soft snow-white fur. “Beautiful.”  
  
 

-

  
  
Life continued to be peaceful for Junmyeon and Minseok. They went for occasional runs through the woods, so Junmyeon could get used to the life of being a wolf. He had a hard time in the beginning, stumbling around awkwardly on his four legs, but at last he started to get a hang of it.  
  
Minseok was bubbling with excitement, knowing that Junmyeon now might be able to conceive and he was looking forward to when they would have a child running around their house. They had been talking about children and Junmyeon had been to the doctor to check that his body was functioning like it was supposed to do. That he had matured like he was supposed to.  
  
They got happy news that day, Junmyeon was able to conceive and they both were beyond themselves. They could get a child together.  
  
But after a few months of trying, Junmyeon still wasn’t pregnant.  
  
“Maybe I can’t conceive,” Junmyeon muttered one night, letting out a deep sigh as he trailed patterns on Minseok’s arm.  
  
“Healer said no problem,” Minseok said and Junmyeon nodded sadly, taking another deep sigh.  
  
“I know, but shouldn’t I be pregnant if so?” he asked and Minseok sighed, moving up to place a kiss on Junmyeon’s lips. Junmyeon smiled when they parted, but sadness still swam in his eyes and Minseok brought a hand up to Junmyeon’s cheek, thumb gently caressing the younger’s cheekbone.  
  
“I’m just…” he began, voice shivering and Minseok could see tears rising in his eyes. When the first tear fell, Minseok quickly swiped it off with his thumb, gently hushing Junmyeon. “I’m j-jealous.”  
  
“Of Yixing?” Minseok asked, even though he knew the answer. Yixing had given birth to his son just a week ago and when they got the news, Junmyeon had been both happy and sad.  
  
“And Jongin,” Junmyeon whispered, sniffling. “They have their daughter and Yixing got Anson. Why can’t I have a child?”  
  
“Maybe not time yet,” Minseok said, hushing Junmyeon and kissed him again. “One day.”  
  
With tears in his eyes, Junmyeon nodded and smiled again, now looking a bit happier. “One day.”  
  
 

-

  
  
"Hurry," Junmyeon breathed, frowning at Minseok. The older was taking too long with the lube and Junmyeon was growing impatient. He self-lubricated just fine but Minseok insisted on using lube, just to minimize the risk of hurting him.  
  
Minseok hummed when he was done with the lube, fond smile on his lips and he placed one of his hands on Junmyeon's hips while he brushed the other over Junmyeon's hard cock. At the gentle touch, Junmyeon gasped and raised his hips, continuing to urge Minseok to hurry up. Minseok hummed again, leaning down to press kisses along Junmyeon's flat stomach, hands still on his hips, holding them down. Junmyeon grunted, he wanted Minseok to stop dragging it out and just fuck him, dammit. When he reached Junmyeon's groin, he pulled back and slid his hands down to Junmyeon's ass, parting the cheeks.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, looking down on the younger who nodded eagerly.  
  
Junmyeon groaned as Minseok slowly pushed himself inside him. The younger gripped the sheets of their bed tightly and squeezed his eyes shut. It did hurt, but not as much as it had done during their first time. Minseok had his hands on Junmyeon's hips and the younger enjoyed the feeling of Minseok's palms against his skin. Minseok's hands was callused from all his work but he still handled Junmyeon like he was made of glass.  
  
"Okay?" Minseok asked, pausing to look down on Junmyeon with wide eyes. Junmyeon opened his eyes to meet Minseok's worried face, he just smiled and nodded, urging Minseok to push until he was fully seated inside.  
  
"You can move now," Junmyeon told him, loosening his grip of the sheets and Minseok nodded, slowly starting to rock his hips and Junmyeon did the same. Junmyeon moaned and wrapped his legs around Minseok's waist when Minseok slid one hand along his leg, gripping his calf with the other.  
  
Junmyeon could see the thin sheen of sweat on Minseok's forehead, glistering in the weak light from their window lamp and he could hear how fast Minseok's heart was beating.  
  
Minseok moved his hand along Junmyeon's torso, back of his fingers stroking the soft skin and up to Junmyeon's jaw where he then moved his hand to place it beside the pillow. He leaned down, hovering over Junmyeon. After a few more thrusts, he moved his other hand from Junmyeon's calf to the other side of the pillow, supporting his own weight.  
  
"I love you," Junmyeon whispered, placing a hand behind Minseok's head to pull him down in a kiss. "You can move a bit faster," he continued when Minseok pulled back and the older smiled, quickening up the pace a little and thrusting with a bit more force. This time he hit Junmyeon's prostate dead on and the younger gasped.  
  
"Love you too," he mumbled when Junmyeon let out a small whimper, leaning his head back. It took him a moment but then he raised himself up on one of his elbows while he placed the other on Minseok's abs. He trailed kisses along Minseok's collarbone, meanwhile he stroked the muscles before sliding his hand around his torso, pressing his palm against Minseok's back.  
  
He mewled and dropped back down onto the mattress when he felt Minseok's knot starting to swell, pushing against his walls and soon, Minseok couldn't pull out. He continued to rock his hips and Junmyeon whined, his thighs trembling. It felt _so_ good.  
  
"Minseok," he gasped, trying to get a grip of the bed sheets again and the older hummed, leaning down to kiss Junmyeon again. He ran a hand along Junmyeon groin, gentle fingers dancing over the smooth skin. The older groaned as Junmyeon continued to tighten around him, feeling heat coiling in his belly. "So good," he continued and Minseok moaned against his lips, agreeing with Junmyeon.  
  
He cried out when he came, cum spurting onto his own stomach, leg muscles trembling violently and he clenched around Minseok. He could feel Minseok's whole body tense up and his breath stuttered before he came as well with a long, howl like sound. His then slumped down on top of Junmyeon, head on the younger's chest, panting.  
  
“Love you,” he whispered and made an attempt to roll them onto their sides, so Junmyeon wouldn’t have to lie under him but Junmyeon wrapped his arms around him, holding him firmly on top of him. He brought one hand to Minseok's head, threading it through the damp hair. Minseok sighed happily, closing his eyes while Junmyeon continued to brush though his hair and waited for his breathing to slow down and his knot to shrink.  
  
"I love you so much," Junmyeon murmured, a bit breathless, not minding Minseok's weight on top of him. If he were honest, Minseok still didn't weigh enough. He let out a deep breath and moved his hand to Minseok's face, faintly tracing his finger along Minseok's eyelids. His heart was beating like a drum, overflowing with the love he felt for the older.  
  
He continued to trace his finger over Minseok's left cheekbone and then his ear and the older opened his eyes, peering up at his mate His knot had now shrunk down a bit but he still couldn't pull out without hurting Junmyeon, so he stayed on top of Junmyeon, lazily placing small kisses on the other's pale chest. Junmyeon chuckled when Minseok began to whine affectionately at him, his hand finding it's way back to Minseok's hair.  
  
When Minseok pulled out, Junmyeon almost whimpered at the loss, feeling some of Minseok’s cum and his own . Minseok rolled to his side and fell back onto the mattress beside Junmyeon.  
  
"We should clean up," Junmyeon mumbled when he turned towards Minseok, placing his head on the elder’s chest. Minseok hummed but he made no attempt to leave the bed, instead he placed a hand on Junmyeon's head, running his fingers through his hair. The brunet didn't attempt to leave the bed either, he just sighed and closed his eyes. "Let's stay like this for a while," he whispered, smile on his lips when Minseok moved his fingers to stroke his nape.  
  
"Shower wait," Minseok answered, sounding really sleepy and Junmyeon looked up at him. His eyes were closed again and his breathing even, he could looked like he was already asleep, the only thing that showed that he was awake was that his hand was still moving. Junmyeon hummed in agreement and closed his eyes, enjoying Minseok's touch.  
  
"Nap?" he asked, feeling his own eyes growing heavy. A nap wouldn't be all that bad actually. He smiled when he felt Minseok's hand stop moving and heard the older snore softly. That made up his mind. Just a little nap, then they could take a shower.  
  
 

-

  
  
“Do you think he’ll like the present?” Junmyeon asked nervously as he stood on Taekwoon and Yixing’s doorstep, waiting for someone to open the door. In his hands he was clutching a pink little present, containing a very cute, light blue onesie with unicorns for Yixing and Taekwoon’s son to wear when he turned to human.  
  
“He a week old,” Minseok said, raising his eyebrows at his fussing mate. “Calm down.”  
  
Junmyeon was about to protest but then the door was opened and Junmyeon was pulled into a hug by an overly excited Yixing.  
  
“I’ve been waiting so long,” he said as he pulled back from Junmyeon to hug Minseok. “You need to see him, he’s so cute.”  
  
“Show us then,” Junmyeon replied, his worries about the present gone and Yixing almost bounced back into the house. Minseok just laughed at the younger wolf, he was acting really cute. As soon as they got into the living room, Taekwoon stood up from the couch.  
  
“He’s napping in the bedroom, but when he’s awake, I’ll introduce you,” Yixing said and almost did a twirl. It was visible just how happy he was and Minseok himself felt really happy for his friend.  
  
“I hope you don’t mind him being overly excited,” Taekwoon said but Minseok shook his head, earning a laugh from the taller. “He’s been like this since Anson was born, he claims its because he feels light again.”  
  
Those words earned Taekwoon a jab in the ribs and a playful glare from Yixing. “You try carry a kid in your stomach for nine months and then we’ll see how happy you’ll be when it’s out.”  
  
Taekwoon didn’t answer, he just smiled and wrapped his arm around Yixing’s waist, pressing a kiss on his temple.  
  
“You named him Anson?” Junmyeon asked and both new parents nodded, wide and proud smiles on their lips. “That’s a really pretty name.”  
  
“Thank you,” Yixing said, smiling so wide that Minseok was afraid that his face might split in two. “Do you want some tea? Coffee?”  
  
“Coffee,” Minseok replied. He had only recently tried coffee but it was love at first taste. Junmyeon didn’t have a coffee machine at home because he couldn’t drink coffee, he couldn’t sleep afterwards, but when Minseok had tasted coffee, he had demanded that they would get a coffee machine.  
  
“Just tea for me,” Junmyeon replied and Taekwoon nodded, letting go of Yixing’s waist and quickly disappearing into the kitchen. “Yixing, let’s sit down.”  
  
The younger male protested a little but at last he sat down.  
  
“You know, it just feels so great to be up on my legs again,” he said and Junmyeon nodded. It was understandable that he was so happy, because in the end of his pregnancy, he really had troubles with standing up for too long.  
  
“You still need to be a bit careful though, you only gave birth a week ago,” Junmyeon said and Yixing stuck out his tongue.  
  
“Who’s the doctor here?” he asked and Minseok chuckled, amused by Yixing’s behavior. “I’m kidding. I know, I will be a bit more careful.”  
  
“Good,” Junmyeon said just as Taekwoon came back with coffee and tea. He gave a cup of tea to Yixing as well and the younger smiled widely. They continued their conversation, talking about just daily things until Yixing froze.  
  
“Oh,” he said with a smile and the rest listened a bit closer. There was a small whimper from the bedroom. “He’s awake,” he continued and slowly stood up. “I’ll go see if he needs to eat and then I’ll come back.”  
  
The rest of the wolves nodded and Yixing quickly slipped out of the room to tend to his son while the others continued their conversation. Minseok glanced at Junmyeon every now and then, watching the younger wolf closely. He really didn’t want Junmyeon to feel sad about them not being pregnant yet and if he saw slightest hint of sadness, he would sure as hell bring it up later when they came home. After twenty minutes, Yixing came back into the room with a bundle of silver fur in his arms.  
  
“Here he is,” he said as he gently handed the pup to Minseok. The oldest wolf thought he would get a heart attack as soon as the pup was placed in his arms. What possessed Yixing to even let Minseok hold something as precious as a pup?!  
  
“Calm down Minseok, you’re not going to break him,” Junmyeon said gently and stroked Minseok’s arm while looking down on the little furball. “You’re doing great.”  
  
“Precious,” Minseok whispered as he gently lifted a hand to stroke the soft puppy fur. “So precious.”  
  
“He is,” Junmyeon agreed and while the two of them were busy with the pup, Taekwoon looked at Yixing with a knowing smile on his lips.  
  
“We want you two to be his godparents,” Yixing suddenly said and both Junmyeon and Minseok snapped their heads up to stare at him. They kept quiet, just staring at him with wide eyes as they progressed what he just said.  
  
“What?” Minseok was the first to break the silence and Yixing laughed.  
  
“We want you to be his godparents,” he repeated and Junmyeon just blinked at him.  
  
“It… it would be an honor, really,” Junmyeon said, looking down on the pup again and then up at the parents. “But I must ask… why us?”  
  
“We discussed this and… and we came to the conclusion that if we were to leave Anson alone, you two would be the ones we want to raise him,” Taekwoon said and Minseok nodded slowly, his heart swelling in happiness. It made him feel really proud to be trusted enough to be someone’s godparent.  
  
“Thank you,” Junmyeon said and Yixing laughed. “Thank you so much.”  
  
“No problem,” Yixing said with a smile. “But you have to be prepared to babysit a lot.”  
  
Now it was Junmyeon’s turn to laugh. “Of course.”  
  
 

-

  
  
Junmyeon sighed and rubbed his hands together, trying to keep them warm. Even though he was inside and in front of the fire, his hands were still cold. He looked at the table, where the dinner for the night stood and then back to the fire, heaving a sigh.  
  
Minseok should be home by now.  
  
Just as Junmyeon was about to sigh again, the front door creaked open and he lifted his head. When a dirty and sweaty Minseok entered, he broke into a wide smile and stood up.  
  
“I was waiting,” he said and Minseok laughed, shrugging.  
  
“Lot of meat,” he said and Junmyeon nodded, walking up to Minseok. He observed the elder man’s face and frowned when he noticed it wasn’t only dirt on Minseok’s face. There was some blood as well. It wasn’t only blood, Minseok also had a huge bruise on his jaw.  
  
“Did you hurt yourself?” he asked and Minseok nodded.  
  
“Got kicked,” he answered and shrugged. Junmyeon just frowned before dragging Minseok to the bathroom. He would need to get the older cleaned up.  
  
“Let’s get these off,” he said as he started to pull off Minseok’s clothes and the older just nodded, allowing Junmyeon to strip him. When he was naked, Junmyeon looked over Minseok’s whole body. There were a few more bruises all over. “You got beaten up bad.”  
  
Minseok hummed and lowered his head a little, a bit embarrassed that his mate saw him like this. He had walked from the fight as a winner, but he still had gotten a real beat up.  
  
“I’m sure you won,” Junmyeon said and stroked Minseok’s hair before he turned to the bathtub. “Now get in the tub.”  
  
Minseok did as told and slowly stepped into the bathtub, sighing when the warm water soothed his muscles. It felt really nice. When he sat down, Junmyeon began with carefully scrubbing Minseok’s face, to get rid of the dirt and blood.  
  
He tilted Minseok’s head a little to look at the bruise on his jaw. It would most certainly swell a little.  
  
“My poor, poor mate,” Junmyeon cooed as he stroked the bruise and Minseok only smiled sheepishly. “You need to be careful.”  
  
The black haired nodded and Junmyeon laughed, leaning closer to press his lips against Minseok’s forehead. “Now let’s get you cleaned up and then we’re having dinner.”  
  
 

-

  
  
“She’s as cute as I remembered,” Junmyeon cooed at the small puppy on the blanket. Kyungsoo puffed his chest, like the proud father he was and Jongin was smiling as well. Junmyeon lied down on his stomach on the floor and watched the three-month-old puppy wiggle around with her colorless eyes halfway open. “Did you finally pick a name for her?”  
  
“Yes we did, we picked Taeyeon,” Kyungsoo said, chest still puffed and Junmyeon laughed. Minseok slowly lied down on the floor to look at the puppy and when his brown eyes met those wonderful, colorless eyes, his heart skipped a beat.  
  
“Pretty,” he breathed, staring at the puppy. He could see Junmyeon glimpse at him in the corner of his eyes and he turned his eyes to his mate. Junmyeon was smiling at him, but he could still see a hint of sadness in his eyes. He wanted to comfort his mate, chase the sadness away, but he knew he couldn’t do much to make Junmyeon feel better.  
  
“She looks a lot like Jongin,” Junmyeon pointed out and now Jongin looked really proud, chest puffed a little. Junmyeon gently ran his hand through the grey and brown mixed fur and then he saw something. “Oh look, it’s a patch of black here,” he said and pointed at the right side of the puppy’s tummy. “How cute.”  
  
“Really cute,” Minseok said and poked at the black spot.  
  
“You two are really cute, do you know that?” Kyungsoo asked and Junmyeon just chuckled. But then he looked up at his friend who frowned a little at him. “But I hope you’re not pregnant, Jun. Because lying on your stomach isn’t good.”  
  
“Oh no,” Junmyeon said, smiling but Minseok could still see the sadness. “I’m not pregnant.”  
  
“I was just thinking that you’ve been trying for one so maybe…” Kyungsoo trailed off but Junmyeon shook his head.  
  
“No, I’m starting to think that I actually can’t conceive,” Junmyeon confessed and Minseok bit his lip. He really didn’t want Junmyeon to talk about it but what could he do? “But who knows, maybe one day.”  
  
“Don’t lose faith,” Jongin butted into the conversation and smiled at Junmyeon. “It will happen one day, when you least expect it.”  
  
“I hope you’re right,” Junmyeon said, eyes a bit brighter now and almost all traces of sadness gone.  
  
“I know I’m right,” Jongin said confidently and Minseok smiled widely, praying that Jongin were right. “Because our bodies tend to surprise us when we least expect it.”  
  
“Oh really?” Junmyeon asked and raised an eyebrow, smiling a little at Jongin whose ears slowly turned red.  
  
“Yes uh…” he trailed off and now it was Minseok’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “I’m pregnant.”  
  
“Again?” Junmyeon asked, eyes wide. “It’s only been two months since you had Taeyeon!”  
  
“I know,” Jongin sighed and placed his face in his hands. “We had sex last month, when Baekhyun and Chanyeol took care of her and the condom tore and just ugh, we didn’t mean for it to happen.”  
  
“It’s nothing wrong with having kids again,” Junmyeon said, sitting up so he could place a hand on Jongin’s knee. “I was just surprised, sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be,” Jongin said and sighed again. “You’re just as surprised as I am.”  
  
“But hey, maybe you’re right then,” Junmyeon said, trying to cheer Jongin up a bit. “Maybe I’ll get pregnant when I’m least expecting it.”  
  
 

-

  
  
Junmyeon stroked his fingers along Minseok’s swollen jaw. The bruise was now a nasty green yellow color but the swelling started to go down. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Good,” Minseok said and Junmyeon dropped his hand, falling back into his pillow.  
  
“It’s been healing nicely,” he said and Minseok nodded. When Junmyeon yawned widely, Minseok laughed and pulled up the blanket to cover Junmyeon even more. “Goodnight.”  
  
“Goodnight,” Minseok said and waited for Junmyeon to fall asleep. He didn’t have to wait long until Junmyeon’s breathing was even. The moon was shining in through the window and it made Junmyeon’s skin glow. He slowly reached out a hand to stroke Junmyeon’s soft hair and he smiled.  
  
“Love you so much,” he whispered as he moved his hand to run his finger over Junmyeon’s slightly parted lips. The younger wolf didn’t stir but he did let out a content sigh and Minseok smiled, moving his finger to lightly brush over Junmyeon’s eyelids. “So so so much.”  
  
He carefully removed the blanket a little, revealing Junmyeon’s skinny torso and ran a gentle hand down. He could feel every rib, the sharp hipbone and he really didn’t like it. Junmyeon was so skinny that Minseok was worried about the younger’s health.  
  
With a sigh, he placed his hand on top of Junmyeon’s cute little belly button and he closed his eyes. He could imagine how Junmyeon would look when he was pregnant with their child, how beautiful he would look.  
  
"But..." Minseok whispered, pulling the blanket back to cover Junmyeon when he noticed that the younger was shivering. "Love you, even without kid."

 

-

 

Junmyeon’s hands trembled when he opened the door to their home. His heart was beating loudly in his ears and he couldn’t hold back the wide smile. Slowly he opened the door and stepped inside. The house was empty and dark, since Minseok were out hunting.  
  
The brunet placed a hand on the gentle swelling of his stomach as he headed to the kitchen. He knew how Minseok would react on this and he was planning on celebrating it.  
  
When he opened their refrigerator, he was delighted to find moose. What would be better to celebrate this with than their favorite meat? He took out the meat and placed it down on the bench before rolling up his sleeves.  
  
  
Junmyeon just placed down the last plate when he heard the door open. He almost bounced to the door and threw himself in Minseok’s arms, kissing him. The bag that Minseok had been holding dropped to the floor and Minseok placed his hands on Junmyeon’s waist.  
  
“I have something to tell you,” Junmyeon said, short of breath, when he pulled back and Minseok arched an eyebrow. He still weren’t that verbal but that didn’t matter, Junmyeon loved him anyway.  
  
“Can you guess?” he asked, teasing smile playing on his lips. Minseok frowned before sniffing in the air.  
  
“Dinner?” he asked and Junmyeon laughed, placing a quick kiss on Minseok’s lips.  
  
“I made dinner, but that’s not what I wanted to tell you,” he said and Minseok frowned deeply. Junmyeon could almost see the cogs turning in his mate’s head. He took one of Minseok’s hands away from his waist and gently guided it to his stomach. He allowed Minseok to move his hand over his stomach, letting him feel the swell.  
  
The expression on Minseok’s face was something Junmyeon would treasure forever. His eyes were wide, showcasing a mix of happiness and uncertainness, and a smile threatened to break out on his lips.  
  
“You…” he trailed off, at loss of words and Junmyeon nodded.  
  
“Pregnant, yes,” he said and smiled. He watched Minseok’s expression closely and expected to get a kiss soon. He didn’t. Instead, he was picked up and Minseok spun him around. When he was back with his bare feet against the floor, Minseok kissed him and when Junmyeon brought up his hands to cup Minseok’s cheeks, he felt tears. Pulling back, he saw tears falling from his mate’s eyes and he smiled softly, drying the tears.  
  
“Don’t cry,” he cooed and ran his thumb over Minseok’s cheek bone.  
  
“Y-yeah,” Minseok stuttered and inhaled sharply. “B-but baby…”  
  
“Yes, we’re finally having a baby,” Junmyeon said with a smile and gently kissed Minseok again.  
  
“Thank you,” the older whispered against Junmyeon’s lips. “Thank you so much.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” Junmyeon whispered and dried more of Minseok’s tears. He then took the other’s hand and led him to the dinner room.  
  
 

-

  
  
Junmyeon’s pregnancy was doing wonders for him. Minseok enjoyed seeing that the younger male was filling out, not looking like a skeleton anymore.  
  
When his stomach started swelling for real, Minseok could barely control himself. He would try and touch the swell as often as he could, never getting enough of Junmyeon’s soft skin. He wanted to talk to the baby but he didn’t dare.  
  
“Minseok,” Junmyeon said one night when the older male lied down in bed beside him. A cold hand was pressed against his warm stomach but Junmyeon didn’t really mind. Minseok’s hands were always so gentle, only leaving feather light touches on his stomach, as if he was afraid of hurting their child.  
  
Minseok looked up at Junmyeon with a raised brow, silently waiting for Junmyeon to continue.  
  
“Why don’t you talk to him?” Junmyeon asked, referring to their baby and Minseok bit his lip. He really wanted to talk to their baby, but what if the baby didn’t like his way to talking? Chanyeol had told him that babies becomes smart if you talk to them while they’re unborn but what if the baby took after his way of talking?  
  
“Um… uh… Talking… weird?” Minseok said, holding back the urge to smack himself. He just sounded so stupid.  
  
“You think the baby will be affected by your way of talking?” Junmyeon asked and Minseok nodded, biting his lip. With a tender smile, Junmyeon brought a hand to Minseok’s hair and gently started threading his fingers through it.  
  
“That won’t happen. It doesn’t matter how well or bad you speak and it won’t matter how our child speaks. I love how you speak and I’m sure our child will love you anyway. Speaking is just something human, and we’re more than humans. Speaking is not everything,” he said and Minseok sighed, moving down so his lips ghosted over Junmyeon’s bare stomach.  
  
“Baby,” he began. He gently nuzzled his nose against the soft skin and Junmyeon chuckled. Minseok pressed a light kiss on the side of Junmyeon’s stomach before continuing. “Love you so much.”  
  
He glanced up at Junmyeon who were looking at him fondly. “Daddy does too.”  
  
He pressed his cheek against Junmyeon’s stomach and he smiled widely when he felt the baby nudge him. Quickly, Minseok turned his head and pressed a kiss against that spot.  
  
“Can’t wait,” he mumbled, looking up at Junmyeon. The younger and Minseok moved up to lie face to face with Junmyeon again, a hand still on the swollen stomach.  
  
“I’m really excited for him to arrive,” the other wolf answered and Minseok smiled, pressing a light kiss on Junmyeon’s lips.  
  
 

**-**

  
  
“You look like you’re about to pop,” Jongin commented as soon as Junmyeon and Minseok stepped inside their house. Junmyeon glared playfully at the younger and then he laughed.  
  
  
“You’re quite big yourself,” he replied and Jongin smiled.  
  
“Though I do think you’re bigger than me,” he said and Junmyeon nodded. He probably was, even if Jongin was two months before him. “Taeyeon is sleeping and Kyungsoo is finishing the food.”  
  
“Have she been a lot of work?” Junmyeon asked when Minseok helped him to sit down on the couch and then sat down beside him. His stomach was really big now, looking like he was in early month nine, even though he only was in the sixth month.  
  
“She has,” Jongin confirmed, smiling again as he leaned back in the couch. “She can crawl now and I’m just waiting for her to start walking.”  
  
“Lot of work,” Minseok said and Jongin nodded, chuckling.  
  
“Oh yes, just you wait until you have your kid,” he said and now Minseok laughed, nodding. He could imagine a child, a perfect mix of him and Junmyeon, running around in their house. He smiled even wider and he moved closer to Junmyeon.  
  
“And yet you had another one just after Taeyeon,” Junmyeon pointed out and Jongin laughed.  
  
“I know, I know,” Jongin said, running a hand along the curve of his belly. “But I can’t say I regret it.”  
  
“Of course not,” Junmyeon said with a fond smile, a hand on his own stomach. “Have you thought of a name?”  
  
“We were thinking of going with a ‘Tae’ name for this one as well,” Kyungsoo said when he walked into the room. He looked Junmyeon up and down before laughing and hugging his friend. “You look further along than Jongin.”  
  
“I know I do,” Junmyeon mumbled, pretending to jab Kyungsoo in the ribs and he smiled widely. He then shrieked when Kyungsoo poked his ribs. “Don’t poke me like that!”  
  
“Sorry,” Kyungsoo said, raising his hands and laughed. “Won’t happen again,” he continued but the smile on his lips told Junmyeon otherwise. “Anyway, is anyone hungry? Because the dinner is ready?”  
  
“I’m hungry,” Jongin announced and walked out of the living room as fast as he could with his round stomach. Junmyeon nodded and followed Jongin, arm hooked with Minseok’s.  
  
 

-

  
  
“Do you want to feel?” Junmyeon asked Sehun, who choked on his tea at the question.  
  
“What?” he wheezed, staring wide eyed at Junmyeon. Sehun was a nice and shy kid who both Minseok and Junmyeon liked. When he had first arrived, Minseok had thought of Sehun as a somewhat self-centered brat, but he was quickly proven wrong. Sehun was a very nice, now seventeen-year-old who enjoyed nothing more than cuddling.  
  
“I asked if you wanted to feel,” Junmyeon said again and Sehun stared. Junmyeon wasn’t obvious, he could see how Sehun was throwing curious looks at his stomach. “He’s awake right now, so you can feel him kick right now.”  
  
“Is it…” Sehun trailed off and nervously licked his lips. “Is it okay?”  
  
“Of course it is,” Junmyeon motioned for him to come closer and the teen complied. Junmyeon took one of Sehun’s hands and placed it on top of his stomach. As the baby was currently very active, it didn’t take long until a little kick pressed against Sehun’s hand. The teen stared wide eyed at his hand and then up at Junmyeon.  
  
“He kicked!” he said, voice full of excitement and Junmyeon laughed. The teen was so precious he didn’t know what to do with himself.  
  
“He did.”  
  
“Hi Seokjun baby,” Sehun cooed and Junmyeon raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure you’re such a cutie and when you get here, I’m going to spoil you.”  
  
“Don’t spoil him too much,” Junmyeon pointed up and Sehun nodded, not even looking up at Junmyeon. The older just shook his head as the teen continued to coo at his stomach.  
  
 

-

  
  
The first thing Minseok did when Junmyeon’s water broke, was to help his mate lie down on the mattress in the soon-to-be baby room and slowly coaxing him to shift. Junmyeon protested and kept shaking his head when Minseok asking him to shift. Everything hurt and he didn’t want to spend his energy on shifting.  
  
“No shifting, no baby…” Minseok whispered as he gently stroked Junmyeon’s cheek. Junmyeon groaned and nodded, Minseok were right. He couldn’t give birth like this. With Minseok’s help, he slowly stripped out of his clothes and shifted.  
  
“’m gonna get a healer,” Minseok mumbled and Junmyeon whimpered. As quick as he could, Minseok rushed through the village and almost trashed the hospital when he entered.  
  
One of the female doctors, Sunyoung smiled when he entered, she didn’t even flinch as the other doctors did when Minseok stormed in. She calmly stood up and started gathering her things while Minseok tried to form a sentence. His brain was numb and he had no idea what he should say.  
  
“Let’s go and help your baby to the world,” she said gently and pulled Minseok with her. She took her time walking, allowing Minseok to catch his breath. “Did he shift?”  
  
Minseok nodded and she petted his arm.  
  
“Great, that will save us a lot of work. They’re usually the most troublesome before they shift,” she said and Minseok hummed. His mind was still on Junmyeon and their unborn child. Would everything be alright?  
  
“It’s going to be okay,” Sunyoung said as she pushed the door to Minseok and Junmyeon’s cottage open. When they entered, Junmyeon’s pained whimpers could be heard. While Sunyoung just calmly took off her shoes, Minseok wasted no time kicking off his shoes and hurrying to Junmyeon.  
  
He almost fell down to the floor and gently picked up Junmyeon’s head.  
  
“’s okay, ‘m here,” he mumbled and Junmyeon whimpered again. Minseok slowly started to thread his fingers through Junmyeon’s long fur and the wolf let out a deep sigh.  
  
“You can shift as well,” Sunyoung said as she entered the room. Minseok looked up at her and she smiled back at him. Her aura was calm and she took her time, placing down her bag and unpacking her things. “He should feel more comforted with you as a wolf as well.”  
  
Minseok nodded and quickly moved away to a corner of the room to strip. As soon as the last thread left his body, he shifted and quickly trotted over to Junmyeon. He refused to lie down, what if something happened? He needed to be on full guard.  
  
  
Sunyoung shook her head at him and began her examination over Junmyeon. Minseok watched her with intense eyes, only looking away when Junmyeon whimpered in pain.  
  
“Well, you seem to be ready, Junmyeon,” she said and Minseok’s heart was beating in his ears. “Should we start then?”  
  
 

-

  
  
When the first whine was heard, the doctor stood up and slowly backed towards the door. “I’ll be in your kitchen, call me if you need anything.”  
  
Minseok carefully lied down in front of Junmyeon. The pup yelped and his heart raced. Junmyeon was lying on his side on the mattress, eyes flickering to meet Minseok’s and he let out a heavy, but happy sigh.  
  
Minseok let out a whine and started to lick Junmyeon’s muzzle. The younger didn’t protest, he just whined a little in response. At last, he puffed at Minseok’s muzzle, urging him to take a look at their pup. Minseok took a deep sigh and tried to calm his nerves.  
  
He moved to get a better view and the sight made his heart melt. Against Junmyeon’s stark white fur, a small, dark grey brown pup were nursing eagerly. It was a boy, judging by the scent and he was small, so small it almost hurt Minseok. His small ears were floppy and tiny eyes screwed shut.  
  
Minseok’s heart was beating hard against his ribcage and he just tried to wrap his head around the fact that this tiny little creature was his son.  
  
Slowly, Minseok inched closer and stopped when his nose was pressed into his son’s fur. The pup yelped, surprised by the sudden wet nose and Minseok gently licked the small creature.  
  
The pup quieted down, only whining a little and Minseok puffed at him with his muzzle, urging the pup to lie even closer to his daddy. Minseok stood up and moved so he stood alongside Junmyeon, head in the same direction. He then lied down and cuddled closer to Junmyeon, squeezing the pup in between them.  
  
While the pup continued to squirm around between his parents, Minseok started grooming Junmyeon. The white wolf just sighed in contentment and closed his eyes, allowing his mate to groom him. Soon, the movement of the pup between them stilled and they looked down on their now sleeping son.  
  
Junmyeon sighed again and Minseok whined at him, nudging him with his muzzle and licked him a little, to tell him that he did a good job.  
  
Junmyeon replied with a whimper and then started to groom Minseok. Minseok squirmed a little, not wanting his mate to drain himself but at last he just stilled, allowing Junmyeon to groom him.  
  
They stayed like that for an hour, occasionally grooming each other’s fur or just whining to each other. The pup woke up some time during that hour, yelping to be fed and when Junmyeon had fed him, he fell asleep.  
  
After assuring that his son also was asleep, Minseok quickly took his clothes and slipped out of the room to talk to Sunyoung.  
  
The doctor had made herself a cup of tea and she was sitting in the living room, looking through what looked like journals.  
  
“Everything alright?” she asked and Minseok nodded.  
  
“They asleep now,” he said and she smiled, standing up.  
  
“That’s great,” she said and he nodded. “I’ll be going then.”  
  
“Thank you,” Minseok said as he followed her to the door. “Thank you so much.”  
  
“Oh don’t mention it,” she waved her hand in the air. “It’s my job,” she continued as she took on her shoes.  
  
“Bye,” Minseok said when she opened the door and stepped outside. The female laughed before waving at him, saying a small ‘see you soon’ and closing the door.  
  
 

-

  
  
“Okay?” Minseok asked the day after, as Junmyeon stretched his arms. The younger had finally shifted back to human and all his limbs felt oddly stiff.  
  
“I’m okay,” Junmyeon replied and fell back into the bed. Seokjin was sleeping in a small crib by the side of their bed, snoring softly. “I’m just a bit stiff.”  
  
“You did great,” Minseok said, running his hand along Junmyeon’s side.  
  
“Thank you,” Junmyeon said and turned his head to look at Minseok. “He looks a lot like you.”  
  
Minseok lifted his head a little to glance at the grey pup that now was lying on his back, whimpering a little in his sleep. “A bit.”  
  
“I bet he’s going to be as handsome as you,” Junmyeon sighed happily and Minseok could feel his ears heat up at the compliment. “I hope he grows up well.”  
  
“Good parents,” Minseok said, inching closer to snuggle his face into Junmyeon’s neck.  
  
“I hope we can be good parents,” he said and Minseok nodded, not saying anything. He was feeling rather sleepy and it wouldn’t be wrong with some sleep. He almost fell asleep when Junmyeon started talking again. “Godparents, what do we do?”  
  
“Yixing and Taekwoon,” Minseok replied with no hesitation. They had trusted him and Junmyeon with Anson, of course they could trust them with their son. But then another name popped up in his head. “Sehun too.”  
  
“I was thinking of picking them as well,” Junmyeon mumbled and nodded a little, a smile tugging at his lips. “Let’s talk to them next week and tell them,” he continued and Minseok nodded again, feeling to tired to even talk. Junmyeon must have understood this because he chuckled and mumbled a quiet ‘goodnight’ to Minseok.  
  
 

-

  
  
“Oh look at that,” Yixing cooed at the small Seokjin who was squirming around on his blanket. He still couldn’t see much and his balance were still off, but his hearing had improved a little and he was able to detect where some sounds came from now. So as soon as Yixing spoke, he tried to turn around on his blanket and he yelped.  
  
“Da,” little, one year old Anson in Yixing’s arms said and pulled at Yixing’s ear. When his daddy looked at him, he stared back with wide eyes and pointed at the puppy.  
  
“That’s a puppy,” Yixing said and nudged Anson’s cheek. “Can you say puppy?”  
  
“Puuuuu,” Anson began but then he started giggling. “Puuhpi,” he tried again and Yixing smiled, placing him down on the floor.  
  
“You need to be very careful,” Yixing instructed and Anson nodded. Junmyeon, who sat on the floor beside Seokjin, really hoped that Anson had understood what Yixing had said.  
  
“Soft hand,” he instructed as Anson came closer to the puppy. Anson looked up with wide eyes and Junmyeon smiled softly. “His name is Seokjin.”  
  
“Seeeok,” Anson said and lied down on the stomach to watch the pup. He gingerly reached out a small hand and placed it on the small pup. Seokjin was not prepared on the sudden touch and he started yelping loudly, causing Anson to pull back like he’d been burned by fire and tears started welling up in his eyes.  
  
“Oh no Anson, you didn’t hurt him,” Junmyeon quickly said and took the boy’s small hand, placing it on the puppy again. Seokjin soon stopped yelping and Anson looked more curious now. “He was just surprised.”  
  
“Pupi,” Anson said again and placed his hand on Seokjin’s small head, much more careful now and the pup didn’t even bother him now. He just continued his wiggling and whining while Anson softly petted him.  
  
“Good boy Anson,” Yixing said as he sat down on his knees beside his son. He also reached out a hand to pet the puppy a little. “He looks a lot like Minseok.”  
  
“He does,” Junmyeon agreed, smiling fondly at his friend, godson and son. “He doesn’t even have a patch of white.”  
  
Junmyeon and Yixing continued to converse until there was a knock on the door. Junmyeon attempted to stand up but Minseok quickly pushed him down again.  
  
“I get it,” he said and left the living room. When he opened the door, he was met with a smiling Sehun.  
  
“Hi Minseok!” the teen said, eyes sparkling with excitement and he hugged the older. “Congratulations.”  
  
“Thank you,” Minseok said and lead Sehun to the living room where the teen immediately sank down on his knees to look at the pup.  
  
“Hello on you Seokjun,” Sehun cooed and all adults in the room, except Junmyeon, raised their eyebrows. Sehun looked up at them and shrugged. “It’s a mix between Minseok and Junmyeon, okay?” he turned back to the puppy and cooed. “You’re even cuter than I expected.”  
  
Junmyeon smiled at the teen, amused. Then he remembered why he invited everyone over. “We have something to tell you.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Does he have a name?” Sehun asked, turning his head to look at Junmyeon who laughed and shook his head.  
  
“No, that wasn’t what we wanted to tell you,” he said and Sehun pouted. “We want to make you three his godparents.”  
  
Yixing and Taekwoon started smiling widely and Sehun just stared at Minseok and Junmyeon.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You heard us Sehun.”  
  
“Y-you w-w-want m-me as his godparent?” Sehun asked and Minseok nodded. One second later, he was tackled to the floor by a very happy teenager.  
  
“Thank you,” he squealed as he hugged Minseok close and the older wolf simply smiled and rubbed Sehun’s back.  
  
 

-

  
  
“I was thinking about calling him Seokjin,” Junmyeon said as he walked out of the bedroom with their almost two weeks old pup. Minseok, who was making breakfast, turned around and blinked. He took in the sight of his mate, stomach still swollen up and pup in his arms, before thinking about the name Junmyeon just suggested.  
  
“Seokjin?”  
  
“Yeah… it’s almost Seokjun but I think he looks like a Seokjin. Don’t you agree?” the younger asked, gently handing over their son to Minseok. Minseok gently lifted the pup to his face and nuzzled his nose into the puppy fur.  
  
“Seokjin,” he said, trying out the name and he smiled, liking the way it rolled of his tongue. He leaned back and pressed a quick kiss on the pup’s nose. Seokjin squirmed and Minseok cuddled him close to his chest.  
  
“Can you please put him on the blanket? I think I need to feed him again,” Junmyeon said after a few minutes and Minseok nodded. He went to the blanket that was spread out on the living room floor and he gently placed down the cub. Seokjin wiggled around on the blanket, not sure where to go and Minseok slowly lied down on his stomach.  
  
His son never failed to amaze him. He had seen pups before, but this tiny, wiggling creature was actually made from him and Junmyeon. It was amazing and every development was a joy to see.  
  
A particularly loud yelp brought Minseok back to real life and when he returned, he was met with a pair of unfocused, pale blue eyes.  
  
He stared at the pup, who continued to wiggle around on the blanket and yelp for his daddy to save him.  
  
“Minseok?” he asked when he realized that Minseok was staring at their son. “What are you doing?”  
  
Minseok looked up on his mate, blinking before pointing at their child. “Eyes open.”  
  
Immediately, Junmyeon sank down on his knees and true to Minseok’s words, their small child had opened his eyes. “Oh isn’t he the prettiest thing ever?”  
  
Junmyeon quickly, as quickly as he could, pulled off his clothes and shifted. As soon as he pawed at Seokjin, the pup quieted down and tried to wiggle his way to his daddy. Minseok smiled as the pup tumbled down, rolling over on his back and he started yelping again.  
  
Pups normally had a great sense of balance, even if they couldn’t walk that great when they were this tiny. But Seokjin seemed to lack a lot on the balance area.  
  
Gently, he lifted the pup and brought him to Junmyeon’s stomach. With a satisfied whine, Seokjin started feeding and Junmyeon huffed at Minseok. The older just chuckled and moved to sit by Junmyeon’s head.  
  
“You’re the prettiest,” he mumbled and Junmyeon’s golden eyes shoot up at him. “Seokjin need to work hard. To be like you.”  
  
Minseok wanted to cringe at his words. He spoke like a child, with no real sense of grammar and he hated it. When he was stuck as a wolf, he was imagining himself having long conversations with Junmyeon but now, after so many months and a pup, he still couldn’t speak well.  
  
Much to his dismay, Junmyeon thought that he might never really learn the right way of speaking. It had something to do with the learning process and apparently, he had forgotten a lot when he was chased away by his pack and forced into wolf shape.  
  
As if knowing what his mate thought, Junmyeon reached out and gently licked Minseok’s wrist. The older wolf looked down and smiled, placing a hand on Junmyeon’s head. The white fur was as soft as ever and Minseok ran his hand through the thick fur.  
  
“Beautiful,” Minseok leaned down to place a kiss on Junmyeon’s furry forehead. The wolf just grunted at the word. He would never be used to all the compliments Minseok gave him.  
  
They were silent for a while, Minseok just absentmindedly petting Junmyeon and Junmyeon just enjoyed the treatment his mate gave him.  
  
Seokjin yelped when he was done eating and Minseok reached over Junmyeon to pick him up. Meanwhile, Junmyeon stood up and went to his clothes to shift back to human.  
  
“Can you bring the breakfast here and we’ll eat it on the floor?” he asked as soon as his clothes were back on and Minseok turned around. He nodded quickly and handed over the pup to his mate before disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
Junmyeon had prepared two plates so all he needed to do was to take the plates and bring them to the living room.  
  
When he entered the living room again, all he wanted to do was to freeze time. Junmyeon was sitting on the floor and had placed down Seokjin on the blanket. The pup was wiggling around, whining for Junmyeon to help him but the older wolf simply let him be.  
  
He carefully placed down the plates on the floor and Junmyeon smiled. Seokjin continued to wiggle around and whine.  
  
“He’s noisy,” Junmyeon said and Minseok chuckled. There was no denying that Seokjin indeed were noisy. “But he can’t hear yet, so I understand that he’s noisy.”  
  
“Cutest,” Minseok said as he took a bite of his breakfast and Junmyeon smiled.  
  
“You’re the cutest,” he replied and Minseok’s head shot up.  
  
_Cute? Cute?! He was handsome!_  
  
At the sight of his mate’s frowny face, Junmyeon just laughed and leaned over the plates to kiss Minseok on the lips.  
  
“I mean, you’re the most handsome wolf out there,” he corrected and Minseok almost wanted to puff his chest. Junmyeon just shook his head, smile playing on his lips.  
  
 

-

  
  
Seokjin was twenty days old when he first attempted to howl. The high-pitched sound woke Minseok up and the wolf shot out of bed and hurried to check if there was something in their room.  
  
Seokjin, who slept between him and Junmyeon, was awake, his small tail wagging a little. He looked really proud, for being a twenty-day-old pup with almost no sight and hearing.  
  
Junmyeon on the other hand, was still sleeping like a log and Minseok just shook his head when he got back to bed. He reached over Seokjin and gently stroked Junmyeon’s brown hair. He then lied back and brought Seokjin to his chest.  
  
“Daddy sleep,” he mumbled into the soft puppy fur. “He wakes a lot.”  
  
Junmyeon had been working hard since Seokjin was born. He had been waking up at least once per night but more often than not, twice, to feed the pup. That had started to take its toll on him, as he was almost too tired to keep his eyes open during daytime.  
  
The pup, however, wasn’t planning on letting his daddy sleep. He simply tried howling again and this time, Junmyeon woke up.  
  
“What’s going on?” he asked, sleep heavy in his voice and he slowly brought a hand to his face to rub his eyes.  
  
“Howling,” Minseok said and gently pushed Seokjin closer to Junmyeon.  
  
“My little baby,” Junmyeon cooed, still sounding like he would fall asleep at any moment now. He wrapped his arms around the pup and pulled the small creature close to his chest. “You’re so clever.”  
  
Seokjin squeaked, a sound he only learned to make yesterday and his little tongue darted out to lick his daddy’s nose.  
  
“What time is it?” Junmyeon asked, hugging the pup close while allowing him to lick his face.  
  
“Eight,” Minseok replied, reaching out to fiddle a little with Seokjin’s floppy ears. The pup stopped licking his daddy’s face and turned to look at his papa, even if he couldn’t really see clearly yet. Minseok absolutely adored Seokjin’s blue, unfocused eyes.  
  
“Breakfast,” Minseok finally said and let go of his son’s ear. He stood up and headed to the door. When he was about to exit the room, he stopped and turned around, facing Junmyeon. “Stay here.”  
  
“Minseok!” Junmyeon whined but the older ignored him. It did bother him a little that he was so physically tired all the time and that Minseok had to do so many things for him. But he was on his way back to his old physic. Almost. His stomach still looked like he was heavily pregnant but he felt more energetic now.  
  
Absentmindedly, Junmyeon started to stroke his son’s fur and Seokjin whined, moving around in a circle before lying down.  
  
 

-

  
“I think they’re going to be good friends,” Junmyeon noted when a three-month-old Seokjin tackled a five-month-old Taemin. Jongin chuckled and nodded, watching the kids with intense eyes.  
  
“I think so too,” he agreed. “They look so cute.”  
  
“They do,” Junmyeon said when the pups started rolling around on the wet ground. “But they’re going to get really dirty.”  
  
“Oh of course,” the younger laughed. “But that is a part of the whole thing.”  
  
Junmyeon hummed and laughed when Seokjin crashed into his legs. He bent down, post-pregnancy stomach still in the way and picked up his son. “Hi you little troll, did you play in the mud?” he asked, getting mud all over his shirt but he didn’t care. Seokjin yipped once then he started squirming in Junmyeon’s arms and his daddy had no choice but to let him down again.  
  
He groaned when he stretched again and Jongin raised an eyebrow. “I still feel like I’m pregnant, it’s really bothering me,” he groaned and Jongin hummed. “I have no idea how to get rid of the baby stomach.”  
  
“It’ll go away sooner or later,” Jongin said and Junmyeon glared, jealous over Jongin. The younger had lost his baby belly almost immediately after both his pregnancies.  
  
“You’re just lucky,” he grumbled and Jongin laughed, reaching out to pat his friend on the back.  
  
“Everyone’s different,” he told Junmyeon who didn’t look like he believed those words. “I’m sure Minseok finds your stomach cute.”  
  
Junmyeon glared and Jongin just laughed at him. “That has nothing to do with this. Minseok finding it cute doesn’t really ease my feelings about it. It still bothers me,” he muttered and Jongin patted his knee again.  
  
“I’m sure it’ll go down soon,” he said and Junmyeon really hoped he was right. He turned his attention back to the playing pups. Taeyeon was now approaching the boys, padding closer on her cute, grey paws. She was looking a bit suspicious at the boys, lowering her head a little. But then she suddenly bounced off the ground and onto her brother who yelped and collapsed on the ground in surprise. Seokjin barked at Taeyeon, lowering his front body and wiggled his butt. Then he bolted off, Taeyeon chasing him.  
  
“How cute,” Junmyeon commented and Jongin laughed, looking fondly at his kids.  
  
 

-

  
  
Junmyeon felt extremely nervous when he lied down in their bed, tugging at the hem of his shirt. He had since becoming pregnant started to wear a shirt when he went to bed, just to cover up a little.  
  
Any minute now, Minseok would come to their bedroom and Junmyeon honestly wanted to hide. He felt ashamed of his body, ashamed for not being able to lose his baby belly like Jongin had done. The talk he had with Jongin earlier didn't help, if anything it made him just think even more about his body and how Minseok hadn't touched him since before Seokjin were born.  
  
"Jun?" Minseok suddenly asked, already standing naked beside the bed. Junmyeon had been so caught up in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed Minseok entering and stripping. "Okay?"  
  
Junmyeon smiled a stiff, tight-lipped smile and nodded. But Minseok didn't look convinced. He frowned as he climbed onto the bed and looked down at Junmyeon.  
  
"What wrong?" he asked, voice firmer this time and Junmyeon bit his lip. Maybe his concerns were just childish, but what if Minseok really didn't find him attractive anymore?  
  
"Do you still..." he trailed off and Minseok raised an eyebrow. "Do you still find me attractive? Even if I look like this?" he finally asked, braving himself for the answer.  
  
"Look like what?" Minseok finally replied, sounding a bit confused. He looked over at Junmyeon, who was nervously pulling at the hem of his shirt. He was looking like he always did when they were about to go to sleep.  
  
“…the baby fat,” Junmyeon mumbled, looking away from Minseok and continued tugging at his shirt. His heart was beating hard and fast in nervousness and he swallowed, preparing himself for Minseok’s answer. To his surprise, Minseok crawled on top of him and tugged at his shirt.  
  
“No fat,” he said and pulled up Junmyeon’s shirt a little, revealing his still swollen stomach. Junmyeon on the other hand just looked at Minseok in surprise, then looking away when he saw Minseok staring at his stomach.  
  
“Beautiful,” the elder whispered when he leaned down to place a kiss on Junmyeon’s soft belly. Then he placed another kiss above the previous kiss. Then another. He continued to trail kisses up Junmyeon’s belly, to his slightly puffy chest where he began to gently suck on the skin.  
  
Junmyeon was biting his lips, trying to hold in the moans that threatened to spill over his lips. But when Minseok sucked on his sensitive chest, he couldn’t hold it anymore and let out a long groan. He could feel Minseok’s fingers traveling up the sides of his torso, leaving his skin burning under his touch.  
  
“Minseok,” he gasped, feeling his arousal rising. Minseok stopped sucking on his chest and raised his head, looking at Junmyeon with lust-filled eyes. “D-don’t stop.”  
  
A smile spread on Minseok’s lips at that and he returned to suck on Junmyeon’s chest. Now he started working downwards. When he sucked on Junmyeon’s groin, the younger’s hips jerked and he cried out. Minseok smiled again and pressed one last kiss against the flawless skin before placing his lips on Junmyeon’s half hard cock. He sucked and kissed the soft skin and Junmyeon let out small gasps of pleasure.  
  
At last he took Junmyeon’s cock into his mouth, placing his hands on the younger’s hips to hold them down when they buckled up again. By now, Junmyeon was a whimpering mess and every now and then, he begged Minseok for more. Minseok slowly bobbed his head up and down and moved his hands from Junmyeon’s hips to his thighs.  
  
When Junmyeon moaned loudly again, he released Junmyeon’s now fully hard erection and moved so he no longer straddled the other. Junmyeon whined loudly at the loss, opening his eyes to look at Minseok, brows furrowed but arousal visible on his face.  
  
“Turn around,” Minseok instructed and Junmyeon nodded, quickly doing as told. He turned around and raised his ass for Minseok, his shirt falling down a little to expose his back. Minseok quickly reached for the drawers and took out the lube. Junmyeon whined again, mumbling something along the lines ‘hurry up’ and Minseok hummed, squeezing out lube from the bottle. He coated his cock with the lube and hastily threw the bottle on the floor, not caring where it went.  
  
He stood up on his knees and moved to he was right behind Junmyeon. He parted Junmyeon’s cheeks and the younger whined at the touch.  
  
“Ready?” he asked and Junmyeon nodded. Minseok gently pushed his cock inside of Junmyeon, drawing out a moan from his mate. He leaned forward a little and slid his hands from Junmyeon’s ass to his stomach, gently rubbing it. He slowly began to thrust into Junmyeon with small movements of his hips.  
  
“Love you so much,” he whispered, leaning down even more so he could press his cheek against Junmyeon’s shoulder. “No matter what,” he continued, hands still caressing Junmyeon’s stomach.  
  
Junmyeon was mewling into the mattress but when Minseok hit his prostate, he cried out in pleasure and his whole body jerked. He panted out his mate’s name, begging for more. He was panting and his whole body trembling.  When Minseok’s knot began to swell, he could feel tears down his cheeks. He groaned when the knot became so big that Minseok couldn’t pull out.  
  
“Close,” he heard Minseok whisper in his ear, voice husky. Junmyeon hummed and then gasped when Minseok released inside him. His whole body shuddered just seconds later and he came onto the sheets with a cry.  
  
Minseok exhaled and changed their position, moving so he spooned Junmyeon. His hands were still around Junmyeon’s waist and gently rubbing his belly.  
  
“Beautiful,” he whispered into Junmyeon’s ear, stroking his fingers over the younger’s ribs. “Love you so much, want you so much,” he continued, pressing his lips against Junmyeon’s shoulder.  
  
“I love you too,” Junmyeon whispered back, placing one of his hands on top of Minseok’s. “I just… I felt insecure and… and I just… I don’t know, I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t worry,” Minseok answered, his lips still against Junmyeon’s shoulder. “Understand.”  
  
“Thank you,” the younger murmured, eyes falling close. He knew he should be full awake and leave to clean up, because the sticky cum on his stomach and the sheets wasn’t really comfortable, but Minseok’s knot was still very swollen, so resting his eyes wouldn’t hurt. “I love you,” he said again and he felt Minseok smile against his shoulder.  
  
“I love you too,” Minseok whispered back, pressing another kiss against Junmyeon’s skin.  
  
 

-

  
  
At the sound of Seokjin’s spine snapping, Minseok quickly brought Junmyeon out of the room, knowing how much he hated this. Junmyeon, however, fought against his mate, determined to be with his son and Minseok saw no other opinion that picking Junmyeon up.  
  
“Minseok put me down,” he shouted but Minseok just carried him to the living room. When he was placed down on the ground, he tried to run back to Seokjin’s room but Minseok caught him. “He’s probably scared and now he’s alone. I need- I need-“  
  
“Calm,” Minseok whispered and gently stroked Junmyeon’s hair. “I go.”  
  
“But I-“  
  
“Dislike this,” Minseok filled in and Junmyeon sighed, dropping down on the couch. He really hated watching pups go through the first change and this was his son, it would probably be even worse.  
  
“Go and comfort him, please,” Junmyeon whispered, heart aching at the sounds of his son’s bones breaking. Minseok nodded and hurried back to Seokjin’s room. The pup were writhing on the floor, starting to look somewhat human and Minseok understood why Junmyeon hated this so much.  
  
“Seokjin,” he gently whispered, sinking down on his knees beside the pup. The pup whined loudly, as if asking his papa for help. Minseok just smiled and reached out to stroke the fur that was starting to shorten. “Papa is here.”  
  
The pup seemed to have calmed down a little now when his papa was here and he let his bones break and rearrange.  
  
  
At last, the sound of snapping bones quieted down and on the floor, laid a boy with wide, blue eyes and he stared up at Minseok.  
  
“Hey buddy,” Minseok said, picking up the baby and stood up. The baby didn’t seem to bother the fact that he was in a new body, he just waved his arms around and made all kinds of sounds.  
  
“Junmyeon,” the older male called when he exited Seokjin’s room and Junmyeon jumped up from the couch and hurried over to his mate and son. He cupped Seokjin’s small face with his hands and observed the baby, taking in every detail about him.  
  
“My little baby,” he whispered, caressing Seokjin’s smooth skin with his thumb. He then leaned closer to Minseok to quickly kiss him on the lips. “Thank you.”  
  
“I love you,” Minseok replied and Junmyeon laughed. Taking Seokjin from the older.  
  
“Let’s get you into some clothes,” he said and tapped the child on the nose. Seokjin just continued to blab on an alien language and when Junmyeon headed to the bathroom with him, Minseok tailed after.  
  
He watched with intense eyes as Junmyeon dressed Seokjin in a pink onesie. He looked so cute that Minseok couldn’t help it but lean down and press a kiss on his chubby cheek. Seokjin let out a high-pitched giggle and grabbed Minseok’s ear.  
  
“So cute,” Minseok mumbled against Seokjin’s cheek. The baby giggled again and released Minseok’s ear. Minseok leaned back and looked down on Seokjin, smiling widely. Seokjin mirrored his expression, as good as he could, and showed his gums.  
  
“He’s adorable,” Junmyeon said and picked up Seokjin. As soon as he was held against his daddy’s chest, he immediately reached out for his papa, whining loudly. Junmyeon just shook his head and gently handed him over to Minseok.  
  
“Papa’s boy I see,” he said and stroked Seokjin’s brown hair. Minseok smiled and leaned closer to Junmyeon, kissing him gently.  
  
“Love you.”  
  
“I love you too,” Junmyeon said and cupped Minseok’s cheek, rubbing his cheek gently with his thumb.  
  
 

-

  
  
After Seokjin turned human, Minseok and Junmyeon’s lives got even livelier. Seokjin filled their days with happy blabbing and when he started walking on wobbly legs, Minseok truly felt like an overprotective father.  
  
He knew he should stop watching over Seokjin like a hawk, but he simply couldn’t stop worrying about his son.  
  
On top of everything, Junmyeon had started to behave a bit weird. He was acting absent and was shying away from Minseok, then suddenly he was touchy and needy, only to become shy again after.  
  
Everything worried him at the moment.  
  
“Minseok,” Junmyeon interrupted his train of thoughts and he looked up. During the last couple of weeks, Junmyeon had started to look… different. Good different. His cheeks looked chubbier and all over, he looked healthier.  
  
“Yes?” Minseok asked, standing up to approach his mate. Junmyeon was holding Seokjin in his arms and the boys reached out for his daddy as soon as Minseok were in his reach. With a smile, Minseok took Seokjin from Junmyeon and pressed a quick kiss on his nose.  
  
Junmyeon just watched his two favorite boys interact; a hand absentmindedly finding it’s way to his stomach and gently rubbing it. Minseok immediately caught the act and he looked at Junmyeon with wide eyes.  
  
“Again?” he asked, voice trembling.  
  
Junmyeon smiled and nodded. He stepped closer to Minseok and took his free hand, pressing it to the already noticeable bump. Minseok had just thought that maybe Junmyeon had a hard time to lose the last of his baby stomach. “Yixing thinks it might be more than just one.”  
  
“Twins?”  
  
“Might be triplets as well,” Junmyeon said and Minseok’s jaw fell open. Triplets? How would they manage that? And Seokjin was only a year old now!  
  
Junmyeon watched in amusement how his mate froze and stared out in space. He didn’t even notice that Seokjin were pulling at his hair and ears, calling out for him in his alien language. The younger adult just shook his head and took Seokjin from the still frozen Minseok.  
  
“Let’s go make some dinner while papa is processing the news,” he said and kissed his son’s ear. The child just laughed and clapped his small hands.  
  
  
  
“Hello handsome,” Junmyeon said when Minseok entered the kitchen. He had finally got rid of the shock and he decided to join his mate and son. Seokjin were sitting on a blanket in the kitchen, playing loudly with the wolf doll Minseok made for him.  
  
“Hi,” he said and wrapped his arms around Junmyeon’s waist. When his arms was pressed against Junmyeon’s stomach, he could feel that it felt a bit hard now, not soft as it had been earlier. He kissed Junmyeon’s neck and the younger squirmed in his hold. “Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” Junmyeon said and continued to stir in the pot. Curious, Minseok peeked over Junmyeon’s shoulder to see what his mate was cooking. Junmyeon side eyed Minseok and smiled. “I’m making Naengmyeon. It’s still a while until dinner so I thought I would do it today, since I have time.”  
  
Minseok nodded into Junmyeon’s nape, pressing his lips against the soft skin.  
  
“How long?” he asked, rubbing Junmyeon’s stomach to make Junmyeon understand what he meant.  
  
“Should be around two months already. The fact that I was already fat must have hid the development of them,” Junmyeon said, placing his hand on top of Minseok’s hand. Feeling not so happy about Junmyeon’s comment, Minseok gently bit into Junmyeon’s nape and the younger yelped in surprise.  
  
“Not fat,” he grumbled and Junmyeon chuckled.  
  
“Alright alright, not fat. But you have to admit that I did nothing to get rid of the baby fat,” Junmyeon said and Minseok frowned.  
  
“Look,” Minseok let go of Junmyeon waist and pointed on their pup, who was now chewing on the wolf doll with the few teeth he had. Junmyeon moved his eyes from the pot to look at their pup. “Lot of work.”  
  
At Minseok’s comment, Junmyeon just laughed and shook his head. “He’s a lot of work, indeed,” he agreed and turned back to the pot.  
  
Minseok nodded and smiled, placing his hand on Junmyeon’s back.  
  
“Can you take our little troublemaker outside on a walk or something? You know how much he liked walking in the forest with his cute little human feet,” Junmyeon said and Minseok nodded. “Just make sure you dress him.”  
  
It was November and it had started to become really cold outside again. Minseok kissed Junmyeon one last time on the cheek before going to Seokjin, sweeping him up from the floor.  
  
The boy let go of his wolf doll and squealed. He giggled as he was held against his papa’s chest and his papa pressed kisses all over his face.  
  
“Outside?” his papa asked and he just smiled, showing his four teeth. Minseok took Seokjin’s tiny hand and waved it to Junmyeon, who smiled and waved back, before heading to the door.  
  
Seokjin’s overall was pink and he really liked it, he had ever since he saw it in the store. That moment would always be a precious memory for Minseok. They had passed the pink overall and Seokjin had simply just let out a squeal before reaching for the piece of clothing.  
  
So, as soon as he saw the overall, Seokjin squealed and Minseok smiled at him. Since the boy liked the overall so much, he was no problem to get dressed. He simply let his papa dress him. He had even learned that he should hold out his hands when his papa was putting the gloves on his tiny hands.  
  
“Done,” Minseok announced when he put the hat on Seokjin. The boy smiled and waved his small hands. Minseok quickly pulled on a jacket and his shoes.  
  
“Bye daddy!” he called out as he picked up Seokjin, heading to the door.  
  
“Bye papa!” Junmyeon shouted back and Minseok smiled when he exited the house. The air outside was cold but they still waited for the snow to fall. Minseok was excited for this winter, because this would be the first winter that Seokjin would be able to play. Last winter, he was just a tiny tiny little pup, so fragile that Minseok were afraid that he would break at every little touch.  
  
They walked for a while, Minseok still carrying Seokjin. He didn’t want Seokjin to tire out his little legs.  
  
Seokjin wiggled around in Minseok’s hold and waved his arms around, wanting to come down on the ground and walk, but Minseok held him in a firm grip.  
  
At last, they arrived to the forest and Minseok placed down Seokjin on the ground. He took the boy’s small hand in his and they started walking through the forest. They had done this a few times before, to get Seokjin as steady on his legs as possible.  
  
  
After a good five minutes of walking, Minseok let go of Seokjin’s hand and walked a few meters in front of the boy.  
  
“Come to papa,” he cooed, a sentence he had practiced a lot. He wanted to be able to say it well, because it sounded really cute when Taekwoon or Jongin said it. Seokjin smiled widely again, showing that he was clearly Junmyeon’s son and started to walk on wobbly legs.  
  
“Pa,” Seokjin said as soon as he reached Minseok and Minseok stared at the boy who was still smiling like a sun.  
  
“What?” he said, leaning down to get closer to his smiling son.  
  
“Pa,” Seokjin repeated, only to follow it up with another, “pa.”  
  
“Papa!” he finally said and Minseok could feel a lump in his throat. This was it. He was going to cry. His son said his first word and his first word was “papa”.  
  
“Yes, I’m papa,” he mumbled, trying his hardest not to cry.  
  
 

-

  
  
“Hello big boy, how was the walk with papa?” Junmyeon asked when Minseok and Seokjin came back to their house. “Did you have a good time with papa?”  
  
“Papa!” Seokjin squealed when he was out of his pink overall, and hugged Minseok around the neck.  
  
“Did he just…” Junmyeon trailed off and Minseok looked up on his mate. He stood up, Seokjin in his arms and nodded.  
  
“First word,” he said and Junmyeon smiled widely.  
  
“Papa’s boy indeed,” he said and laughed. Seokjin smiled widely and giggled.  
  
“Papa!” he said again and his parents both chuckled.  
  
The boy continued to cling around Minseok’s neck, burying his nose into his papa’s nape. Minseok didn’t have the heart to set him down on the floor, so he just continued to carry him around. Junmyeon just shook his head at the two of them, a fond smile playing on his lips.  
  
“The food is ready,” he said and Minseok nodded, taking Seokjin to the table. The boy struggles a bit when Minseok placed him down in the chair but as soon as he got the bib around his neck, he started smiling widely up at his father.  
  
“Papa!” he cooed when Junmyeon placed down the pot of Naengmyeon on the table. Minseok sat down, smiling while looking at his son. Seokjin was gesturing wildly at the pot and Minseok.  
  
“Should papa feed you?” Junmyeon asked, sitting down on the other side of Seokjin. The child continued to wave his hands around and Junmyeon gently grabs them to stop him.  
  
“Papa!” he said and Junmyeon nodded.  
  
“Yes papa is going to feed you soon,” he said, still smiling down at Seokjin who slowly started smiling back. Meanwhile, Minseok served some noodles on Seokjin’s small plate. As the noodles were already cold, he didn’t need to wait for them to cool down. He just twirled a fork around in the noodles and then he cooed at Seokjin.  
  
“Seokjin,” he said and the kid turned his head to look at his papa again. He looked serious for a moment, but then he broke into a wide smile. Minseok gently pressed the noodles against Seokjin’s lips and the boy opened up his mouth in an O.  
  
“Mmmmm,” Seokjin hummed with the noodles in his mouth, enjoying the taste. Minseok looked up at Junmyeon who looked back at him and they both smiled.  
  
 

-

  
“Hello my favorite godson!” Sehun sang as he entered the house, quickly picking up Seokjin from the floor and spun him around. The child squealed in happiness and when Sehun stopped, he threw his small arms around the teen’s neck.  
  
“Hello Sehun,” Junmyeon said from his place on the couch, eyes trained on his knitting. “How are you today?”  
  
“Hi Jun,” Sehun said with a wide smile, still hugging Seokjin. “I’m good, how about you?”  
  
“Well, pregnant again,” Junmyeon answered and smiled when he saw Sehun’s jaw drop in the corner of his eyes. “And Seokjin said his first word this week.”  
  
“He did? What did he say?”  
  
“He said papa.”  
  
“Of course,” Sehun rolled his eyes playfully and placed down Seokjin on the floor. “You’re such a papa’s boy,” he said and softly pressed his index finger against Seokjin’s small chest.  
  
“Papa!” Seokjin smiled and Sehun laughed, hugging the boy again.  
  
“You’re so cute,” he mumbled into Seokjin’s black hair and pressed a kiss on his ear, making the child squeal again. Junmyeon smiled and continued his knitting while Sehun began to play with the pup.  
  
 

-

  
  
Seokjin’s favorite thing to do was to rest his head against Junmyeon’s stomach, feeling his siblings move around. Even though he didn’t really understand what Junmyeon and Minseok tried to tell him about babies and such, he still liked to rest his head against his daddy’s stomach.  
  
When Seokjin passed the one and a half year mark, brown started invading his colorless eyes and by the time he was two, he would have fully brown eyes.

  
True to what Junmyeon had suspected, they were expecting triplets, and it surprised no one. Maybe Minseok were a little surprised, but the others were not surprised at all.  
  
“Are you ready for three more pups?” Junmyeon asked one night when Seokjin had fallen asleep with his head on Junmyeon’s stomach. Minseok nodded into Junmyeon’s shoulder and a wide smile spread over his lips. He had been processing the possibility of triplets for a few months, and now he finally felt ready.  
  
They still had three months left until their new family members would join them.  
  
“Should we decide names beforehand this time?” Junmyeon asked and Minseok lifted his gaze to look at his mate.  
  
“Names?”  
  
“Yeah, since we didn’t have a name for Seokjin, I thought that maybe we should decide names,” Junmyeon said, placing a hand beside Minseok’s on his stomach. “What name would you like if we had a girl?”  
  
“Seungwan,” Minseok replied without hesitation.  
  
“I like that name,” Junmyeon mumbled and reached out to move Seokjin away from his stomach. The boy stirred a little when his head was placed on his daddy’s chest but he didn’t wake up.  
  
“My grandma’s name,” Minseok answered quietly. His grandma was one of the kindest people he had ever known but she had passed away before Minseok was thrown out of his pack.  
  
“Let’s name one of them Seungwan, if we get a girl,” Junmyeon agreed, fingers fiddling with Seokjin’s small hand. The child just snored in response and Junmyeon smiled before yawning. “I’m tired.”  
  
“Sleep,” Minseok instructed and helped Junmyeon to maneuver himself. He also picked up Seokjin to lay him in the middle of the two of them. Junmyeon chuckled and Minseok leaned over their son to give his mate a kiss.  
  
“You have to think of more names for the kids,” Junmyeon mumbled, sleep slowly overpowering and Minseok hummed. The older reached out to take Junmyeon’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
“Promise.”  
  
 

-

  
  
“Have you thought of names?” Jongin asked and the others in the room looked at Minseok and Junmyeon.  
  
“We have picked one, if we get a girl,” Junmyeon said and Minseok nodded, hand absentmindedly stroking Junmyeon’s belly. Under his hand, the triplets were all kicking and Junmyeon let out a quiet groan when he received a sharp kick. “We picked Seungwan.”  
  
“That’s a pretty name,” Baekhyun commented and the other nodded.  
  
“My grandma’s,” Minseok filled in and Sehun nodded.  
  
“I hope there is at least one girl,” the teen said and Junmyeon laughed.  
  
“I hope so too,” he said and stroked Seokjin’s hair. The child yawned and snuggled even closer to Junmyeon. “At least one girl would be nice.”  
  
“And she would probably be very pretty as well,” Sehun pointed out and Minseok chuckled.  
  
“Junmyeon’s daughter,” he said and Junmyeon could feel his whole face heat up. He stopped stroking Seokjin’s hair to lightly slap Minseok on the arm, whispering for him to stop. The others in the room just laughed at his behavior and soon, he laughed with them.  
  
“I find it funny that you are having triplets only two years after Seokjin. I only had one after Taeyeon,” Jongin pointed out suddenly and Junmyeon chuckled, nodding.  
  
“Yeah, I guess,” he said, smile on his lips. “But what to do? They’re here any day now.”  
  
“No turning back,” Baekhyun said with a smile and now Minseok broke into a wide smile.  
  
“No turning back,” he repeated and took Junmyeon’s hand, gently squeezing it. There was no turning back now, they would soon have their babies in their arms.  
  
 

-

  
  
“Papaaaaa!” Seokjin crashed into Minseok’s arms as soon as the man came through their door. The child started tugging at Minseok’s arm, pulling him into the house.  
  
“Yes?” he asked and the child continued to drag him towards their bedroom.  
  
“Daddy,” Seokjin mumbled and Minseok’s heart dropped. Something was wrong.  
  
“Minseok?” Junmyeon asked as Minseok and Seokjin came through the door. Minseok were about to answer but Junmyeon groaned and instead, he hurried up to Junmyeon.  
  
“Daddy hurt,” Seokjin said as he tried to crawl up on the bed. When he at last succeeded, he cuddled close to his daddy.  
  
“Daddy’s not hurt,” Junmyeon said, taking Minseok’s hand and placing his free hand on Seokjin’s head, trying to calm them both down. “But the babies wants to join us.”  
  
_Oh._  
  
_The babies are coming._  
  
“Minseok, don’t panic,” Junmyeon said calmly and Minseok took a deep breathe to calm down. “Can you please just take Seokjin to Kyungsoo and Jongin, then get a doctor for me?”  
  
“Yes,” Minseok said and quickly stood up, swooping up Seokjin in his arms. The boy didn’t protest when his papa simply picked him up, he just blinked. “Stay here.”  
  
Junmyeon gave him an unimpressed look and Minseok bolted out of the room, Seokjin in his arms.  
  
 

-

  
  
“Calm down Minseok, he’s not going to die,” Kyungsoo said as he took Seokjin from the older male. “Just take a deep breathe, go get a doctor and then go back to help Junmyeon. Seokjin, Taemin, Taeyeon and I are going to have so much fun meanwhile, right Seokjin?”  
  
The boy just nodded and waved his small hand to his papa. “Bye.”  
  
“Bye,” Minseok answered with a little smile on his lips and waved back at his son. “Be back soon,” he promised and headed out the door. He had no idea how long Junmyeon had been in labor and who knows what could happen if Minseok weren’t fast.  
  
  
Luckily, the hospital wasn’t far away from their house, so Minseok quickly got there. This time, Yixing was the one that greeted him with a calm smile and followed him back to his and Junmyeon’s house.  
  
“Calm down Minseok, we’re not in a rush,” he said when Minseok tried to get him running.  
  
“But-“ Minseok tried but Yixing raised his hand, quieting him down.  
  
“Junmyeon has done this once before, he’s both mentally and physically more experienced now. Your stress is in vain, calm down,” Yixing said and Minseok nodded, pressing his lips together. The doctor was right.  
  
  
Minseok kicked off his shoes as soon as he got inside the house, not caring where they flew and headed to the bedroom. Junmyeon had already shifted but still lied on their bed.  
  
“Go get a towel and place it on the floor and then move him from the bed to the towel. I think you two want to sleep in your bed tonight,” Yixing said as he entered behind Minseok. The older male nodded and went to their bathroom to get a towel.  
  
Junmyeon whimpered when Minseok came back to lift him down from the bed to the towel.  
  
“’s okay,” Minseok mumbled and gently stroked Junmyeon’s head. Yixing sat down beside Junmyeon and started examine him. The white wolf continued to whimper as Yixing’s examination continued on.  
  
  
“You should shift as well,” Yixing gently instructed and Minseok nodded, striping and shifting. Junmyeon whimpered again and Minseok padded over to try and comfort his mate. He nuzzled his nose into Junmyeon’s fur and the younger sighed.  
  
Minseok continued to nuzzle Junmyeon and gently started licking behind Junmyeon’s ears, everything to possible make Junmyeon as comfortable as possible.  
  
 

-

  
  
Minseok lied on the floor with his head on his paws as he observed the three tiny pups. Two little boys and a little girl. The boys were both dark in color, one black and one dark brown. The girl was grey, the same color as Minseok. They would probably get lighter in color when they grew up.  
  
Junmyeon whimpered and Minseok looked at his mate. The younger male looked tired and he huffed. Minseok answered with a whine, telling Junmyeon to go to sleep. The white wolf let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, leaving Minseok alone with the responsibility of the pups.  
  
Looking over three bundles of fur was not that hard. They were only hours old and sleeping, so Minseok had everything under control.  
  
Slowly, Minseok inched closer to the grey pup and the tiny pup yelped in surprise when a wet nose was pressed into her fur. Minseok quickly lifted his head to check that Junmyeon were still sleeping and much to his delight, his mate was sleeping like a log.  
  
But the tiny girl’s yelp woke her brothers and soon, all three puppies were whimpering and yelping. Panicking, Minseok started to nuzzle all puppies, licking them with the hope that they would quiet down.  
  
Slowly, the pups calmed down and Minseok gently blew some air on them. He really needed to work his puppy skills. But it had worked so well with Seokjin, he had no problems. Maybe Seokjin was an exception.  
  
He observed the pups, eyeing them close. The white little pup really looked like a Seungwan and Minseok’s heart swelled. He could tell she would be really pretty when she grew up. The other two, the boys, were squirming around against Junmyeon’s belly and Minseok knew it was just a matter of time before they would start yelping again.  
  
_Maybe they should have names_ , Minseok thought as he nuzzled the boys, trying to calm them down.  
  
He had been thinking about names. He had really wanted something close to Junmyeon’s name, as Seokjin was very close to his own name and the closest name he found and liked had been Namjoon.  
  
Minseok nuzzled his nose into the black fur of their oldest pup who just continued to yelp while the youngest calmed down.  The black one looked like a little Namjoon, Minseok decided and continued to try and calm him down.  
  
Then he turned his attention to their youngest.  
  
Chanyeol had mentioned a name that Minseok had liked very much, and now when he looked at their youngest pup, he felt like the name really fitted him.  
  
_Hansol_ , he thought and licked the pup’s small head. _You look like a Hansol._  
  
The pup whimpered a little but didn’t let out a yelp, much to Minseok’s relief and he soon fell asleep while Minseok watched his family with a warm feeling in his chest.  
  
He would tell Junmyeon the names as soon as the younger woke up.  
  
 

-

  
  
“How’s the family life?” Chanyeol asked as he and Minseok walked back towards the village, their catch dragging behind them. It had only been them today, Jongin was too busy caring for their two kids. Sehun was also busy, with trying to court his future mate.  
  
“Good,” Minseok answered and Chanyeol nodded, smiling.  
  
“Baekhyun’s pregnant,” he continued and Minseok turned to look at him.  
  
“Congratulations!” he exclaimed and stopped to give Chanyeol a hug. This was something big. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had been trying for kids for a long time and they even had a period where they had just stopped trying.  
  
“He told me yesterday and he was so excited that he cried,” Chanyeol said and Minseok laughed. He could totally see that happen. “And then when he told me, I started crying.”  
  
Of course.  
  
“But he was a little scared, that something would go wrong…” the younger said and Minseok nodded. That had been his fear as well both times Junmyeon was pregnant.  
  
“He… uh, talk to Junmyeon,” Minseok said and Chanyeol nodded.  
  
“Yeah he told me he would visit today or tomorrow, maybe help Junmyeon with the kids.”  
  
“Needed,” Minseok pointed out and Chanyeol just laughed at him, causing him to playfully slap Chanyeol’s arm. “Four kids. Much work.”  
  
“Oh I can imagine that,” Chanyeol nodded. “You two worked hard indeed.”  
  
Minseok just glared at Chanyeol before laughing and the two of them continued their journey back to the village.  
  
 

-

  
  
The triplets’ change occurred in the middle of the night. Junmyeon was the first one to wake up and Minseok followed not long after. The older looked over to his mate, placing his hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder. He could see how Junmyeon’s hands were shaking and he flinched each time the sound of snapping bones echoed through the house.  
  
“Get Seokjin,” Minseok said as calm as he could when he heard his oldest son’s whimpers. Junmyeon nodded and they both got out of the bed.  
  
Minseok headed to the pups room and when he entered, he could feel his heart breaking. His three tiny pups were writing in their crib, crying out in pain.  
  
“Babies,” he gently cooed and picked up Namjoon. The second oldest triplet was already half through the change when Minseok placed him down on the carpet. He continued with Seungwan, gently picking her up as if she was made of glass and he tenderly placed her beside Namjoon.  
  
“Hansol,” Minseok whispered when he leaned down to pick up his youngest son. He really wished he could take away the pain from his kids, but he was powerless against nature.  
  
“Almost there,” he continued, gently stroking Namjoon’s head.  
  
Soon, the sound of breaking bones ceased and three small children was lying on the floor. Minseok couldn’t help his racing heart at the sight of them. All three of them were so pretty, blinking up at him with their wide, colorless eyes.  
  
“Hi babies,” he said as he leaned down to pick up Hansol. The youngest pup was trembling in his papa’s arms, quickly bursting into tears as soon as he was held against his papa’s chest. Minseok gently bounced him and hushed him, whispering soothing words. “Let’s get you to daddy.”  
  
He tried to be as quick as possible, because he had two more pups that needed to get carried to the master bedroom. When he entered, Junmyeon looked up at him with wide eyes.  
  
“Is that..?”  
  
“Hansol,” Minseok replied as he transferred the crying child from his arms to Junmyeon’s arms. “’m getting two others.”  
  
“Hurry before they cry,” Junmyeon said before turning his attention to his youngest son, trying to calm him down. Minseok nodded and headed out the room, back to the triplets’ room. When he entered, Seungwan had managed to roll over to her stomach, lying with the face against the floor. Namjoon on the other hand was just lying on his back, staring up at the roof.  
  
Minseok bent down and picked up his daughter, who didn’t really react, she just stared blankly in front of her. It was as if she hadn’t really understood what just had happened. When they arrived to the bedroom, she let out her first whimper.  
  
“Seungwan, my little princess,” Junmyeon soothed her as soon as Minseok placed her down in the bed. “Don’t be scared.”  
  
“’m getting Namjoon,” Minseok said and Junmyeon nodded, only looking down on Seungwan and Hansol. Seokjin was sitting on Junmyeon’s side, slowly stroking his youngest brother’s black hair.  
  
When Minseok came back to the triplets’ room to get Namjoon, the boy had tears in his eyes and his lower lip was trembling dangerously. He looked so frail and Minseok quickly picked him up to hush him.  
  
“Let’s get you to daddy,” he said when the boy had calmed down and pressed a kiss on the soft cheek.  
  
 

-

  
  
With the triplets now human, Minseok and Junmyeon had a lot more work to do. Sure, they were rowdy as pups, but when they started walk they were even rowdier. As humans, they had small hands that they could pick things up with and that added up to the job.  
  
Seungwan was the one who started walking first. She was merely seven months old when she stood up and took her first step. After her, Namjoon stood up, at eleven months old. It took Hansol a long time before he started walking, because it seemed like their youngest pup were a bit scared of everything.  At one year, he finally stood up and took his first wobbly steps.  
  
Around the time when Hansol started walking, Seokjin started talking for real. Before he only said single words, but slowly he started to build somewhat sentences.  
  
Seungwan, of course, started talking around the same time as Seokjin began with his sentences. Her first word was ‘papa’, the same as Seokjin and her parents had just smiled when she said it. Hansol was right after her, surprisingly enough, with the word “dada” and last came Namjoon with the word “ball”.  
  
  
Taehyung, Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s son, were born just a few days after the triplets’ birthday and they all just adored the tiny pup. As soon as he had opened his eyes and started walking better on his small black paws, they always wanted to play with him.  
  
Seungwan and Namjoon lost their interest in him quite quickly though, since they couldn’t play however they liked with him, they had to be careful. So they just went back to play with each other. They couldn’t even play with the older cause all of them played too rough.  
  
But Hansol continued to play with Taehyung, always being the gentle pup that he was and it made Junmyeon so proud to see his son understanding just how fragile little Taehyung was at times.  
  
After Taehyung went through his first change, Yixing told everyone that he was now pregnant again and this time, Seungwan was really excited about maybe having a new playmate. This time she hoped that he or she wouldn’t be as fragile as Taehyung, making Junmyeon just shake his head.  
  
 

-

  
  
“Are you ready to meet Sooyoung?” Junmyeon asked, holding two year old Seungwan on his hip. Namjoon was standing beside him, his little fist holding Junmyeon’s pants and Hansol was in Minseok’s arms. Seokjin were also on the floor, holding Namjoon’s hand. Seokjin looked up at his daddy and nodded eagerly. He had been as excited with Yixing as he had been with Junmyeon when Junmyeon was pregnant with the triplets.  
  
“Let’s go,” Minseok said and he opened the door. Seokjin quickly pulled Namjoon out through the door, not really caring his younger brother were stumbling on his small legs.  
  
“Careful, Seok!” Junmyeon called as he followed them, Minseok closing the door behind them. Seungwan and Hansol still couldn’t walk, but Namjoon had been really fast with getting up on his feet and he quickly learned how to walk. While he was still a bit unsteady on his legs, he was a rather daring boy, making Junmyeon worry a lot.  
  
“Seok,” Minseok said as his oldest son and the oldest triplet was walking in the wrong direction. He smiled when they turned around to look at him and he pointed in the right direction. They quickly started smiling again and turned around fully to go the right way.  
  
  
“You look fresh,” Junmyeon said when Yixing opened the door and the younger wolf smiled. “I think you’ve lost more of your baby stomach in a month than I had in a year!”  
  
At Junmyeon’s words, Yixing started laughing and the older started smiling. “Come in,” he said and allowed the family to come inside. Junmyeon quickly placed down Seungwan on the floor and she quickly headed to the toy box.  
  
Anson was sitting in the couch, a wide smile spreading on his lips when he saw Seokjin. He started bouncing in the couch and Junmyeon just laughed. Minseok also smiled, still holding Hansol. Their youngest wasn’t very fond of crawling around or playing yet, something that would probably come soon, so they just allowed him to sit in their laps while the other played.  
  
“How are you?” Junmyeon asked Taekwoon, who was lying on the floor, staring at the squirming pup.  
  
“I’m good,” he said and tore his eyes of his daughter.  
  
“She’s even prettier than I remember,” Junmyeon said as he placed down Hansol and sat down.  
  
“She’s getting prettier each day,” Yixing commented when Minseok also sat down to watch the pup. “She’s getting livelier as well.”  
  
“Of course,” Junmyeon said and gently ran a hand along Sooyoung’s back. The brown and silver pup just continued to yip and squirm around on her little blanket. Junmyeon brought a finger under her muzzle and tilted her head up a little, taking a look at her blue eyes. “Such a beauty, you two did really good.”  
  
Minseok just nodded in agreement and stroked Sooyoung’s tiny muzzle. Pups never ceased to amaze him.  
  
“Pup,” Seungwan suddenly said and crawled on her stomach to stare at the pup with her wide, brown blue eyes. She reached out a small hand to pet the pup as soon as Junmyeon pulled his hand back. “Pretty!”  
  
“She is,” Taekwoon said, looking like he was going to burst with pride.  
  
“She’s my sister,” Anson said when Junmyeon moved from the floor to sit on the couch. He smiled and stroked the boy’s head.  
  
“She sure is, and you’re right to be proud of her.”  
  
 

-

  
  
“PAPA!” little Namjoon squealed when his papa entered their house, dropping his toys to rush and hug the man. Minseok laughed and crouched down to open his arms for the small child. Tiny arms hugged his neck and Namjoon buried his small face in Minseok’s collarbone.  
  
“Papa!” another little voice squealed and Minseok looked up to see Hansol. The small three year old slowly wobbled up to his papa and brother. Minseok opened his arms again and Hansol hugged him as well.  
  
“How are you?” Minseok asked, feeling proud over his sentence. After many years, he finally started getting a hang of his grammar. “Good?”  
  
Both boys nodded into Minseok’s shoulders and Minseok laughed, standing up with them both in his arms.  
  
  
“Hello handsome,” Junmyeon greeted when Minseok walked into the triplets’ room. Seungwan was sitting on the floor, playing with her stuffed toys and at the sight of their sister, the boys started wiggling in Minseok’s arms so the man had to put them down on the floor.  
  
“How are you?” Junmyeon asked, placing down the clothes he had in his hands to approach Minseok and kiss him.  
  
“Ewww,” the triplets chorused and their parents turned their heads to look at them.  
  
“What did you say?” Junmyeon asked and crouched down to attack all three kids with kisses. They all started squealing and Minseok laughed at his mate and children. When the triplets were all out of breath, Junmyeon stood up again.  
  
“Seokjin is in his room, you should go and talk to him. He missed you a lot,” Junmyeon said, heading back to the clothes to continue to fold them. Minseok nodded and quickly left the room, not forgetting to give a kiss to all three kids.  
  
  
Seokjin’s room was just beside the triplets and his door was decorated with colorful letters, spelling out ‘Seokjin’.  
  
“Seokjin?” Minseok asked, slowly opening the door. Seokjin was sitting on the floor, drawing on a paper with his crayons. When Minseok entered his room, he looked up and smiled widely. Minseok smiled back and joined Seokjin on the floor.  
  
They continued in silence, Minseok just watching Seokjin as the child was drawing a forest on the paper. Seokjin was very much alike Minseok, quiet and a bit shy. He also had a hard time grasping the grammar, like Minseok, and therefor he preferred to be quiet.  
  
“Pretty,” Minseok commented, pointing on Seokjin’s drawing and Seokjin’s face broke into a wide smile. He continued to draw the last details on his paper before taking it and holding it out for Minseok.  
  
“Refrigerator?” the child asked and Minseok nodded, taking the paper from his son.  
  
“Promise,” Minseok answered and Seokjin looked satisfied with that answer. He took another paper and started drawing again, this time a bunch of stick figures. Two bigger stick figures, one smaller and three that are even smaller.  
  
“Family,” Seokjin said, pointing at his picture.  
  
“Our family,” Minseok corrected gently. He wanted Seokjin to have a good sense of grammar and he really tried to use the grammar he knew to teach Seokjin what was right.  
  
“Daddy, papa, Seokjin, Namjoon, Seungwan, Hansol,” Seokjin said, pointing at each of the stick figures. Minseok smiled fondly and ruffled Seokjin’s brown hair.  
  
“Go and show daddy,” he encouraged and Seokjin nodded, standing up with his drawing in his hands. Minseok laughed as Seokjin hurried out of the room and he stood up to follow Seokjin.  
  
When he got to the triplets’ room, he could see Junmyeon holding Seokjin’s picture, smiling widely. Seokjin was looking really proud as Junmyeon promised to go and put the picture on their refrigerator immediately.  
  
“It’s really cute,” Junmyeon said as he passed Minseok, who quickly turned to follow him to the kitchen to get the picture up on the refrigerator.  
  
“It is,” Minseok agreed and Junmyeon smiled, looking at the picture on the refrigerator. “Our family.”  
  
“Yes,” Junmyeon replied and turned around to kiss Minseok again. “Are you hungry?”  
  
“A little,” Minseok replied and Junmyeon nodded, moving to get out some food for his family.  
  
“Then let’s prepare something,” he replied when he opened the refrigerator and smiled at Minseok.  
  
 

-

  
  
“Minseok?” Junmyeon’s voice was barely a whisper and Minseok almost missed it, being half asleep. He was lying on his back and Minseok curled up beside him. It was late august and still quite hot, so their blanket were thrown on the floor.  
  
“Hm?” he hummed, enjoying Junmyeon’s fingers running through his hair. At first Junmyeon didn't answer, he just stared up at the roof, watching the patterns the setting sun created. Then he smiled and looked at his side where Minseok lay. He could understand why Minseok were so tired, he's been spending the whole day just playing with their kids.  
  
“I have to tell you something,” he said, his voice oddly serious and that tone woke Minseok up from his almost-slumber. He peeked up, hair messy and eyes sleepy. The younger just laughed at him and a lazy grin spread over Minseok’s lips. “It’s not something bad, I promise.”  
  
“What?” Minseok asked, flinging an arm over Junmyeon's stomach and he inhaled sharply. Slowly, he moved Minseok’s hand up to his belly and looked over at the other. Minseok stared at Junmyeon’s action, processing what he just did and he then stared wide-eyed at him.  
  
“Again?” he whispered and Junmyeon broke into a small smile, nodding. Minseok swiftly moved to sit up and then he leaned down to Junmyeon’s tummy. Lifting Junmyeon’s sleeping shirt, he pressed his lips against the bare skin and a wide smile spread over his lips. He leaned back and stroked the back of his hand over his mate's stomach, butterflies exploding in his stomach when he felt the slightest bulge. He kissed the soft skin again.  
  
“Baby,” he whispered, pulling back a little so his breath ghosted over Junmyeon’s skin. He then looked up at Junmyeon and smiled so wide. He was so happy that they would have another little baby added to their family. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too,” Junmyeon replied, placing a hand on Minseok’s head and slowly threaded his fingers through the black hair. Minseok moved so he could kiss Junmyeon. The kiss was slow and passionate, Junmyeon moving his soft lips against Minseok's slightly rougher ones. The longer they kissed, the more heated it became and soon, Junmyeon moaned against Minseok's lips.  
  
"Can we?" Minseok asked, hand pulling gently at the hem of Junmyeon's shirt. "Safe?"  
  
"Yes," Junmyeon replied, a bit breathless. "Yes please."  
  
Minseok nodded, making a mental note that he had to be a bit careful sitting up so Junmyeon also could sit up. He still held onto Junmyeon's shirt and as soon as the younger sat up, he removed the piece of cloth and threw it onto the floor. Minseok himself were already naked and Junmyeon were also naked under the shirt.  
  
Just seeing Junmyeon without a shirt was enough to turn Minseok on, his blood rushing south. He stared at the male before him and all of a sudden, he found himself pressed down into the mattress. He barely had time to react before Junmyeon's mouth was on his neck, sucking and biting. Meanwhile, a hand found its way to his half-hard cock and began to slowly stroke it.  
  
"J-jun," he breathed, placing his hands on Junmyeon's back, nails digging into the smooth skin when Junmyeon traced his finger along his balls. Junmyeon just hummed, his mouth continuing to work down Minseok's throat to his collarbones. Heat was quickly building up in Minseok's gut and he slid his hands over Junmyeon's torso, running them up and down his stomach before he moved one of them even lower, gripping Junmyeon's cock. He began to stroke it from the base, enjoying the breathy sounds Junmyeon made against his collarbones.  
  
Junmyeon groaned, rather loudly, when Minseok thumbed at the head of his cock, his hands stopping to stroke Minseok's now fully hard cock. Minseok took that moment to turn them around, gently pressing Junmyeon down into the bed and wrapped his whole hand around Junmyeon's erection. At that, Junmyeon's moans got even louder and he had to bite his lip to stop himself, hips buckling up. When Minseok let go of his dick, he let out an impatient grunt. He looked up at Minseok and saw him reached for the drawer.  
  
"No lube," he said and pulled Minseok's hand back down, placing it on his stomach. "Just fuck me already."  
  
Minseok looked like he had something to say but he just kept his mouth shut, placing his hands on Junmyeon's ass, parting the cheeks. Junmyeon's hole was glistering with his natural lubrication and Minseok swallowed hard, his blood rushing even faster through his veins. He stroked one finger over the hole and Junmyeon let out another frustrated grunt, his thighs starting to tremble.  
  
"Hurry up!" he pleaded, voice a bit breathy and needy. Minseok hummed and raised his mate's hips a little, positioning himself so he could push into him. He was slow and careful, receiving a long moan in response. He himself groaned when his cock was buried deep in Junmyeon's heat. He leaned over Junmyeon, linking one of his hands with Junmyeon's and brought it up over Junmyeon's head. Junmyeon whimpered and raised his legs to wrap them around Minseok's waist. When he felt okay, he whispered a quiet 'move' to Minseok and the elder did as told.  
  
He began thrusting into Junmyeon, watching the younger's face intensely as he tried to find the prostate. Junmyeon just let out small whines in between the thrust, his face scrunching up in a mixture of discomfort and pleasure.  
  
Then finally, Minseok touched Junmyeon's prostate and it sent jolts of pleasure through his whole body. He mewled and moved his hips to meet Minseok's thrusts.  
  
"So good," he breathed, opening eyes a little to look up at Minseok. The older was panting, his fridge damp with sweat and his eyes half-lidded. He looked so extremely handsome it only turned Junmyeon on more. "So, so goooood," his words morphed into a high pitched moan and he almost became worried about waking the kids.  
  
Minseok almost dropped himself onto Junmyeon when his knot started to swell, pleasure becoming nearly too much for him. He chanted his mate's name like mantra in a hushed tone, thrusting until he couldn't get past Junmyeon's rim.  
  
Junmyeon's whole body was trembling in pleasure and he desperately rocked his hips on Minseok's now swollen cock, needing more. His blood was like fire in his veins and his stomach felt so hot, and everything was so good. He mewled, wordlessly begging Minseok to get him to release and Minseok did. He only had to stroke Junmyeon's painfully hard erection a couple of times and rock his hips a little, swollen cock nudging against the other's prostate before Junmyeon cummed between them with a loud cry.  
  
The sight of Junmyeon like this had Minseok driven over the edge as well, body trembling as he came. When he was done riding out his own orgasm, he stayed on all fours, arms straining to support his weight. But he couldn't slump onto Junmyeon, because he could potentially hurt the fetus if he did.  
  
Junmyeon smiled, pushing his own sweaty bangs out of his face and then they tried to move and find a comfortable position. After a little struggle, Junmyeon was finally on top of Minseok and he looked down on his mate, eyes full of adoration.  
  
"I love you," he said, reaching down to brush Minseok's hair out of his eyes.  
  
 

-

  
  
Junmyeon had never really gone back to being as thin as he had been when Minseok arrived, much to the elder’s delight and this time, he started showing really early. Seokjin quickly attached himself to his daddy again and he was more often than not found asleep with his ears pressed against Junmyeon’s stomach.  
  
“Papaaaaaa…” Seokjin whined as Minseok picked him up to bring him to his bed. “Stay with daddy…”  
  
“You need to sleep in your own bed sweetie,” Junmyeon said and kissed Seokjin on the cheek before Minseok carried him out of the room.  
  
“Daddy,” Seokjin whined again into Minseok’s chest, eyes slowly falling shut. Minseok chuckled and kissed his son’s head.  
  
“Sleep,” he said but Seokjin didn’t need to be told so, he was fast asleep in his father’s arms already.  
  
“I think he was really tired,” Junmyeon said, amused smile on his lips. “Could you take him to his room?”  
  
Minseok nodded, a fond smile on his lips, and he began to make his way to Seokjin’s room. Before he tucked his son in, he pressed a light kiss against Seokjin’s black hair and whispered a quiet goodnight.  
  
When he closed the door, he could hear Seokjin mumbling something in his sleep and he just smiled even wider when he came back to his and Junmyeon’s bedroom.  
  
“Was he still asleep?” Junmyeon asked Minseok who lied down in bed beside him, placing his hand on Junmyeon’s gentle swell, nodding.  
  
“Like a rock,” he answered and Junmyeon chuckled, placing his hand on top of Minseok’s.  
  
“He’s really cute,” he said as Minseok began to absentmindedly rub his stomach. “He’s a lot like you.”  
  
Minseok snorted, because he was more handsome than cute and Junmyeon laughed, moving his hand from on top of Minseok’s hand to Minseok’s jaw, tilting his chin up so he could kiss him.  
  
“Don’t snort at me,” he said, his lips pulled up in a smile. “I’m always right.”  
  
“You are,” Minseok agreed and moved closer to Junmyeon. “Sleep.”  
  
Junmyeon chuckled and nodded, closing his eyes. Minseok took that opportunity to steal a kiss from the younger who smiled. “You’re right. Goodnight love.”  
  
“Goodnight love.”  
  
 

**-**

  
  
The house was quiet when Minseok entered. No puppies running around, no laughing, nothing. The lack of sounds actually made him worried. Their house was usually a playground.  
  
“Kids?” he called out but no one answered. “Junmyeon?”  
  
At last he caught the sound of voices coming from their bedroom and he hurried there. When he opened the door, he saw Junmyeon lying in bed, his face scrunched up in pain and a hand on his stomach. The kids were gathered around him, the triplets sitting on the bed and Seokjin standing on the floor beside the bed.  
  
“Minseok,” Junmyeon managed to say before groaning in pain. “It really hurts.”  
  
Minseok nodded and bit his lip, trying to figure out what to do.  
  
“You need to help me to get to the hospital,” Junmyeon said and then it clicked in Minseok’s brain. Yes of course, hospital would be best. “Please call someone to… to watch the kids.”  
  
“Seokjin,” Minseok said and the oldest looked up on his papa. “Take care of your siblings, Kyungsoo will be here soon.”  
  
The four year old nodded and Minseok rushed out to the kitchen to get the phone. He quickly dialed Kyungsoo and Jongin’s number. It felt like an eternity before Kyungsoo picked up the phone.  
  
“Kyungsoo,” he answered simply and Minseok inhaled sharply.  
  
“Can you please watch the kids?”  
  
There was quiet on the other side of the line for a moment. “Yes I can, but what’s the matter?”  
  
“Junmyeon’s in pain.”  
  
“I’ll be right over,” Kyungsoo answered and Minseok hummed before quickly saying goodbye. He then headed back to the bedroom, anxiety churning in his stomach. What if something happened to Junmyeon? What if something happened to their baby?  
  
“Called Kyungsoo,” he said as he helped Junmyeon out of the bed. “On his way.”  
  
“Good,” Junmyeon said before whimpering in pain. “Bye pups.”  
  
“Be good, okay?” Minseok instructed and all pups nodded when their parents walked out the door.  
  
 

-

  
  
They were really lucky their house was close to the hospital. The doctors had no idea what had happened but they had been really close to losing their baby.  
  
“We suggest that you stay here for the remaining two months, Junmyeon. Since we don’t know what caused it, it might happen again and we want to be able to do something if it happens,” Yixing said and Junmyeon nodded from his spot in the bed. If it were for the best, then he would stay on bed rest for two months. He would never endanger his pup’s life.  
  
“Can you take care of the four trouble makers by yourself during that time?” he turned to Minseok who held his hand tightly and the older nodded.  
  
“Yes,” he assured and squeezed Junmyeon’s hand gently. “You have to stay here.”  
  
“We will move you to another room with another bed so your family can visit you,” Yixing butted into the conversation and Junmyeon nodded, a wide smile slowly appearing on his face.  
  
“That sounds great,” Junmyeon agreed and Minseok nodded. “Thank you, Yixing.”  
  
“No problem,” the younger said and stood up, bowing once before leaving the room. Minseok reached out and took Junmyeon’s hand, squeezing it gently.  
  
“Will you be okay all alone with the kids?” he asked and Minseok nodded, kissing his hand.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Minseok said and Junmyeon smiled. “Worry about you.”  
  
“I promise I will take care of myself while I’m here,” Junmyeon said and Minseok smiled widely.  
  
“Good.”  
  
 

-

  
  
“Hello handsome,” Junmyeon said, lifting his head from the book he was reading. Minseok smiled widely as he closed the door behind him. He was alone today and Junmyeon raised an eyebrow at him. “Alone today? Where are the kids?”  
  
“Home,” Minseok said and approached Junmyeon’s bed, sitting down on the chair beside the bed. “Less noise and stress.”  
  
“You’re right,” Junmyeon said but he was a bit sad that he wouldn’t be able to see his children today. Minseok probably saw that because he reached for something in his bag and that caught Junmyeon’s attention.  
  
“The kids drew you pictures,” Minseok said and picked up the drawings from the bag. Junmyeon smiled as he took them from his mate and watched them. The first one was a picture of a stick figure with brown hair and a small thing that looked like a puppy. They were standing on a green ground and in the background there was a red little house. The drawing was signed with a messy ‘Seokjin’ and a small note ‘home soon’.  
  
“That’s cute,” Junmyeon said and Minseok hummed, looking at the picture. “Could you please put it on the whiteboard?” he asked, motioning to the small whiteboard that hung beside his bed. Minseok nodded and carefully took the drawing from the younger, putting it up on the whiteboard. Meanwhile, Junmyeon took the next picture and observed it.  
  
This one was a rather well drawn white wolf with the note ‘best daddy’ and signed ‘Seungwan’. He smiled as he looked up on Minseok and showed it to him. “She’s an artist.”  
  
“She is,” Minseok agreed. “She really is.”  
  
“Put it up beside Seokjin’s,” Junmyeon instructed and Minseok followed, taking Seungwan’s drawing and placing it beside Seokjin’s.  
  
The third picture was signed ‘Namjoon’ and it was a picture of their whole family, drawn in stick figures and small arrows pointing at who is who. Junmyeon also noticed that Namjoon had drawn seven stick figures. The smallest of them all was ‘baby’ and Junmyeon could feel his heart swell in happiness.  
  
“He’s such a nice little boy,” he whispered as he gave the picture to Minseok who nodded as he placed the drawing on the whiteboard.  
  
“He really is,” Minseok said and stroked Junmyeon’s hair. “He misses you a lot.”  
  
“I miss them all as well,” Junmyeon replied, looking fondly at Hansol’s drawing. It was just a big heart, messy colored with red and signed ‘Hansol’. “How cute.”  
  
“Really cute,” the older said and added the last picture to the whiteboard. “I’ll bring them tomorrow.”  
  
“Good, because I feel like I’m going crazy without them,” Junmyeon sighed and Minseok gently took his head. “I miss being with you all day, I miss sleeping in the same bed. I really hate being alone here.”  
  
“For the best,” Minseok mumbled, thumb stroking Junmyeon’s hand and the other hand placed on Junmyeon’s swollen stomach. “Baby is so fragile.”  
  
“I know, I know… I just…” Junmyeon trailed off and placed a hand on his stomach, beside Minseok’s hand. “I wish we could be with you.”  
  
“I know,” Minseok replied and leaned closer to press a kiss on Junmyeon’s forehead. “Soon.”  
  
“Yeah…” Junmyeon sighed again and the room fell into silence. Then he came to think of something. “Who’s with the kids? Kyungsoo and Jongin?”  
  
“No, Baekhyun and Chanyeol,” Minseok said and Junmyeon nodded. It wasn’t often Baekhyun and Chanyeol watched their kids but if no one else could, they helped. “Jongin and Kyungsoo are here. Hospital I mean.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Jongin is pregnant. Again. Probably,” Minseok said and the news made Junmyeon light up. This was great news.  
  
“That’s wonderful!” he said, wide smile on his lips and Minseok nodded. “I hope they get another girl, because Taeyeon is simply gorgeous and another girl like that would be great.”  
  
Minseok smiled and nodded, agreeing with Junmyeon.  
  
“They will… stop by. Later,” he said and the younger nodded, yawning a little.  
  
“Then I can squeeze in a nap. Is that okay?”  
  
“Of course,” Minseok said, lifting Junmyeon’s hand to press a kiss on each knuckle. “Sleep. You need it.”  
  
Junmyeon nodded and Minseok helped him lie down. He gave Minseok a last smile before he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep, leaving Minseok alone in silence.  
  
 

-

  
  
"What do you think we should name our baby?" Junmyeon asked as he gently stroked Hansol's hair. The boy was fast asleep, curled up against his daddy's side and snoring lightly. The two other triplets were also asleep, but in Minseok's arms. Seokjin was half awake, his head leaning against Junmyeon's arm.  
  
"Name?" the boy asked, looking a bit more awake now at the mention of his younger's siblings name. "Jungkook."  
  
"You think it's going to be a he?" Junmyeon asked, moving his free hand to stroke Seokjin's hair. The child smiled widely and nodded. "And he should be named Jungkook?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Seokjin nodded and smiled really wide. Minseok laughed and he really wanted to reach out Seokjin and pinch his cheek, because his son was the most adorable thing ever, but the sleeping children in his arms prevented him to do so.  
  
"Jungkook is a pretty name," he pointed out and Junmyeon nodded, removing his hand from the sleeping Hansol's head to gently stroke his stomach. "Pretty name, pretty baby."  
  
Seokjin hummed and moved down a bit on the bed, to be able to gently lay down his head on his daddy's stomach. Junmyeon had been very sore during these two months and Seokjin had learned that he needed to be really careful because his daddy was hurt.  
  
"Pretty Jungkook," he cooed, turning his head to carefully press his lips against Junmyeon's stomach, not minding that a blanket was in the way. "Come soon, daddy hurt."  
  
"It's not the baby's fault I'm hurting, sweetie," Junmyeon said, gently stroking Seokjin's cheek.  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"I don't know Seokjin, but the baby is just so small, something so small can't hurt me this much," Junmyeon said and Seokjin nodded, even though he looked a bit confused. They continued to sit in silence, Seokjin just absentmindedly caressed Junmyeon's stomach. Minseok stood up and placed Seungwan and Namjoon on the bed beside Junmyeon's bed and he then sat down on the chair beside Junmyeon.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked, reaching out to take Junmyeon's hand. Junmyeon smiled and gently squeezed Minseok's hand. He opened his mouth to answer but instead he winced and clutched Minseok's hand.  
  
"Oh my god," he groaned and Minseok looked at him with a worried expression. "I think I need a doctor."  
  
"I'll be right back," Minseok said as he let go of Junmyeon's hand. Junmyeon nodded before wincing again as the pain shot through his body.  
  
"Daddy?" Seokjin asked and Junmyeon turned his head to face his son.  
  
"It's okay Seokjin," he said, trying to smile his best and it seemed to work as Seokjin slowly nodded, still looking worried. "I think your sibling wants to greet you tonight."  
  
Seokjin oh-ed softly and turned back to Junmyeon's stomach. He leaned a bit closer and carefully patted the stomach. "Calm down, Jungkookie."  
  
Junmyeon smiled, trying to endure the next cramp. The doctors were on their way and he would get help soon. He placed a hand beside Seokjin's small one and rubbed gently. "I think the baby is very excited," he said and bit his lip. He'd never experienced the contraction moving this quick and he had an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach, something felt wrong.  
  
"Hello Junmyeon," Jinyoung, one of the doctors, entered the room with Minseok behind. Minseok headed up to the bed and gently lifted the sleeping Hansol and placed him on the other bed. Meanwhile, Jinyoung was removing Junmyeon's blanket, examining him. "It seems like your baby wants to join you right now."  
  
"Come here Seokjin," Minseok said and picked up his oldest son, who only whined in protest and placed him on the bed. "Yixing will be with you, papa will follow daddy and get sibling out."  
  
The boy nodded and Minseok turned around to see the doctor rolling out Junmyeon's bed from the room. He hurried up to the side of the bed and as they left the room, Yixing entered.  
  
"Good luck," he said and Junmyeon grimaced back at him. Minseok only nodded his head once, thanking Yixing.  
  
Junmyeon was wheeled into another room and as soon as he got there, he was asked to shift. Junmyeon nodded and took a deep breath, but nothing happened. He furrowed his brows and took another deep breath. Still nothing.  
  
“I-I ca-can’t,” he stuttered, feeling the panic rising in his chest. But he didn’t manage to panic for a long time because the most painful contraction this far tore through his body and he couldn’t hold himself, he screamed.  
  
“Alright, we need to do a C-section then,” the doctor said and Minseok just stared. His mind was just blank. A nurse came up to him and gently ushered him out of the room. When he finally realized what was going on, he started protesting but the nurse shook her head.  
  
“I’m so sorry Minseok, but this is a safety thing,” she said gently and Minseok nodded, turning his head towards Junmyeon. The younger was looking at him with wide, scared eyes and Minseok’s heart clenched. It hurt.  
  
“I love you,” Minseok said and Junmyeon nodded, tears rising in his eyes.  
  
“I love you too,” he whispered back, almost too quiet for Minseok to hear. With a dejected sigh, he allowed the nurse to bring him out of the room and back to the room where Yixing was watching his four pups. The younger male looked surprised when Minseok returned and he immediately stood up, a rather restless Seokjin in his arms.  
  
“Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be with Jun?” Yixing asked, handing Seokjin to Minseok. The child buried his face in his papa’s shoulder and sighed deeply. Minseok did the same, he sighed deeply.  
  
“C-section…” he said and Yixing hummed, nodding his head. “He couldn’t shift…”  
  
“He couldn’t?” the younger asked and Minseok shook his head, slowly rocking his body back and forth, trying to get Seokjin to sleep. Yixing nodded and they fell silent, allowing Seokjin to slip into dreamland.  
  
As soon as he was asleep, Minseok placed him on the bed beside Hansol. He sighed again and sat down on one of the free chairs. Yixing was frowning and as soon as Minseok sat down, he placed a hand on the elder’s knee.  
  
“He’s going to be okay, so is the baby,” he said and Minseok nodded, praying that Yixing would be right. He didn’t know what he would do if Junmyeon or the baby didn’t make it. “Just calm down and try to rest a little.”  
  
Rest? How could he possible rest when both Junmyeon and his baby’s life was in danger?  
  
Yixing patted his knee and stood up, walking towards the door. “Just rest because you’re going to need some strength to take care of your kids later.”  
  
Minseok nodded, still not saying anything and Yixing gave him a gentle smile before closing the door. As soon as the door closed, tears started rolling down his cheeks. Fear was gnawing in his stomach and he wanted nothing more than to have Junmyeon and their new baby in his arms, safe and sound.  
  
He tried to be quiet, careful not to wake the kids but soon, Namjoon started stirring. Minseok quickly tried to compose himself but he didn’t escape Namjoon’s sharp (and sleepy) eyes.  
  
“Papa?” the four year old asked quietly, surprisingly careful not to wake his siblings and he sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes. “Where’s daddy?”  
  
Minseok choked and more tears rolled down his cheeks. He averted his eyes, looking down so Namjoon didn’t have to see him cry. But that didn’t help.  
  
“Papa…” the boy began and Minseok sniffled, looking up again. He stood up and picked up Namjoon from the bed, then walking with his son towards the big window on the other side of the room. Namjoon stared at his papa, his small hands trying to dry the tears.  
  
“Daddy is hurt,” Minseok said slowly, voice thick and Namjoon furrowed his small eyebrows. “Papa is scared.”  
  
Namjoon’s small frown slowly smoothed out and he looked at his papa with wide eyes. His papa was the strongest person in his whole world and to see him cry like this confused Namjoon a lot.  
  
“I’m sorry Namjoon,” Minseok said, almost choking on his own words. “I’m sorry, crying like this, I jus-“ he continued but a small hand on his lips interrupted him.  
  
“Okay papa,” Namjoon said, moving his hand away from Minseok’s lips to dry his tears again. “Okay to cry,” he continued and Minseok sobbed. “Better to smile, but Daddy said it’s okay to cry.”  
  
“Of course,” Minseok said, nuzzling his nose into Namjoon’s cheek. The boy giggled and the sound made Minseok smile. “Papa going to smile now.”  
  
“Good,” Namjoon said and placed a big kiss on his papa’s cheek. “Daddy going to be okay.”  
  
Oh how Minseok prayed that Namjoon was right.  
  
 

-

 

Junmyeon tried to be as calm as possible and just endure the contractions. He was really nervous, just because he had never done a C-section before and never had his contractions been this bad. He took deep breaths when he got the anesthetics and he could slowly feel how his body was numbing. But even so, he could feel the contractions.  
  
“We’re almost ready to start,” the doctor said and Junmyeon nodded, blinking his eyes to stay awake. “I need you to be awake during the whole procedure, or else this can be very dangerous for both you and the baby.”  
  
Junmyeon nodded and then he came to think of something. “Will my baby be born wolf or human?”  
  
“Our babies are always wolves, from the moment they’re conceived. There have been situations like this before, and all babies have been born as wolves. So I think you’ll have a little wolf pup in your arms soon,” the doctor said in a soothing voice, calming Junmyeon down a little. He had been worried, because what if this was what had happened to him? Maybe this had happened to his mother and that’s why he had been stuck as a human for 25 years.  
  
“Calm down and focus on your baby,” a nurse said when she noticed that Junmyeon’s breathing was picking up speed. “We need to start now.”  
  
Junmyeon nodded and stared up in the roof, thinking about his child. Would they have another girl this time, or would it be a boy? Maybe it would be a girl with his eyes and Minseok’s lips, or a boy looking identical to Minseok except his lips that would be Junmyeon’s?  
  
The distraction worked well and Junmyeon didn’t think about his C-section until the nurse talked with him.  
  
“Junmyeon,” she said gently and he turned his head to look at her. She was frowning, bundle in her arms and Junmyeon could feel anxiety rise in his gut. “The first one is out.”  
  
“First?” his eyebrows shot up and she nodded. He had been expecting twins? Slowly he started smiling and the fear melted away. Twins wasn’t something bad and the first one had survived.  
  
“Yes, there was another one below this one…” she said and he nodded. “But… there is something about the first one you need to… know.”  
  
“What?” Junmyeon asked, the fear coming back again.  
  
“Well…” she began and took a deep breath, “here.”  
  
She tilted the bundle to Junmyeon could see his child and the sight had him staring. Wrapped in the soft fleece blanket, was a perfectly human baby with his small eyes screwed shut. Junmyeon didn’t know what to say. He wanted to reach out and stroke the soft looking skin but he knew he couldn’t.  
  
“We will talk more about this later, okay, look up in the roof again,” the nurse said and Junmyeon looked up in the roof again. His mind was spinning and he tried his best to stay calm. He couldn’t get stressed, because if he did, he would jeopardize his next baby’s life.  
  
_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._  
  
“Almost there,” the nurse said gently and Junmyeon nodded, still staring up in the roof. How would this one look? Would his or her fur have the nice, steel grey shade that Minseok had or would it be closer to Junmyeon’s own snow-white fur? Or would it be unexpected like Hansol and Namjoon, having a totally different color?  
  
Slowly, Junmyeon’s eyes started to feel heavy and he could feel them dropping. He fought hard against sleep, trying to chase it away, but then the voice of the nurse started talking to him.  
  
“There we have him,” she said and Junmyeon smiled, finally allowing his eyes to fall shut. He knew he should be awake a little while longer, but he was just so tired.  
  
“-myeon, we need you to stay awake,” a voice said to him but he didn’t really react. He was so close to sleep now. The last thing he heard was people raising their voices and someone calling his name again.  
  
 

-

  
  
Minseok had managed to catch thirty minutes of sleep during the night but that was it. He woke up and felt as restless as before. Yixing had been leaving just to get Anson, so the kids would have someone to play with when they woke up.  
  
When he came back, he saw Minseok up and staring out the window.  
  
“Minseok,” Yixing said as Minseok stared out in the empty air, his eyes dropping. “You need to sleep more.”  
  
“Junmyeon,” was all Minseok answered and Yixing sighed. Anson quickly let go of Yixing’s hand to go to the bed and cuddle with the pups. Yixing looked after his son with a fond smile on his lips before looking back at Minseok.  
  
“Yes I know, but Junmyeon is busy with your youngest child so who’s going to take care of your other four children when he’s gone and you’re too tired to even lift your hand?” he asked and Minseok turned to look at him.  
  
“Right,” he said and Yixing smiled. He was about to answer Minseok but just then, Jinyoung opened the door.  
  
“Good morning,” he said with a little smile and walked to sit down beside Minseok. He looked troubled and fear stirred in Minseok’s gut. Did something happen to Junmyeon? Or their baby?  
  
“First of all,” Jinyoung began, placing a hand on Minseok’s shoulder. “Junmyeon is fine and so are the babies?”  
  
Minseok sighed a sigh in relief, but then he reacted on what the doctor just said. “Babies?”  
  
“Yeah, seems like one of them were hiding from us during the ultrasound,” Jinyoung said and Minseok nodded. “We’ve been keeping both Junmyeon and the babies for observations for a few hours. Junmyeon lost a lot of blood during the C-section and he just woke up. There are a few things we need to talk about so…” the doctor stood up and Minseok did the same. “We’ll just go to Junmyeon and talk about it, okay?”  
  
Minseok nodded and looked at Yixing who gave him a gentle smile and a nod.  
  
“We’ll be okay,” he said as he picked up Hansol who just woke up. The boy looked awfully awake though, for just have woken up. “Go to Junmyeon.”  
  
“Go to daddy papa,” Hansol agreed and Minseok smiled, nodding. “Make his boo-boos feel better.”  
  
“I will,” Minseok promised and kissed Hansol on the cheek before he followed Jinyoung out of the room.  
  
 

-

  
  
Junmyeon was sitting up when Minseok and Jinyoung entered the room. His hospital gown was pulled up and against his chest he held a fleece bundle. When the door opened, he looked up and smiled widely.  
  
“Minseok,” he said gently and Minseok noted how weak he sounded. “Come here.”  
  
With careful, hesitant steps, Minseok approached the bed and sat down in the chair beside. He stared wide-eyed at the bundle in Junmyeon’s arms. It was a baby, a small human baby. Was this their child?  
  
“We got two more boys,” Junmyeon said and gently stroked the baby’s almost hairless head. He looked up at Minseok and then down at the baby. “He’s a bit different…”  
  
“Different is good,” Minseok said and reached out to carefully stroke the baby’s cheek, marveling at how soft the skin was. “He’s perfect.”  
  
“Do you want your new youngest son?” Jinyoung suddenly asked and Minseok looked up, nodding immediately. Of course he wanted to see his youngest son. He watched the doctor with intense eyes as he moved to one of those small, plastic cribs. The doctor picked up a russet colored pup and placed him in Minseok’s arms.  
  
“So perfect,” Minseok whispered in the pup’s ear, even though he knew the pup couldn’t hear him. His fur was so soft and Minseok’s heart just exploded in happiness when it finally sunk in that he had two more healthy sons.  
  
They continued to just sit and coo over their sons, Junmyeon reaching out to stroke the pup’s fur and Minseok reaching out to stroke the baby’s skin. But then Jinyoung interrupted them.  
  
“I’m really sorry to interrupt, but there are some things we need to talk about. When we’re done, I will leave you alone for a while again,” he said and the two parents nodded. The doctor sighed and rubbed his eyes before talking. “First off, we don’t know why one of your children turned human, it may have something to do with Junmyeon but we don’t know for sure. We can’t find anything wrong with him, so obviously he’s just in the “wrong” form, so to speak. The other pup is fine, nothing wrong.”  
  
A sense of relief washed over both Junmyeon and Minseok, their pups were okay.  
  
“But then, Junmyeon,” Jinyoung continued and the fear returned. “I’m really sorry but I don’t think you can have any more children.”  
  
For Junmyeon, those words were devastating. Yes, he had six children now but… what if he wanted just one more?  
  
“Your body is worn out after carrying six children, one if human shape as well and… if you can have another baby, I would dissuade you from doing so. It might be too much for your body to handle.”  
  
“Okay…” Junmyeon said quietly and sighed. He didn’t expect this and neither did Minseok. But Minseok was content as it was. Junmyeon had given him six lovely children and that was more than enough for him. He reached out to take Junmyeon’s hand and he gave it a light squeeze.  
  
“I’m going to leave you two now for a while and when you feel better, just tell us and we’ll bring you back to your room,” Jinyoung said and Minseok nodded, turning his attention back to the small pup in his arms. “And Junmyeon, just before I leave, don’t try and shift just yet. You need to stay human until your stomach has healed and meanwhile, your second baby is going to be fed with a bottle.”  
  
With that, he gave them a last smile and left the room.  
  
“My poor little baby,” Junmyeon said, reaching out again to stroke his pup’s russet fur. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
Minseok frowned and took Junmyeon’s hand, holding the puppy in his lap with the other hand. He looked into Junmyeon’s golden eyes and the younger looked distressed. “Not your fault.”  
  
“I just…” Junmyeon began and sighed. “I don’t know… I feel like it’s my fault.”  
  
“It’s not,” Minseok said as he turned his attention to the pup, stroking the fur. The pup was snoozing in his lap and he smiled. Their new youngest were so cute, he thought as he stroked the russet fur. “What a surprise.”  
  
“Indeed,” Junmyeon agreed. Their youngest were nothing like them. “I wonder what color their eyes will have.”  
  
“Hope for golden,” Minseok said, looking up at Junmyeon. All their kids had brown eyes and Minseok really wanted one kid with Junmyeon’s golden eyes. Namjoon was the closest, as he had a tiny spot of golden in his right eye.  
  
“You better pray hard then,” Junmyeon replied, smiling at Minseok before yawning widely.  
  
“I will,” Minseok said and stood up, pup in his arms. He brought the pup back to his little plastic crib before approaching Junmyeon to get their other baby back to his crib. He gently took the baby from Junmyeon, heart swelling as he held his son for the first time. When both babies were back and asleep, he looked at Junmyeon, who looked to be on the verge of sleep. “Sleep before you meet the kids.”  
  
Junmyeon nodded and with the help of Minseok, he lied down in the bed. “I see you soon then.”  
  
Minseok nodded and kissed Junmyeon’s forehead before backing to the door. He didn’t even get out of the room until he heard Junmyeon’s soft snores.  
  
 

-

  
  
When Junmyeon woke up again, he was back in his room. Hansol and Namjoon was sitting beside him and Minseok were sitting in the chair beside the bed, Seungwan and Seokjin in his knee.  
  
“’morning,” Junmyeon whispered, voice a bit scratchy. Namjoon and Hansol both bolted up and smiled widely, throwing themselves at their daddy. Junmyeon laughed and hugged his sons. “Careful with me boys.”  
  
“Daddy,” Namjoon whispered into his daddy’s hair. “I was scared.”  
  
“Oh baby,” Junmyeon sighed, smiling a little. “It’s okay to be scared.”  
  
“Better to smile,” Hansol mumbled into Junmyeon’s shoulder and Junmyeon smiled even wider.  
  
“Yes it is,” he said and Hansol smiled, pulling back to place a big kiss on Junmyeon’s cheek. “How did you sleep? Good?”  he asked and stroked Hansol’s cheek. The boy nodded and Junmyeon turned to Namjoon, asking the same question. Namjoon did the same as his brother he just nodded. Junmyeon turned to Minseok to ask Seungwan and Seokjin the same and they only nodded, Seungwan reaching out for Junmyeon. Minseok helped her to carefully crawl up on the bed and she sat down beside his leg.  
  
“Where are the twins?” Junmyeon asked Minseok who pointed to the other side of Junmyeon’s bed, where two plastic cribs stood. The older, the human baby was dressed in a too big pink onesie and the younger pup was covered in a small blue blanket.  
  
“Have you seen your brothers?” Junmyeon asked, now looking down at Seokjin who nodded.  
  
“One looks weird,” he said and Junmyeon hummed. The boy quickly started to frown and bit his lip. “But weird is not bad.”  
  
“No, you’re right,” Minseok said and smiled, stroking Seokjin’s cheek.  
  
“He is cute,” Hansol piped up and Junmyeon looked down on the youngest triplet, smiling.  
  
  
“He truly is,” he said and kissed Hansol’s forehead. “And the younger is really pretty as well,” he continued and Hansol hummed, looking over at his younger brothers.  
  
“What are their names?” Seungwan asked, looking with wide eyes between her parents.  
  
“Jungkook?” Seokjin asked, looking up at Minseok who hummed.  
  
“I think one of them should be named Jungkook,” Namjoon agreed and Junmyeon stroked his head.  
  
“Really?” he asked and Namjoon hummed. “Who of them looks like a Jungkook?”  
  
“The puppy!” Namjoon said excitingly, raising his voice and Junmyeon winced at the pitch of his voice.  
  
“Quiet down,” Minseok said gently and Namjoon quickly covered his mouth, mumbling a soft ‘sorry’ behind them. Junmyeon just smiled and whispered back that it was okay.  
  
“What should we name the other one then?” Junmyeon asked and Seungwan looked up from her small hands.  
  
“Jae,” she said and Junmyeon raised his brows.  
  
“Just Jae?” he asked and she nodded, wide smile on her lips. “He needs something more than just Jae.”  
  
“Hyun then? Like uncle Baekhyun? Jaehyun?” she blabbed on and Junmyeon found himself liking the name.  
  
“Jaehyun,” he said and looked over at the small plastic crib. “Does he look like a Jaehyun?”  
  
Minseok stood up and walked up to the crib, looking down on the baby. He then turned to Junmyeon and smiled. “He does.”  
  
 

-

  
  
After five weeks, Junmyeon was finally allowed to shift again and he could now go home. Minseok had been preparing the twins’ room while Junmyeon and their babies was stuck in the hospital, so he was really excited about showing Junmyeon the room.  
  
“Hello Seokjin,” Junmyeon said as soon as he came into the house and his oldest son approached him.  
  
“Daddy,” Seokjin mumbled and opened his arms to hug his daddy. Junmyeon smiled and picked up the boy, hugging him tightly. “Welcome back.”  
  
“Thank you so much,” Junmyeon mumbled into Seokjin’s hair and he could feel tears welling up. He had missed all his children so much. “I missed you so much.”  
  
“Missed you too,” Seokjin said when he got placed back on the floor and the rest of his siblings (minus the twins) rushed to hug their daddy. Junmyeon laughed and crouched down to hug the other three, pressing a kiss on their forehead and tell them how much he had missed them.  
  
“Junmyeon?” Minseok interrupted when Hansol was done with his greeting and Junmyeon looked up. His mate was standing with their youngest, Jungkook, in his arms and the puppy was whimpering. “Hungry.”  
  
“Oh, yes of course,” Junmyeon said and stood up. He gently took the pup from his mate who pressed a quick kiss on his lips.  
  
“Go to their room,” Minseok said and Junmyeon nodded, immediately heading to the twins’ room. When he arrived to the door, he stopped to look at the colorful letters adoring the door.  
  
_Jaehyun & Jungkook._  
  
“Did your papa do a good job with decorating your room?” he asked the squirming pup before opening the door. He had yet to see the twins’ room and when he saw it, he almost burst out crying.  
  
The walls were painted a light yellow color with two white cribs, one with the name ‘Jaehyun’ and the other with the name ‘Jungkook’ on. On the floor lied a soft carpet and a super soft looking red blanket.  
  
  
“Did papa buy you a blanket Jungkookie?” Junmyeon cooed as he placed down the pup on the floor. The pup yelped as he suddenly was all alone and Junmyeon laughed, quickly pulling off his clothes. He tried not to look down on his stomach before he shifted, knowing that the scar on his stomach didn’t look pretty.  
  
Shifting again felt a bit odd, but it was nice to stretch all four legs again and Junmyeon made sure to do so before lying down on the blanket. It felt really nice being back to wolf and he could barely contain the happiness. He was actually able to feed his youngest son now.  
  
Gently he guided Jungkook to his belly and waited for the pup to start nursing. It took quite some time, as the pup had never done this before. He had only been feeding from a bottle so of course he would feel unfamiliar with this. Junmyeon spent a good ten minutes, whining and nudging his pup, before the small one started nursing.  
  
Junmyeon let out a sigh of happiness, warmness spreading in his chest. At this very moment, everything was perfect.  
  
 

-

  
  
“Daddy?” Hansol pulled at Junmyeon’s pants and the older looked down on his son.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Jaehyun is in pain,” the boy whimpered and Junmyeon immediately dropped everything in his hands and walked to the twins’ room together with Hansol. As soon as he entered the room, he could hear the sound of breaking bones.  
  
Just what was going on?  
  
When he reached Jaehyun’s crib, a tiny pup with clear eyes and white fur stared up at him.  
  
“Jaehyun?” he asked and leaned down to pick up the tiny pup. He received a lick on his nose and laughed. “You changed this early?” he cooed to the baby who just let out a tiny bark before making himself cozy in his daddy’s arms. A gentle tug on his pants reminded Junmyeon that Hansol was standing beside him and he crouched down. “Your brother changed early.”  
  
“He looks pretty,” Hansol whispered looking up at Junmyeon once before looking down on Jaehyun, gently petting the puppy.  
  
“He is very pretty,” Junmyeon said and placed down Jaehyun on the floor, watching him take wobbly steps on his four legs. “Now maybe he can play with Jungkook.”  
  
“And me!” Hansol said and Junmyeon laughed, pinching his son’s cheek. Hansol was the gentlest one while playing, so Junmyeon could trust Hansol when playing with the small twins.  
  
“Of course,” Junmyeon said and stroked Hansol’s head. “As long as you’re careful with them.”  
  
Hansol nodded and began to pull at his shirt. “I want to play now.”  
  
“I think you have to wait, honey,” Junmyeon said when Jaehyun all but collapsed on his tiny legs and fell asleep. “Your brother seems to be very tired.”  
  
“Naptime,” Hansol said, tiny hands covering his wide smile and Junmyeon chuckled, nodding.  
  
“Lets get him back to bed,” he said and picked up the sleeping pup. He went to Jungkook’s crib and placed down the little white wolf beside his twin. The older twin immediately nuzzled closer to his brother, obviously enjoying the warmth.  
  
“We need to be quiet daddy,” Hansol whispered and Junmyeon nodded, smiling widely as the two of them tiptoed out of the room and closed the door softly behind them.  
  
“Let’s continue with dinner while we wait for papa and your siblings.”  
  
 

-

  
  
“Hello boys,” Junmyeon greeted as five of his favorite people entered the house, covered in mud. He laughed, as Jungkook and Jaehyun hugged his legs, not caring that they were covering him in mud. They were only a bit over a year and a half, so Junmyeon didn’t care. “Did you have a fun time playing in the mud?”  
  
The twins nodded eagerly and Junmyeon laughed as Namjoon and Seokjin came to hug him. Even if they were older and should know better, he still allowed them to get his clothes dirty.  
  
“You all need a shower,” he said and smiled. The two older boys just nodded and immediately went to the bathroom, walking on their tippy toes so they wouldn’t get the floor too dirty. Junmyeon shook his head and picked up the twins.  
  
“Careful,” Minseok said, placing a muddy hand on Junmyeon’s back. Lately, Junmyeon had been expiring back pains and it worried Minseok a lot. They had come to the agreement that if it didn’t get better until the end of the week, they would visit the hospital.  
  
“I will,” Junmyeon promised, giving Minseok a kiss on his cheek. “Now off to the bathroom mister, and take these little pigs with you.”  
  
Minseok just laughed and took the twins from Junmyeon before heading to the bathroom, walking on his tippy toes. Junmyeon shook his head and went to his and Minseok’s bedroom to change to some clean clothes.  
  
“Daddy?” a tired Hansol peeked up from the bed when he entered and Junmyeon smiled. Hansol had been down with a fever so he had not been allowed to join Minseok and his brother on their adventures in the mud. Not that he would have joined anyway.  
  
“Did you sleep well?” the older asked and Hansol nodded, rubbing his eye a little. “Papa and your brothers are back. They played in the mud.”  
  
“Yuck,” was Hansol’s response and he stuck out his tongue. He really didn’t like playing in the mud or things like that, he enjoyed being inside much more, or just play on the dry grounds. “Where’s Seungwan?”  
  
“She’s at uncle Yixing’s house, playing with Sooyoung,” he said as he pulled off his dirty shirt, throwing it into the laundry basket. “She’s going to sleep there tonight.”  
  
“Oh,” Hansol said and Junmyeon smiled, taking a new shirt from the wardrobe and quickly pulling it over his head. “Daddy?”  
  
“Yes sweetheart?” he said when he kicked of his pants and started looking for a new pair.  
  
“Why do you have a line over your stomach?”  
  
“What line?” Junmyeon asked, frowning as he tried to think of what line Hansol meant. It took him a while before he got it.  
  
Hansol had meant the C-section scar.  
  
“Oh, that is a scar,” he said when he pulled on his new, clean pants. He then moved to sit down on the bed and Hansol moved closer. He pulled up his shirt to show it to his son. “You know how babies stays in the stomach for a while?”  
  
Hansol nodded, he remembered how his uncle Jongin looked before his sort-of-cousin Taeoh was born.  
  
“When Jaehyun and Jungkook was born, they had to cut daddy’s stomach open to get them out,” Junmyeon continued and Hansol looked horrified. Junmyeon laughed and stroked the boy’s hair. “Don’t worry, it doesn’t happen often and it doesn’t hurt.”  
  
“It doesn’t?” Hansol asked, small hand slowly reaching out to carefully touch the scar.  
  
“No, the doctors work their magic and you just lie on a bed while they work,” Junmyeon said, leaning down to place a kiss on Hansol’s head. “I don’t feel any pain from it.”  
  
“Good,” Hansol said and took Junmyeon’s hand, pressing a kiss on his palm. “I don’t like when daddy’s hurt.”  
  
 

**-**

  
  
“How are you feeling?” Minseok asked when Junmyeon joined him in bed. Junmyeon smiled as he sank down into the soft mattress and Minseok turned on his side to watch his mate.  
  
“My back is still hurting a little, but it’s a lot better than yesterday,” he said and Minseok hummed, absentmindedly starting to trail the scar on Junmyeon’s stomach. Junmyeon’s smile suddenly was wiped off his face and he clenched his jaw. “Does it look ugly?”  
  
“What?” Minseok frowned and looked at his mate, who stared back to him with a raised brow. “Of course not, it’s just a scar.”  
  
“But-“  
  
“A scar that shows how much you went through to successfully give me another two sons,” Minseok continued and Junmyeon slowly melted into a smiled, moving to kiss Minseok on the lips.  
  
“Your speech is sounding perfect now,” he mumbled and Minseok snorted.  
  
“I talk about deep… things and you compliment my speech,” he said and Junmyeon laughed, placing a hand on his jaw and bringing him back for another kiss. A playful smile made it’s way to Minseok’s lips and he chuckled. “Thank you, been working hard.”  
  
“I can tell that,” Junmyeon said and then he yawned widely. “We should sleep now.”  
  
Minseok only hummed, mumbled a quiet ‘goodnight’ and then his mate was asleep, snoring softly. With a raised brow, Minseok watched his mate, slowly reaching out to run his hand across the scar again. The scar was something with Junmyeon’s body that Minseok adored. It showed just how strong Junmyeon had been.  
  
Now when he was stroking his whole palm along Junmyeon’s stomach, he noticed that Junmyeon’s stomach seemed to bulge a little.  
  
Could he..?  
  
No, he couldn’t. The healer did say that Junmyeon was unable to get more children after Jaehyun and Jungkook.  
  
But what if the healer was wrong?  
  
No, they weren’t wrong. These healers, doctors, were so accurate with everything that it was impossible for them to have wrong.  
  
Minseok swallowed hard and pulled his hand back, turning his back to Junmyeon and closing his eyes. He tried to get the thoughts of his mind. It was impossible, but the thought were still gnawing in the back of his head.  
  
 

-

  
  
“Let’s go to the doctor,” Minseok said as soon as Junmyeon entered the kitchen. Junmyeon, who was holding Jaehyun is his arms, stopped and stared at his mate, eyebrow raised. Behind him, Jungkook came wobbling on his small legs.  
  
“We agreed that we would wait until the weekend,” Junmyeon said and Minseok looked up at him, frowning.  
  
“I’m… I have a feeling about… something,” Minseok said, not wanting to tell Junmyeon his suspicions.  
  
“Something?” Junmyeon asked, now raising both eyebrows. “What is this something you’re talking about?”  
  
“I just uh… I don’t know… I just want you to go and check your back,” Minseok said as he placed down the pot of porridge on the table. Junmyeon still didn’t look too convinced but he nodded anyway, placing Jaehyun in the highchair. He then bent down to pick up Jungkook and place him in his highchair.  
  
“Alright then,” Junmyeon agreed and Minseok drew a sigh of relief. He didn’t want to burden Junmyeon with things that might not be true. Junmyeon took the two smallest plates, the ones labeled ‘Jaehyun’ and ‘Jungkook’ and served them a small portion of porridge. “Let’s go after breakfast.”  
  
“Minseok nodded and when Junmyeon was done serving the twins breakfast, he took the rest of the plates to serve the rest of the porridge. They didn’t speak anything more, they just busied themselves with what they were doing. Junmyeon was feeding Jungkook and Minseok were feeding Jaehyun.  
  
“Papa,” a sleepy Seokjin entered the kitchen and rubbed his eyes. “Hungry.”  
  
“Food is on the table,” Minseok said and smiled to his oldest son. Seokjin’s face brightened and he hurried to the table, sitting down on the chair beside Minseok.  
  
“Is it good Jae?” Seokjin asked his little brother, picking up his spoon. As Minseok’s language had improved, so had Seokjin’s and he spoke very well now.  
  
Jaehyun smiled widely and waved with his small hands, almost knocking the spoon with porridge that Minseok held.  
  
“Careful,” Minseok said and Jaehyun stopped with his waving but still smiled, now up at his dad. When he saw the spoon with food, he opened his mouth and whined for Minseok to feed him.  
  
Soon the triplets came stumbling into the kitchen, Hansol falling on his face. Junmyeon quickly dropped the spoon and hurried up to the youngest of the triplets. He hissed when a sharp pain jabbed at his spine but he cared more for his son than his back.  
  
“Are you okay, sweetie?” he asked and Hansol nodded. The boy had a red nose and tears in his eyes but it didn’t seem like he was seriously hurt. “Let’s eat some porridge, it’ll make everything better.”  
  
They went back to the table and Hansol took the chair beside Junmyeon, serving himself the porridge ‘because he was a big boy’. Junmyeon just shook his head and continued to feed Jungkook.  
  
 

-

  
  
“Hello Junmyeon,” Jinyoung said when he entered the room, smiling at the couple. He walked to the chair that stood right in front of where Minseok and Junmyeon were sitting and he sat down. “Minseok.”  
  
“Hello,” Minseok said, rubbing Junmyeon’s hand.  
  
“So, what seems to be the problem here?” the doctor asked and Junmyeon sighed.  
  
“Well, I’ve been having back pains for a week or so. Minseok thought I should see you, just to be sure it wasn’t something bad,” Junmyeon said and Jinyoung nodded.  
  
“Well, there could be multiple reasons for back pains, so let’s just start with a body exam, if that’s okay with you.”  
  
“Of course,” Junmyeon said and stood up. “Should I take off my shirt?”  
  
“Yes please,” Jinyoung said and now he stood up again. “And please stand up.”  
  
Junmyeon did as told, he pulled off his white shirt and stood up, giving the shirt to Minseok. Jinyoung smiled at Junmyeon as he began to examine him. He began with the back, pressing at the vertebras, at the ribs, shoulders, pelvis. Meanwhile he was humming about nothing seeming to be out of place. But when Junmyeon turned around, he froze.  
  
“I think… I think we’re going to need an ultrasound,” he said and Junmyeon stared.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Well, it might be something inside that I can feel and best way of finding it will be through an ultrasound so if you just lie down for me,” Jinyoung said and Junmyeon nodded, lying down. He had done millions of ultrasounds earlier and didn’t even bother to shiver when the cold gel came in contact with his skin.  
  
Jinyoung then pressed the ultrasound tool against his stomach and started moving it around. It felt kind of nice, being back to the ultrasound, but Junmyeon knew that he couldn’t get anymore children so that quickly killed the little happiness he felt.  
  
“Oh,” Jinyoung suddenly said, pulling Junmyeon out of his own world. Minseok, who sat by Junmyeon’s side, frowned and so did Junmyeon.  
  
“What’s the matter?” Minseok asked. “Is something wrong?”  
  
“This is both good and bad,” Jinyoung said, still staring at the ultrasound screen. Junmyeon slowly turned his head to look at the screen and- oh.  
  
He had seen those ultrasound pictures many times.  
  
“You’re pregnant.”  
  
 

-

  
  
“Love,” Minseok tried, running his hand along Junmyeon’s back, trying to sooth his worries. “Calm down.”  
  
“I can’t Minseok,” Junmyeon sobbed. He didn’t know what to do or what to feel. Should he be happy? “What are we going to do?”  
  
“Do you want to…” Minseok trailed off, not really wanting to continue the sentence, “terminate the pregnancy?”  
  
Jinyoung had suggested that, concerned because Junmyeon’s body was already in pain and he wasn’t even far along. They had been given a moment to digest the news and decide what they wanted to do.  
  
“I don’t want that,” Junmyeon said, trying to dry his tears. “I don’t want to terminate my pregnancy.”  
  
Minseok nodded and took one of Junmyeon’s hands in his, lifting it up to press a kiss on Junmyeon’s knuckles. “Then don’t.”  
  
Junmyeon didn’t answer, he just nodded and leaned closer to Minseok. The older moved his hand again and gently stoked Junmyeon’s hair, cooing soothingly at him. Minseok kept his mouth shut for a while, just letting Junmyeon cry while he rubbed his mate’s back. “We can do this.”  
  
Junmyeon sniffled and nodded, drying his tears. “Let’s do it one last time.”  
  
 

-

  
  
“Again?” Baekhyun asked, a worried expression on his face and Junmyeon nodded. Jongin looked worried and so did Sehun. “Didn’t the doctor say you couldn’t have more?”  
  
“They did say that either I couldn’t have more, or it would be that my body was too weak to carry on with another pregnancy…” Junmyeon sighed and rubbed his face. “We really didn’t plan this… but… we decided that we would continue this pregnancy. We’re not doing an abortion.”  
  
“Isn’t is safer for you?” Sehun asked quietly, eyes flickering down to Junmyeon’s small bump. “To do an abortion I mean…”  
  
“It is,” Junmyeon confirmed. “But I can’t do it… I… It doesn’t feel right for me… I just have to… endure it…”  
  
“I’m not speaking against your decision Junmyeon but…” Jongin trailed off and bit his lower lip. “You need to take care of yourself, alright?”  
  
Junmyeon broke into a wide smile and nodded. “Of course I will.”  
  
At his smile, the others around the table started smiling and they continued their conversations, moving from pregnancy to knitting and then hunting. At one point, Junmyeon excused himself to go to the toilet.  
  
Then the minutes just passed by.  
  
“Daddy,” Taehyung waddled into the kitchen and pulled his daddy’s pant leg until Baekhyun looked down at him. “Uncle is in pain.”  
  
Quickly, Jongin stood up and hurried to the bathroom, almost ripping the door of its hinges. Junmyeon was sitting on the toilet, face scrunched up in pain and he looked at Jongin.  
  
“We need to get to the hospital,” he said, clutching onto his stomach. “Please take me to the hospital.”  
  
“I’m taking him,” Sehun announced as he passed Jongin and easily lifted Junmyeon in his arms. “Can one of you call Minseok and tell him to get to the hospital?”  
  
Baekhyun nodded and ran for the phone while Jongin and Sehun brought Junmyeon to the hospital.  
  
“It really hurts,” Junmyeon whimpered when they entered the hospital, tears running down his cheeks. “It hurts so much.”  
  
“Just a little longer,” Sehun whispered to Junmyeon before a doctor rushed to help them. He placed down Junmyeon on the ground and then he watched as the doctors took him away.  
  
Now they only had to wait for Minseok.  
  
 

-

  
  
“Where is he?!” a very stressed Minseok almost yelled as soon as he entered the hospital. Jongin and Sehun quickly stood up and went to calm him down.  
  
“He’s with the doctors right now,” Jongin said and Minseok nodded, taking deep breathes to calm down. “He’s going to be okay.”  
  
“Our baby,” Minseok finally broke down in tears and Sehun hugged the older close. “What about our baby?”  
  
“Your baby is strong Minseok, it’s going to be alright,” he whispered into the elder’s ear and Minseok nodded, drying his tears.  
  
“Why is this happening to him? What did he do to deserve this?” he whispered and sniffled again. “Why couldn’t he just carry on with this pregnancy in peace?”  
  
“We don’t know Minseok…” Jongin said and stroked Minseok’s back. “But he’s going to be okay now, the doctors will help him.”  
  
They sat down again when Minseok had calmed down a bit more and now they could only wait.  
  
  
“Minseok,” Jinyoung said when he exited the room and Minseok stood up again.  
  
“Is he okay?”  
  
“Yes, both Junmyeon and the baby are fine,” the doctor said and Minseok could finally draw a sigh of relief. “But it’s like last time, we don’t know what caused it. So we would like to keep him here in the hospital till the end of his pregnancy.”  
  
“Okay,” Minseok said and nodded. He knew Junmyeon would want to stay here, if the doctors suggested it then Junmyeon would follow the suggestion. He wouldn’t do something the doctors viewed as dangerous for the baby.  
  
 

-

  
  
“You promised us you would be careful,” Sehun sighed when he entered Junmyeon’s room. The older was currently alone, Minseok were home with the kids and he was engaging himself in knitting scarves for the pups. Behind Sehun, another male entered and Junmyeon smiled when he recognized the male as Zitao, the one Sehun had been courting for a while now.  
  
“I know,” Junmyeon sighed, placing down his knitting. “It just happened. I don’t know how, I thought I was taking care of myself.”  
  
“Clearly not,” Sehun grumbled sourly and Zitao elbowed him in the ribs, whispering a quiet ‘shut up’.  
  
“What are you two doing here? Clearly it can’t be just because of me.”  
  
“We’re…” Zitao trailed off and bit his lip before taking a deep breath. “We’re expecting a pup.”  
  
“Really?” Junmyeon’s heart felt like it could burst. He was so happy for Sehun. “That’s great news! Congratulations!”  
  
“Thank you,” Zitao said, blush creeping up on his cheeks.  
  
 

-

  
  
Of course, due to Junmyeon’s body, this pregnancy became very hard for both of them.  
  
At the hospital, Junmyeon could still walk around since the pain wasn’t that bad yet. But after five months of pregnancy, he was put on bed rest.  
  
“Are you okay?” Minseok asked one day when just he and the twins came and visited Junmyeon. They were so big now, already over two years and he felt like he was missing so much.  
  
“Yeah, I’m only having a bit of a cramp,” Junmyeon said and Minseok frowned. He didn’t like that his mate was in so much pain and he wished he could do something about it.  
  
“Daddy!” Jaehyun said, losing the interest in the ball he was playing with. He reached up to the bed and Minseok lifted him up. “Hi!”  
  
“Hello handsome,” Junmyeon said, stroking Jaehyun’s head. He looked down on Jungkook, who was tumbling around with another ball on the floor as a puppy. “Did your brother tire you out?”  
  
“Uh-huh,” Jaehyun said and nodded, looking down quickly on his younger brother before leaning closer to Junmyeon’s ear. “He’s mischievous,” he whispered and giggled.  
  
“He sure is,” Junmyeon agreed, pulling Jaehyun in for a small hug and the child giggled even louder. He then moved his small hands down on Junmyeon’s stomach and looked down on the swell.  
  
“How long until baby?” he asked, eyes wide when he turned to look at his daddy.  
  
“Only three months left,” Junmyeon answered, continuing to stroke Jaehyun’s hair. “If everything goes well.”  
  
Jaehyun tilted his head at that, looking confused and Junmyeon smiled gently. “Sometimes, the baby wants to come earlier and sometimes it want to come later.”  
  
The child nodded and gently began to pat Junmyeon’s stomach. “I hope baby stays longer.”  
  
“I hope so too,” Junmyeon said, biting his lip. He had a feeling the baby wouldn’t stay longer in the womb. When he looked up on Minseok, the older tried to smile but he looked pained. Minseok suspected the same thing.  
  
 

-

  
  
When Junmyeon woke up, the room was dark and empty. He hadn’t even realized he was falling asleep and he didn’t say goodbye to Minseok. He looked around the room for a moment, just trying to figure out why he woke up and what time it was. But he soon cried out when a terrible pain coursed through his body.  
  
The pain endured for a while and when it finally stopped, he was already crying. It felt terrible.  
  
He tried to roll onto his side and shift. The shift passed slower and more painful than usually but much to his relief, he had been able to shift. But his relief passed quickly as the pain returned and he cried out.  
  
He howled, not caring that he disturbed the rest of the people on the hospital. His soon born pup needed medical care and he needed doctors.  
  
Soon enough, the light was turned on and people rushed into his room. His blanket was torn away and after that he really didn’t know what happened.  
  
All he focused on was just to get his child out as quick as possible, so the doctors later could help it. He could feel someone stroking his head and he wished it were Minseok.  
  
He knew Minseok wasn’t here, but he wished. He wanted nothing more than Minseok at this moment.  
  
He cried out as an especially sharp pain hit him and then he just blacked out.  
  
 

-

  
  
Minseok was a mess.  
  
He really didn’t know what to do. He had received a call in the middle of the night, telling him that Junmyeon had just given birth to their last son. It was way too early for their son to be born and his condition was critical. Not only that, but Junmyeon hadn’t been too good after the night either.  
  
“Please wake up,” Minseok whispered against Junmyeon’s hand, eyes fixed on the sleeping male. “I need you to wake up.”  
  
The kids were with Yixing and Taekwoon, in Minseok and Junmyeon’s house. Yixing had come over as soon as Minseok got the call and Taekwoon had come over later with the kids.  
  
“Min..?” Junmyeon suddenly whispered and Minseok’s eyes widened. He stared at Junmyeon’s face as those golden eyes fluttered open. “Minseok?”  
  
“Junmyeon!” Minseok exclaimed and kissed Junmyeon’s hand. “Thank god.”  
  
“Where is our pup?” Junmyeon asked after he had sat up and clutched Minseok’s hand in his own. “Is our pup okay?”  
  
“For now,” Minseok said and leaned closer to press a kiss on Junmyeon’s head. “He’s okay for now.”  
  
“He? Is it a boy?”  
  
“Yes, I saw him just as fastest earlier,” Minseok said and Junmyeon nodded. “They’re treating him right now. He’s having trouble to breath and keeping his body temperature.”  
  
Junmyeon nodded, pressing his lips together as he felt the tears gather in his eyes. Why did this happen to his poor innocent pup? Why couldn’t he just safely give birth to his child? Why couldn’t he just do it right?  
  
“Junmyeon?” Minseok asked when he saw the tears running down Junmyeon’s cheeks. “Junmyeon, love?”  
  
Junmyeon whispered something but Minseok didn’t manage to catch it so he leaned forward just as Junmyeon repeated himself. “It’s my fault.”  
  
“It’s not your fault, love,” Minseok said, frowning as he dried Junmyeon’s tears. “You couldn’t have prevented this.”  
  
“What if he dies?” Junmyeon asked in a quiet voice, choking a little on his words.  
  
“Then maybe he wasn’t meant for us,” Minseok replied thoughtfully and stroked Junmyeon’s hair. “But he’s our child, he’s going to be strong.”  
  
“I-“  
  
“You should try and get some more sleep, love,” Minseok interrupted and Junmyeon nodded, moving to lie down again with the help of his mate. “I promise I will be here when you wake up.”  
  
Junmyeon nodded and closed his eyes, quickly returning to dreamland again.  
  
 

-

  
Junmyeon was allowed out of the bed and into a wheelchair the day after. He had requested to see his baby and the doctors had only nodded, before leading Minseok to the room where their son was.  
  
The small, grey puppy was lying inside a plastic case with wires all over and fussing nurses around him. It broke Junmyeon’s heart to see his child like this.  
  
“Junmyeon,” Minseok said and dried the tears that had fallen without Junmyeon’s notice. “Calm down.”  
  
“It’s my fault,” the younger sobbed and Minseok sighed. He didn’t know what to do, so he just hugged Junmyeon, hushing the younger’s sobs.  
  
“He’s going to make it,” he whispered into Junmyeon’s ear and the younger sniffled, nodding into Minseok’s shoulder. “The doctors believe in him.”  
  
“O-okay,” Junmyeon replied with a shaking voice and Minseok stroked his hair.  
  
“He needs you to believe in him as well.”  
  
“I do,” the younger choked on another sob. “I really do.”  
  
“Good,” Minseok said and pulled back, stroking Junmyeon’s cheek. “Now, does he have a name?”  
  
“No,” now Junmyeon felt a laugh bubble in his chest. He hadn’t prepared a name yet. “I thought we would have a bit more time.”  
  
Minseok nodded and smiled affectionately at Junmyeon. “Do you have any name you like?”  
  
“I like Hyuk… so maybe something with Hyuk?” Junmyeon asked, drying his tears while looking at their pup.  
  
“I heard a name… few months ago…” Minseok began and Junmyeon shifted his gaze to look up at his mate. “Donghyuk.”  
  
“Donghyuk,” Junmyeon said and looked back at the pup. “He looks like a Donghyuk.”  
  
“Should we name him that?” Minseok asked and Junmyeon nodded, his eyes still looking at their pup. Their Donghyuk.  
  
“Our little Donghyuk.”  
  
 

-

  
  
“Donghyuk, don’t run with the fork!” Junmyeon called as the one and a half year old rushed out of the kitchen. But that didn’t do anything, Donghyuk didn’t listen to him anyway. He just shook his head and sighed.  
  
“He just wanted to feed papa,” Jaehyun informed when he walked into the kitchen and Junmyeon started smiling, shaking his head. Jaehyun padded up to Junmyeon and looked up at him with wide eyes. “What are you making?”  
  
“I’m making some soup,” Junmyeon said, leaning down to pick up his son. He settled him on his hips and Jaehyun leaned down a little to look into the pot. “Does it look good?”  
  
“Mm-hm,” Jaehyun said, nodding his head eagerly and his golden eyes turned into crescent moons as he smiled. He was so far the only one of their kids who had Junmyeon’s eye color and while Junmyeon loved that most of his kids had Minseok’s lovely brown, Minseok were a bit sad that only Jaehyun had Junmyeon golden ones.  
  
“Daa!” a very happy Donghyuk came back into the kitchen, waving his plastic fork around. Behind him, came a very worried Minseok who tried to get him to drop the fork. The youngest squealed when his papa caught him and swept him off the ground.  
  
“Got you,” he said and playfully nibbled at Donghyuk’s ear, making the child squeal again. He smiled and looked up at Junmyeon, who smiled fondly at them. Jaehyun also looked at his papa and brother with a smile, then he noticed something.  
  
“Look at Donghyukkie’s eye daddy!” he said and pointed at his brother. Junmyeon frowned and let Jaehyun down on the floor again, walking closer to Donghyuk. Then he saw what Jaehyun meant. In Donghyuk’s right eye, there was finally some color.  
  
“Gold,” Minseok said in awe, staring at his youngest son. Jaehyun quickly padded out of the kitchen, announcing loudly to his other siblings that Donghyuk would have the same eye color as him.  
  
“He’s a little mix of us,” Junmyeon whispered, stroking Donghyuk’s cheek and Minseok agreed.  
  
A perfect little mix of them with golden eyes and grey fur.  
  
  
END.


End file.
